Whisper of the past
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Sequel of my previous story : Too much noise in the bedroom. Warning: "M" content, anger, hurt, violence. Elena will lure Alexander, Damon with no memory of who he was before, to follow her, tricking him to try to make him remember or kill him at the end
1. I feel you near me

WHISPER OF THE PAST

Fan fiction sequel of: **"Too much noise in the bedroom" **

SEASON 2 - TVD

Pairing: **Damon & Elena**

* * *

><p>Writer's note: It is always a pleasure to have new readers following my stories, but, I strongly advise you to firstly read my story "Too much noise in the bedroom" before starting this sequel. That will help you understand the past history between Damon and Elena.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**"I feel you near me"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boston, campus of the university<strong>_

Spring, and it was already the end of the semester, the campus of the Boston university was almost deserted, except for a few bunch of graduates that were waiting for their parents to pick them up, or to take some sort of transportation to go back home in the next morning. There were also the ones that partying in every bars of the city with their university buddies, one last time to commemorate the end of an era.

The high heels sound on the pavement alley, located between the century trees, was the only noise you could hear for miles around, except for the loud laughter of a small group of girls that were climbing the outdoor stairs of their dorms building.

"Suzy, are you sure that you'll be ok walking toward your dorm building alone?" One of the party girls yelled to her friend who was walking away on the alley.

"I'm fine!" The girl yelled back, waiving her left hand in the air, before taking a sip from the beer bottle. "Love you girls, it has been a hell of a year and a crazy party tonight…Wow!" She exclaimed, while taking a few unsteady walking steps toward her own dorm building.

She turned to reach the darkest part of the alley where a couple of lights were obviously broken, and haven't been replaced.

"Damn it…" She growled to herself, while twisting her ankle. "I can hardly see anything in here!"

"Well…Hello there!" She heard a man voice saluting her.

The young woman raised her head and sight to take a glimpse at the man who was standing in the alley at a near ten feet of distance from her own standing position. Tall, his long dark hair on his shoulders, sexy scruff on his face, his hands crossed together in front of his body. He was wearing dark jeans with holes in them, a pair of black boots with fins on the sides, a "30 seconds to Mars" t-shirt, and several leather bracelets on each arms.

"Well…Hello gorgeous." Suzy replied seductively to the stranger. "I've never seen you around the campus before? Did you party hard with friends tonight?"

"Not really, but if you like I could party hard with you?" The man replied, a devious smile spreading on his face.

"Would you?" The young woman replied, teaser; while taking a few steps toward him. "Do you want the party to be held in your bedroom or mine, then?" She questioned, while sliding her right hand on his muscular chest.

"Why waste time?" The man replied, shrugging; before sliding his left hand around her waist, while slowly raising his right behind her neck.

"Oh, I see, so you like it wild, don't you? You want me to lean my back on the tree, maybe? While you'll do whatever you want to me?" She inquired, a nervous laughter taking her by surprise.

"Mm, you could say something like that." The man responded, before lowering his head near the left side of her neck, while making the victim giggle even more. His vampire traits showed their true colors under the moonlight, with his fangs biting violently the victim skin. He gulped her blood avidly, leaving the poor girl dead in his arms in a matter of seconds, before twisting her head savagely, only to tear it apart from the rest of her body. The dismembered head rolled on the grass, with the rest of the young woman's body joining it a second later, on the alley.

"Yap, this is my kind of party." He mocked, before passing his forearm on the length of his lips, to get rid of any remaining trace of blood. He pushed the body with his boots, before stepping on it, and walking away, while whistling a rock song.

* * *

><p>"And, a toast to the graduates of nursing class 2011, hip-pip-pip, Hooray!" A random male graduate, who was perched on the bar counter yelled to the assembly, before being acclaimed with big applauses and cheering.<p>

Elena Gilbert was standing, at a near proximity of the bar; with a smile plastered on her face. She had finally graduated with her class, and obtained her nursing diploma. She would have loved to continue her studying to master in O.R., but, with the challenges she had to pass through the past few years she was happy of her present accomplishment. She looked at her watch, it was already midnight, and she needed to get back home.

Her home was actually a small apartment that she had been rented for the past few years, and it was located in top of a bakery shop. Her landlord, Louise, was a nice and understanding woman, who helped her put back her life together. Her rent was more than affordable, and she even offered a job to Elena at her bakery shop, helping her by the same way to not burn the candle by the two ends.

"You did it, Miss Gilbert!" A man exclaimed to her.

"And you did it too, Roger Williamson." She replied, smiling at him, before exchanging a friendly hug, only to push him at arm length a few seconds later. Roger has been in love with her for the entire year, and she stayed on her guards to not give him any reasons to wish more from her part.

"Who was he, Elena?" Roger suddenly ask; unceremoniously.

"I'm sorry?" Elena shook her head, dumbfounded. "Who are you talking about?"

"The man who crashed you heart so hard that you are not even able to give another chance to someone else?" He asked her.

Elena lowered her sight away from his, while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You know the conditions of life I had to deal with the past few years, Roger; I had to put my priorities in order… And she was my first priority, then my study and then my work. I had not time to invest in a relationship, except having you as a wonderful friend at my side" Elena explained, while smiling at him.

"I know…But still, you know my feelings for you, and if ever you change your mind, Elena?" Roger added, hopeful.

Elena nodded her head, while reaching for her jacket left on a bar stool. She dressed herself; before reaching Roger's standing position to bless him of a chaste kiss on his right cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Roger." Elena greeted him good luck.

"You too, Elena…" Roger responded, watching her walk toward the bar exit.

"Elena!" A bunch of girls who were partying while drinking shots of Tequila, yelled and waved at her. "We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you all too, girls, have fun, ok? And be safe!" Elena replied, while pushing the door, her walking steps leading her outside the establishment.

Elena walked in a rapid pace in the dark alley toward the lighting streets, without noticing the young man who was watching her from a dark corner. Her hands were buried in her jacket's pockets, when she suddenly raised her head to see an elderly, Afro-American man leaning his back on the side of an empty city bus.

"George?" She exclaimed, surprised, before putting both of her hands on each side of her waist. "What are you doing here? And what did you do?"

"I refuse to let you walk alone in the middle of the night, Miss Elena." He replied to her. "So for the last time, little miss, my bus will be your carriage."

Elena shortened the distance between them, before rising on her toes to bless the elderly man's cheek of a chaste kiss.

"You'll be in trouble for borrowing this bus, will you?" Elena asked, a smile raising both sides of her lips.

"Shush! Don't you worry about things like that, after all it is my bus when I am working in the day time; nobody will miss it at night in the hangar." George shrugged, winking.

Elena sat on a passenger seat at the front of the bus, while George took his own on his driver seat, before starting the engine. Elena had met George her first day in Boston, while searching for the university, and since then, she had took his bus run every day of the week. The bus left its parking spot in front of the bar, without noticing the exchange who was taking place in the alley.

* * *

><p>Roger left the bar a couple of minutes after Elena's departure, his heart, body and soul were not feeling like partying anymore. He pushed the exit door, while taking a cigarette from a pack left in his jacket and a lighter in his jeans left front pocket.<p>

"Hey man?" A stranger called him.

"Hey!" Roger nodded his head, respectfully, to the stranger, while continuing his walking.

"Listen …Do you have a cigarette for me? I forgot my pack?" The interlocutor asked.

"Sure, sure…" Roger responded, before handing him a cigarette and his lighter.

"Thank you…" The man responded, while tasting his first puff.

"You're welcome." Roger answered him, while putting his lighter back in his left side jeans pocket. "Fan of "30 seconds to Mars", as I can see?"

"Yah, man, they are just awesome, you know the group?" The stranger replied.

"It's one of my favourite actually." Roger replied.

"So…Partying hard in there, as I can see?" The man commented, while nodding in direction of the bar.

"Yah, it's a graduates' party." Roger gave the information.

"Mm…Nice…" The stranger nodded, while smoking his cigarette and nodding his head. "I thought I had recognized the young woman who just stepped out of the bar a minute ago, maybe I'm wrong?" The man added, while clapping his fingers together. "I have her name on the tip of my tongue, actually."

"Elena?" Roger wondered, surprisingly.

"Elena! Of course, yes! It is getting back to me now…eh…Elena… Her family name is still skipping my memory though?" The man frowned, while still searching.

"Gilbert! She came to study in Boston from Mystic Falls actually." Roger informed, for the second time.

"Yes! Elena Gilbert from Mystic Fall, it's all coming back to me now." The man replied, smiling, before adding. "So, she is your girlfriend?"

"I wish man, no….but; she holds my heart in her hands though." Roger lowered his head, redness reaching both of his cheeks.

"You don't say!" The man commented, before throwing his cigarette on the pavement alley. "I beg the difference, though."

"What you mean?" Roger asked; surprised.

The man let a devious smile spread on his manly lips, before putting his left hand on Roger's right shoulder, forcefully entering his fist into his victim abdomen, while making the young man fold his body in two at the extreme impact and pain of his attack, before tearing the man's heart out of his chest.

"It is not Elena Gilbert who's holding your heart in her hands, at the present moment, it's me!" The man exclaimed, while bursting into loud laugher. The attacker dropped the ravaged body at his feet, before throwing the heart toward a lost dog, which smelt the alley garbage near him. "Here doggy, that should help your hunger."

* * *

><p>"This is strange?" George commented, while staring at several police cars parked in front of the university campus, while causing traffic jam.<p>

"What is going on?" Elena wondered, while stretching her head.

"I couldn't say sweetheart, but, it seems to be big." George replied.

Elena looked through her side window, before noticing a group of girls, who were crying their eyes out on the sidewalk.

"George, let me get out, would you?" She asked of him, while walking toward the door entrance of the bus. "I know those girls; maybe I'll be able to know what is going on?"

"Will do, but be safe and come back as soon as possible, ok sweetheart?" George worried.

She stepped out of the bus, before crossing the street and rushing toward the young women regrouped on the sidewalk.

"Reanna!" Elena called, while reaching their standing positions. "What's going on?"

"Oh my God Elena… You have no idea how awful it is!" Reanna exclaimed, while throwing herself in the brunette's opened arms. "It's Suzy… She's … She's…." She mumbled, incoherently, between her sobbing.

"What happened to Suzy?" Elena asked, while softly caressing her hair.

"I thought that you had already taken your plane back to Mystic Falls?" The girl commented.

"No, not before tomorrow, but that's not important, what happened here?" Elena asked, once more; while brushing stands away from the girl's face.

"She's dead!" The girl confessed. "It's horrible, her body has been found in the alley in front of her dorm, she was decapitated, and the police found horrible marks on her neck."

In the time space of a few seconds, all the blood in Elena's face had vanished, leaving her standing as white as a ghost, with the girl in her arms, and an indescribable emptiness in her eyes.

"Elena, are you ok?" One of the other girls asked.

"Yah, I'm ok… I'm just…" She whispered, while pushing Reanna's shaking body into the arms of the other girl. "I have to go…I have to check something."

"I understand your worries; you want to see if "she" is ok?" The other girl nodded.

"Yes, I need to go to her." Elena replied, a timid smile blessing her lips. "Be strong and take care girls, ok?" She added, while rushing toward the opposite side of the street toward George's bus. She took her sitting position back, her body shaking like a leaf, before lowering her face into her hands and starting to cry.

"What is going on sweetheart?" George asked, visibly worried about her.

"Find a way to bring me home George, please! I have to leave Boston tonight… could you bring us to the airport?" She begged him.

"Sure, sure….No worries Elena…Here, take this." He promised, while handing her a clean handkerchief. "Blow your nose, relax, and you'll explain everything to Uncle George on our way out of here. I'll find another route to bring you home." He said while driving his bus in reverse to get out of the traffic jam, before turning on his left and taking a small cross route.

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes walked toward the entrance door of the Salvatore's boarding house, a cup of coffee in her hands, or should she say, her house? Even after so many years, she felt weird about that fact. She was in her PJ pants, with a blue camisole on top, enjoying a free time on a Saturday morning. She had decided to take her morning off away from her work; she would open her little bakery store later in the day. She had worked hard the last two years, and she was deserving at least of a single break.<p>

She opened the front door while lowering her upper body to pick-up the morning newspaper, before strengthening herself back up, and almost losing her balance while staring into the eyes of the person who was standing in front of her, with a couple of luggage bags at her feet.

"Oh my God, Elena; I did not expect your return so soon, what a surprise!" She exclaimed, dropping her newspaper and coffee cup on the floor, before taking her friend in her arms.

"Good morning Caroline!" Elena responded, laughing; while hugging her friend. "I think your coffee is spread on the floor now?"

"Oh don't worry about that. What are you doing here? When did you arrive?" Caroline asked, excitedly; to her friend. "Oh look at me, I am talking none stop…It's been so long without seeing you, you know?" She added. "Each time I had received news from you by e-mails, or text messages, I was so ecstatic … Did you graduate, of course you did! When did you take your plane? And you've put some highlights in your hair! It suits you, it's beautiful."

Elena looked at her old friend, while holding her laughter in, Caroline was still the same bubbly person that she had always been.

"Where are my manners…Come, enter inside…We'll chat…I have the morning off from the bakery." Caroline informed her friend.

"I will Caroline, but first I have to tell you something; and it will probably shock you a little." Elena started before being cut in her sentence by the voice of a child.

A four year old little girl, with dark hair and blue eyes, appeared in front of Caroline.

"Mummy…" The child called Elena, while pulling on her jeans jacket. "Does the pretty lady always talk that much?" She added, leaving a white as a ghost and speechless Caroline in front of them.

"It can't be ….It's impossible!" Caroline mumbled in her teeth, while shaking her head from right to left.

"It is, Caroline!" Elena confirmed to her friend, with tears filling her eyes, before pushing her daughter in front of herself. "Rose, this is Caroline, my friend that I've told you about…Caroline; this is Rose, my daughter."

"Hello!" The little girl saluted, with a big smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>"Why did you keep quiet about her?" Caroline asked Elena.<p>

They were both standing in front of the opened French doors that were leading the way to the garden, cups of coffee in their hands, while looking at Rose, who was running and playing around.

"I caused enough pain, turmoil and sadness to all of you. I took the decision of handling my pregnancy by myself." Elena answered her friend while keeping her sight on Rose.

Caroline took Elena's left hand in hers.

"It must have been so hard for you, Elena?" She whispered, compassionately.

Elena nodded her head, before passing the back of her right hand on her cheeks to sweep away her tears.

"How did you manage?" Caroline asked.

"I had a lot of help in Boston. I've met wonderful people, and I was able to find a little apartment in top of a bakery shop, the landlord, Louise, helped me a lot, she was babysitting Rose when I was at school…." Elena explained to her friend.

"But how this could have happen? I don't understand?" Caroline wondered.

"The night I saw Damon at the convent for the last time, we made love, and … It never crossed my mind for a second that I could become pregnant after the curse and the fact that he was back as a human, everything was a blur in my mind...Then the curse was reversed…Damon disappeared forever…and I left for Boston…" Elena explained. "Couple of weeks after my arrival, I've started to feel nauseous, and I could not keep my food down or keep up with my courses and, Louise, suggested that I go see a doctor. I went, and he confirmed that I was pregnant."

"You must have been so scared, Elena." Caroline replied to her friend.

"I had no way of knowing if the child would be normal, or if I would give birth to some kind of a monster." Elena nodded, while confessing. "And then, at the hospital, when they put in my arms this beautiful baby girl, with all her little fingers and little toes, and her dark hair…She looked so much like Damon, Caroline…You have no way of knowing how much she looked like him at that specific moment." Elena whispered, in tears.

Caroline took her friends in her arms, Elena's head resting on her shoulders, while caressing her friend's hair.

"I should have been there with you…" She whispered to Elena.

"I managed, all by myself." Elena confessed.

"So, she is normal then?" Caroline wondered.

Elena raised her head and looked her friend in the eyes.

"At first sight, she is human." Elena responded to her, while detaching herself from her friend's embrace, before nervously rubbing her hands together.

"What do you mean at first sight?" Caroline asked, suddenly worried.

"She is like a magnet…She…I saw her move objects…" Elena explained to her friend.

"You saw her doing what?" Caroline repeated to Elena, with her mouth wide open.

Elena nodded her head one more time.

"Oh my God…What…What is she?" Caroline asked, in shock.

"I don't know what she is, Caroline?" Elena exclaimed, while passing a hand through her hair. "To me she's my daughter…She was conceived in the strangest conditions…I have no way of knowing what she'll be in five or ten years from now? Ten… Or even more? I don't know!"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…You misunderstood me, Elena." Caroline tried to explain, while putting her right hand on Elena's left forearm. "Of course you love her, she's adorable."

"No…No…It's me who's sorry, Caroline, I'm on edge with my nerves spreading in all directions." Elena sighed, while closing her eyes.

"Did you tell Jenna?" Caroline wondered.

"No, I've exchanged with her and Jeremy several times in the past months, on the phone, with text messages, and e-mails, but I've kept quiet about Rose." Elena replied.

"What about Stefan, it's his niece?" Caroline asked, while lowering her head. The subject of Stefan was still a delicate one between the two friends, considering the secrets and betrayals the past had left in their hearts and souls.

"He doesn't know about Rose, and I want to keep it that way for as long as I can…Did…Did you receive news from him after he left you the house?" Elena questioned.

"No, and I don't want any, it's all the same to me." Caroline replied, shrugging; while turning her sight on Rose in the garden. "Why Rose as a name choice? I've never noticed that you were so close?" Caroline asked, puzzled by that choice of name related to the passed away vampire.

"It had nothing to do with Rose." Elena shook her head, while lowering her flushed cheeks. "It's in memory of the flower actually."

"Damon, and your last night together I suppose?" Caroline guessed.

"Yes" Elena replied, with a timid smile.

"The important thing is that you're home now, and you'll tell the others in good time, and they'll be happy to see you, and to meet Rose." Caroline concluded in her optimistic way.

Elena shook her head in negation, while rubbing nervously her hands together.

"What you mean no?" Caroline asked, worried.

"Three weeks ago, Caroline, I felt like someone was watching over me, and was following my every step." Elena started explaining to her friend. "When I was at the groceries store, or I was taking a walk on the sidewalks, I would jump out of my body with fear, looking everywhere around with the certainty that I was being followed." Elena explained.

"Maybe you were just nervous about the end of your semester, and your exams?" Caroline tried to calm her down.

"No" Elena replied, shaking her head; with tears filling her eyes.

"Elena, what is it? You are scaring me now?" Caroline opened her eyes widely.

"Last night, a girl was viciously murdered in front of her dorm at the University campus. They found, what they thought being animal marks on her neck, but I know better. Her head was pulled from the rest of her body." Elena explained to Caroline.

"Damon, you think it's Damon?" Caroline whispered in shock. "You think he is following you, that he was in Boston? But, he lost his memory; he doesn't even remember who he is, and most of all, he doesn't remember who you are?"

"I'm sure it's him." Elena replied. "I can feel it in my guts."

"Ok, we have to call Stefan, and Alaric and maybe Elijah, if we can get hold of him." Caroline suggested to his friend, nervously pacing back and forth in front of Elena's sight.

"No, we can't do that." Elena shook her head, while grabbing Caroline by the shoulders, before grabbing both of her hands in hers. "Listen to me Caroline; I have to take care of Damon by myself. It seems that I am the only person that he's able to remember now."

"What do you mean you have to take care of "him" by yourself?" Caroline exclaimed, before realizing the intention of her friend. "No Elena, No! It's like going on a suicidal mission. He's a monster now. He will kill you for his own enjoyment; and you'll put Rose in danger."

"It's a chance that I need to take for Rose, Caroline. We, me and Damon, have put on this earth this little girl, but Damon doesn't exist anymore, he's dead, and the curse created a monster in him without the presence of a soul. I need to get through to him; I could not forgive myself if something would happen to Rose." Elena explained her motives to her friend.

"But he lost his memory, Elena." Caroline replied to her friend.

"He's remembering something already, or he wouldn't have found me and followed me everywhere in Boston, so many years after the curse." Elena concluded.

"What if he's not remembering? What if he was there just as a coincidence? What if he's violent toward you after?" Caroline replied, agitated.

"Then I'll kill him, if needed. It's not like I don't know how." Elena replied, toneless; and with no emotion in her eyes. "If it comes to choosing between Rose and him, I'll choose Rose. The Damon that I knew would have wanted that course of action."

"I don't like this…I don't like this at all, Elena!" Caroline replied to her friend, while turning her body from right to left in nervousness. "You'll think that he could already be in Mystic Falls?"

"My instinct tells me that he will be back in Mystic Falls very soon. Probably in a couple of hours, therefore, I'll take one of Stefan's cars, and I'll show myself around in the city, while trying to catch his attention. I want him to see me, and then I'll lure him far away from here, and Rose." Elena explained her plan of actions.

"Where will you go?" Caroline wondered.

"I can't tell you." Elena replied, while shaking her head.

"And what about Rose, obviously, you can't bring her with you? It's not safe for her, Elena." Caroline commented.

"I was not counting on bringing her with me, Caroline." Elena reassured her friend. "That is where you come in."

"What…Oh no, no, no, Elena, please…I can't." Caroline exclaimed, while realizing Elena's thought.

"Please, Caroline, I beg of you?" Elena asked; hopeful. "You're the only one that could keep this secret and take care of her at the same time, and if ever something happens to me, if I'm not back after two months, bring her to Jenna and Alaric. But, don't tell a soul about who she is, for the all-time that I will be away from here, please, can you do this for me?" Elena begged her, with tears in her eyes.

"Two months? What am I supposed to tell if someone ask me who she is? People will ask questions?" Caroline replied; nervously.

"You'll find something, I'm sure you will." Elena replied. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone that she is mine and Damon's daughter, promise me, please?"

"Ok, ok…I promise!" Caroline exclaimed; still feeling uneasy with this all situation.

"Thank you." Elena whispered, before taking a few steps outside, on the patio. "Rose, come see me sweetie, I need to talk to you?"

"I'm coming mummy!" Rose yelled back, before running toward Elena's and Caroline's standing positions.

Caroline was already regretting her decision while watching Rose climbing the outdoor stairs.

* * *

><p>Elena had driven for several hours, before arriving to her final destination. She got out of Stefan's red sport car, closing the driver door behind her, with a proud smile plastered on her lips. Who would have guessed that she would drive it one day? She then walked toward the back of the car, opened the trunk, while taking a look at the sport bag she had thrown in it several hours ago. She opened the zipper to take a look at its inside. Several wooden stakes, were placed inside, a survival kit, and a first aid kit. She closed the bag zipper, took it in her hands, before closing the car trunk. She was ready for action!<p>

She took a few steps toward the abandoned house, before stopping in front of its front door, tears suddenly running down her cheeks. Michaela's house had been abandoned for several years now, but you were still feeling the same warm and welcoming aura. Her spirit was still in the house; Elena could feel it around her.

"Protect me, Michaela, Protect me." Elena whispered as a prayer, while closing her eyes.

She reopened them a minute later, before passing her hands on the exterior bricks wall near the front door, in search for a specific crack between bricks.

"Here you are!" She exclaimed, while tearing a brick away from the wall, and taking a key that was hidden behind it, before replacing the brick at its initial place.

She opened the entrance door and entered inside Michaela's old farmhouse.

Everything was exactly the same that the day she had left the house, except from the dust that you could see covering all the furniture. The house had never been put to sell in the market after Michaela's disappearance, because Stefan had bought it after the curse, and had left Mystic Falls. It was at the same moment that he had also given the Salvatore's boarding house to Caroline.

Elena knew why he had done this move, she knew Stefan too well. He was hopeful that one day he could find Damon, or that his brother would regain his memory and come back to Mystic Falls as he was before. And, in respect of Michaela's memories, he had kept the house for his brother to own it one day. He knew how much Damon had loved Michaela back in 1864.

It was starting to get dark already, Elena pushed the kitchen curtains to take a glimpse outside through the window, and she could already see the moon up high in the night sky. She rushed upstairs and started to put wooden stakes at every hidden places of the house that she could find. She found a few additional hidden places for the rest of her personal stuff behind a few of the floor wooden boards. She then rushed back downstairs, and took position in front of the kitchen window, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

He would be here soon enough… She could feel it in her guts.

* * *

><p>An old black Transam, with a dead skull printed on the hood of the car, finally parked beside Stefan's red sport car, in front of Michaela's house, and this a little bit after midnight. A man, in his mid-twenties, long dark hair on his shoulders, black jeans and an ACDC black t-shirt got out of the passenger seat, before diabolically staring at the house placed in front of his sight.

Elena pushed herself away from the window, putting her right hand on her chest, while holding the wooden stake strongly in her left hand, with tears suddenly filling her eyes. The shock of seeing "him" after so many years was almost unbearable to her; her breath was shallow, and her heartbeats were increasing by the minute. Physically he was still the same man, except for his hair that he was wearing longer, on his shoulders now, and a scruff on his face. She needed to remember that Damon was dead, and the man standing in front of her sight now was nothing more than a beast, a bloody murderer without any soul left inside of him. She rushed to climb the stairs, before hiding herself in the dark, in one of the upstairs closets, in Michaela's bedroom.

The man walked and reached the front door of the house, before angrily pushing the panel with his right foot, making the door slam open by the force of the impact. He took a rapid glimpse at the door arch, slowly passing one of his feet over the threshold, before entering inside, looking around him, like a hunter would do to find his prey at the same time of protecting his vampire self.

"You know human girl?" He started calling her in the house. "I have almost none, if not zero patience today." He added, taking a kitchen chair in his hand, before crashing it on the wall. "The longer you'll play this cat and mouse game, with me, the longer I'll make you suffer at the end." He continued yelling to her, before adding. "I know you lure me into following you here, bitch, but you see, you and I, we have a problem. The problem being that for a fucking reason that I don't know yet, you're always in my mind, and I came to the conclusion that I'll need to kill you to get rid of the images."

The man walked toward the back of the house, creating a steady rhythm of steps with his boots hitting the wooden floor.

"Elena Gilbert? Isn't it?" He yelled, once more; while opening a closet door to look inside.

Elena jumped out of her skin, while holding her wooden stake near her chest. He knew her name now?

"You want to know how I was able to finally know your name, sweetheart, Mm?" He exclaimed, while leaving the living room and slowly starting to climb the stairs. "Well…Listen, your University buddy was able to give me the information…What was his name again? Oh yah, Roger! Yes, Moron Roger!" He continued while bursting into laughter. "That fool was in love with you, apparently you took his heart….I say was, because…Well…Let's see…I killed him, and took his heart at the end."

Elena closed her eyes, while passing the back of her right hand on her face to sweep away her tears.

"Hey, Love, if it is any consolation to you…" The man added, perniciously. "I believe in recycling…you know…Planet earth an all…so I gave the heart to a dog that was passing by in the alley."

Elena put a hand on her mouth to stop her crying spasms, and forbidden herself to scream.

She heard his steps getting nearer. He took a quiet glimpse at Michaela's bedroom, before continuing his walk toward the further bedroom. He entered the bedroom that used to be his the last time he was in the house, as Damon Salvatore, before holding his walk for a second, taking a good look at the bed, before seeing in his mind an image of him reading a book as a flash recognition of the place, while closing his eyes, and putting both of his hands on each side of his head, being hit suddenly by an aneurism.

Elena listened to her own instinct, got out of Michaela's bedroom closet, before silently directing her silent steps along the walls, toward the present standing position of the man. She took position behind his back, slowly and silently placing herself behind the bedroom door.

"Fuck! These fucking headaches, they started because of you!" He yelled, explaining himself incoherently, before punching one of the walls of his closed right fist, and turning his chest in frontal position of Elena's reach.

She did not think too much, She had no time for that… She got out of her hidden position, walked rapidly toward his standing position, before raising her right hand in the air, only to plunge the wooden stake a second later in his chest.

He was quicker, he intercede her gesture, while holding her wrist with a firm grip of his hand, at a near one inch of distance of his chest, making Elena moan because of the unbearable pain, if she would not let go of the stake, he would break all her bones. She had no other choices; the wooden stake fell on the floor.

She raised her sight to take a glimpse at him, while he was lowering his sight to look at her, and for a split second they stood silently, with their eyes locked. Then he raised his hand in the air, and slapped her across the face, making her loose her balance, and fall on the floor. He bended his upper body a second later, grabbing the brunette savagely by the hair, while transforming into his vampire face, before approaching his fangs on the left side of her neck, only to stop on his track a second later.

"Go ahead, kill me bastard!" Elena yelled at him, while holding her sprain wrist with her other hand.

He stood still for a few second, before letting out growling sounds, raising his fist in the air, only to throw a punch at Elena's face, making her faint instantly, before dragging her unconscious body in another bedroom of the house.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this first chapter titled: <em><strong>"I feel you near me".<strong>_

The story is being rewritten (prove) once again since the first update of each chapter.


	2. Breathing your breath

WHISPER OF THE PAST

Fan fiction sequel of: **"Too much noise in the bedroom" **

SEASON 2 - TVD

Pairing: **Damon & Elena**

* * *

><p>Writer's note: It is always a pleasure to have new readers following my stories, but, I strongly advise you to firstly read my story "Too much noise in the bedroom" before starting this sequel. That will help you understand the past history between Damon and Elena.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**"Breathing your breath"**

* * *

><p>"Your scent is my erotic call into the night;<p>

I want to smell and taste your skin forever,

Your sweet nectar entering my vein,

Breathing each of your breath,

My heart is alive again."

- Alexander (Damon) -

* * *

><p>It felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on Elena's shoulders. She collected all the strength inside of her to finally open her eyes, feeling instantly the big swelling on her left cheek and eye, from AlexanderDamon previous fist-hit on her, while suddenly feeling the worst migraine hitting her temples.

She was lying on the bed of what seemed to be Michaela's bedroom. She realized that both of her wrists were attached (with a tight rope above her head) to the iron bars of the bed. She tried to free herself of her imprisonment, and felt the sharpest pain in her right wrist hitting her, while making her scream, while tears appeared in her eyes. Her wrist must have been broken or badly sprained.

The room was drowned in a dark penumbra, with a single ray of light coming from the street lights through the bedroom window. She lowered her sight on her body, and finally noticed that she was only dressed with her set of panties and bra, making her raise her legs in a curling position, in a reflex of protection and modesty.

She looked around, but could not see if her clothes had been disposed or placed on near furniture. She tried to lower her movements to help her ease the pain on her wrist, before turning her attention on the noise in the house. She heard some voices coming from downstairs, with a few minutes later hearing steps approaching the closed door, and seeing the panel being widely open in front of her sight.

She pushed herself at the farther edge of the bed, while still trying to not move her wrist, fearing his approach. It was not Damon (Alexander) who approached the bed; from the little she could see in the darkness it was a short bearded middle-age man, with glasses, a sadistic smile, and the most devious stare she had ever encountered.

"You're awake; beautiful? The boss will be happy to hear that piece of information." He informed the brunette, while slowly approaching his right hand of Elena's legs, sliding it on their length, in a sensual caress. "So, you're Elena Gilbert, the one invading his dreams and thoughts?" He questioned, while she started kicking her legs in every direction.

"Oh, you're a fighter, sweetheart; Alexander will take much pleasure with you that way." The man commented, before bursting into laugher and turning on his heels to leave the bedroom, while limping with his left leg, the bedroom door being close on its arch a second later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two hours before, in Michaela's old farm house.<strong>_

Alexander (Damon) dropped Elena's unconscious body on the bed, before nervously passing a hand through his long brown hair, at the same exact moment that the electricity went off in the house. He walked toward the light switch on the wall, but after two or three tries, there was still no light. He walked back toward the bed, and got rid of Elena's shoes, before opening the buttons of her long sleeves t-shirt, and sliding the clothes away from her skin. He took a glimpse at her almost naked chest, noticing that she was wearing a black lace bra, on her small but perfectly round breasts. He lowered his hand on her neck, before sliding his fingers on her neckline and feeling the roundness of her breasts though the delicate lace.

He could feel an intense sexual arousal emerging inside of him; with the obvious prove of the preeminent bulge below his belt. That human girl had way too much power over his thoughts and actions. He needed to stop this obsession now; he needed to get rid of her "ass" as soon as possible.

Unfortunately for him, he had not been able to bite her for an illogical reason unknown to his mind. But now that she was unconscious, there was no reason for him to no succeed. He transformed into his vampire facial traits, before plunging directly in contact with the left side of her neck, his fangs almost entering the delicateness of her skin, when suddenly he stopped, and closed his eyes and fists.

He reopened his eyes and took a look at the young woman, while retransforming as his human appearance, his eyes kept closed again, only to smell her human scent in the hollow of her neck and shoulder, before licking her tender skin, his lips kissing the most sensible spot of her neck. She let a moan of pleasure escape her lips, in her unconscious state.

He raised his head, while straightening his upper body, before stroking both of his eyelids with his right hand, turning on himself, and angrily hitting a chair with his right foot.

"Damn her! Damn her!" He exclaimed, in rage; while pacing back and forth like a trapped animal in front of the bed.

He finally stopped, and retraced his steps toward her lying position once again, before opening her jeans, and sliding them off her legs. He, then, reached for a piece of rope in one of his back jeans pocket, before taking both of her arms, bringing them above her head, while tightening her wrists to the iron bars of the bed. He finally lowered his hand on her legs, while slowly caressing the tender inside of her thighs, before raising it slowly toward her feminine center, in a slow erotic movement of his fingers, witnessing his victim languorously moving her body toward him and his touch, while moaning a name in her sleepy state of arousal. "Damon" was the name?

He pushed his hand at arm length from her body, like he had been burned by an intense fire, suddenly looking at her with an angry stare in his eyes. That man's name would disappear of her mind and mouth if he had something to say about it, and it would be replaced by his own: Alex!

Before the end of this week, that human girl would be in his bed, begging him for mercy after he would be finished with her, and then, after taking his pleasure repeatedly with her, till exhaustion, and getting her out of his system…then…perhaps… he would get rid of her for good, by drinking every drop of her blood, and finally leaving her deathless body for the rats to have their pleasure by finishing her carcass off.

* * *

><p>Several cars and motorcycles parked beside Alexander's black Transam, in front of Michaela's farm house. In total, you could count ten vampires men, who looked like bikers type with long hair, beards, tattoos, leather bracelets, leather vests, chains, and black boots. They walked toward the front of Michaela's house, with in the lead, a smaller man with red long hair and a red long beard, small glasses, and what seemed to be an injured left leg, by the way he was limping with every of his walking steps. He pushed open the kitchen door with his right foot, before entering the farm house.<p>

"It took you long enough!" Alexander commented, before taking a puff of the cigarette he was holding in his right hand, while sitting on a chair, both of his foot raised on the kitchen table.

"I had to stop with the boys to take care of our midnight snack in the nearest local restaurant." The bearded man responded, while approaching Alexander's sitting position. "Well look at this, candles…How romantic, sweetheart, is it for me? You did not pay your electricity bill, Alexander?" The man asked, before bursting into laughter.

"You stopped at a restaurant, Bill, and you did not think of bringing food to your boss?" Alexander replied, with a smile spreading on his manly lips, while dropping his cigarette on the floor, before crashing it with his foot on the kitchen floor.

"Who said I forgot to bring you food?" The man replied. "Boys, bring the main course and dessert to our boss." He yelled, while showing a toothless smile.

Two vampires man entered the house, while pushing two young women who were crying and moaning hysterically to let them go.

"What do you think?" Bill, the toothless man asked Alexander. "Are they to your satisfaction, boss?"

Alexander stood up on his two feet, while gesturing to one of the vampire men to bring the petite blond to him.

"Please, don't hurt me; I'll do whatever you want?" The woman begged Alexander.

"What do you think, boss? Did we bring you good merchandise or what?" Bill teased.

"I don't know, let me check." Alexander replied, mocker while grabbing the victim right arm to pull her nearer to him, before sliding his fingers through her long blond hair.

"Please…I beg you…don't hurt me!" She sobbed, tears running on her face.

"There, there…Sweetheart; of course I'm going to hurt you." Alexander whispered near her right ear, while softly caressing her face. "It will be a sharp, unbearable pain; but then you'll be dead and free, I promise. And, if you want, Bill could sing you a lullaby to help you go to heaven faster…Ok?" He mocked, before hearing Bill burst into laughter for the second time in a row.

"Sure thing boss…I'll sing her a lullaby…I could even play Beethoven on my harmonica if you want?" Bill replied, sarcastically.

"See how we take care of you, sweetie pie?" Alexander commented, turning her slowly in his arms, her back now leaning on his chest, while holding her tightly by the waist. He swept her long blond hair from her neck, transforming into his vampire face a few seconds later, before viciously entering his fangs into her skin, sucking the blood rapidly from her pumping vein. The other victim screamed from the top of her lungs, in pure distress over the horror scene that she was witnessing in front of her sight, while being held in place by two vampire men. Alexander dropped the lifeless body on the kitchen floor, before sweeping the blood away from his mouth with the back of his right hand.

"Oh, I believe the other one is a screamer Alexander." Bill commented, perniciously. "Do you want your dessert now, or you want to wait for later?"

"Lock her in the basement; I'll have other purpose for her later on." Alex responded to his right arm man.

Bill nodded his head, before gesturing to the two vampire men to bring the other victim to the basement.

He took a few steps toward the kitchen table, while pushing with his feet victim's death body out of his walking path. Alexander lighted up another cigarette, before sliding the pack on the table to Bill, and taking his initial sitting position himself.

"She's here?" Bill asked, unceremoniously.

"She's upstairs." Alexander nodded his head in affirmation.

"And, did you?" Bill enquired more.

"And what…Did I kill her? Did I fuck with her? Did I torture her? Did I finally understand what my obsession with that human girl was?" Alexander replied, angrily, to his enforcer.

"Something in those lines" Bill shrugged.

Alexander shook his head in negation, before getting up and angrily pushing the kitchen chair, out of his way, with his right foot.

"I don't fucking know who I was before becoming a vampire…I don't fucking know what is my connection to her…and I fucking don't know if I want her to live, or if I want to make her suffer for all the days I had her image in my head? Do you fucking understand, Bill?" Alexander lashed out, while angrily hitting the table with his right closed fist.

"I understand that it is eating you inside, Alexander, and vampires don't get eating alive by anything, not even their souls. You need to fucking know who you were…The only memories you have are of the last five years or so…but it's doubtful that she will tell you the version you want to hear." Bill answered him.

"You think I should kill her and set myself free of her for good, don't you?" Alexander questioned, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"I think that if this was the case, you would have already done it." Bill shrugged.

"Fuck! But I can't do it!" Alexander busted more, while pacing back and forth in front of his friend.

"Then…Torture her until you'll be able to know more…or until you'll be able to kill her and free yourself of this power she has over you." Bill suggested. "And about torturing her, I know that you have the best methods in town." Bill added, while winking. "Is she a babe? You know… big boobs, long legs?"

"She has what it takes at the right place to makes me want to sleep with her…and show this frigid bitch a thing or two." Alexander replied, while laughing with him.

"That's the Alexander that I know and love." Bill exclaimed, proudly; before getting up on his feet, limping his way to reach his boss's standing position, before slapping the vampire, amicably, across his right cheek.

Both vampires came back from the basement and stood in front of Alexander and Bill.

"Is it done?" Bill asked.

Both of the men nodded her heads in response.

"Good" Bill replied, while turning his sight to look at Alexander, before asking. "The boys wanted to go sightseeing in the village, getting a bit of fun, you know? Do you have any problems with that Boss?" He asked for Alexander's permission.

"Then, let them have a little bit of fun...Just bring back human food with you, after your debauchery night." Alexander agreed, smirking. "Have fun boys…Terrorize a couple of villagers…but behave, and be polite" He added, mockingly. "And don't kill everybody like you did in the previous city…We'll be around in the neighbourhood for a while, let's keep a low profile." He suggested a course of action.

"But…Boss, it's you who specifically asked us the last time to kill them all." One of the two men replied, with a tone of laughter in his voice.

"I did? Oh yes, now I remember." Alexander responded, teaser.

Bill raised one of his eyebrows, while shrugging his shoulders and smiling sarcastically at him.

"Well behave in a gentlemanly way this time." He added, teaser; before seeing them leave the kitchen.

"She's upstairs?" Bill asked, after the vampire men had left. "I want to see what this human girl is all about, she's been controlling your mind and thoughts at distance for so many years now."

"She's in the bedroom at your left." Alexander replied to him.

"Whose house it this anyway?" Bill asked; while walking toward the stairs.

"I have no idea? She lured me in here. She sensed that I was following her from Boston to Mystic Falls." Alexander explained. "You know me? When I want my prey to know that I'm on their track, I let them know."

"That's my boy!" Bill replied, amused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time, in Michaela's old farm house.<strong>_

Elena could feel the tears running on both cheeks, in a mix of unbearable physical pain and emotional in the deepness of her soul. Why did she ever think that she could go against Damon, or should she say Alexander, whoever he was now? Her faith was already writing in stone, and she knew it. She would probably die in Michaela's house, leaving Rose as an orphan. Thank God at least she knew in her heart that Caroline would raise her like she was her own child, and Stefan would take care of both of them the minute he would be told by Caroline that Rose was his niece.

In another order of thoughts, who was the strange and vicious man who had entered the bedroom a short while ago? Was he one of Alexander's vampire friends? Elena was thinking, before noticing the noise of cars and motorcycle engines coming from outside. She suddenly got the impression that they were leaving the area.

She suddenly heard footsteps in the upstairs corridor, slowly approaching the bedroom; before holding its pace in front of the door. She turned her face in toward the opposite wall, while trying to sweep her tears away by sliding her cheeks on her upper right arm, her stare being kept her at the window. The door finally opened, while she hold her stare and breathe. She could feel him staring at her in the darkness of the bedroom. The door slowly closed, and she noticed a ray of light coming from his standing position, he must be carrying a candle or a flash light Elena came to the conclusion.

Alexander lowered the candle on the dresser, before picking-up a chair that had been previously pushed in anger on the floor, only to put it back near the wall. He walked toward Elena's lying position on the bed, taking the rope near her right wrist, before pulling on it with all his strength, tightening the loose end to its maximum, while making the young woman moan with pain.

"Oh…Sweetie, did it hurt?" Alexander inquired, perniciously; while bending his upper body to murmur these words in her right ear. "Go to hell!" She mumbled, angrily; between her teeth.

"I'm already in hell, sweetheart, and I want you to be there with me." He added as a low murmur, before softly kissing her earlobe, while making her push herself at the farthest she could, in a mix of repulsion and range of delightful shivers. In a twisted way she could feel what used to be Damon's lips on her skin.

He angrily took her chin in his left hand, forcefully turning her head to oblige her to stare into his eyes, while pushing his knees on her legs, forbidding her to raise them to hit him.

"Listen to me bitch, and listen carefully…I could make you suffer thousand times more than what you are suffering now. Therefore, if I was you, I would start to behave and obey me. Did I make myself clear?" Alexander mumbled, angrily, between his teeth.

"Crystal Clear." Elena replied, dryly; her sight drowned into his dark eyes, while being forced in a stare that she did not want to begin with, before whispering:

"Yes Alexander." He ordered her to repeat.

She raised her chin at him with her lips tightly closed.

"Say it!" He ordered her once more, before sliding his hand at the base of her neck, forcefully grabbing a hand full of her hair, before bringing her face at a near inch of his. "I said say my name, bitch!"

"Yes…Alexander…" She let the words escape her lips, against her will. "Please, let go of me, you are hurting me."

He released his grip on her hair, before approaching his face at a near inch of hers, while lowering his lips at a near proximity of hers, but without really touching them. He kept his eyes locked in her stare, in an intense moment of power and battle of power between the two. Elena could feel the beats of her heart increasing, she was breathing in a heavier and faster rhythm, and little drops of sweat were falling from her forehead. But the most unbearable was without a doubt her body reaction, and the wetness that she could feel emerging at her core, between her legs.

This was sick to her! She hated herself for feeling sexually arouse by this monster's proximity, this evil vampire man that was Alexander, who was taking a real sadistic pleasure at this moment, while playing with her like a puppet. Damon was gone and dead to Elena…but Damon's body was not! And it was unfortunately at a so near proximity of hers, and even after almost five years, her body was responding to his flesh.

Alexander caressed her left cheek, at the exact place his fist had hit her a few hours earlier, noticing the swelling and the beginning of black bruises that were starting to show around her eyes. He suddenly approached his lips in a nearer proximity of hers.

"You're so sexy." He mouthed the words on top of her trembling mouth. "I love everything about your body." He continued in a low whisper. "I love feeling your breath on my lips, I love breathing your breath…I love your smell...I love pretty much everything about you, Elena Gilbert."

"Stop it, please?" She begged, while gasping for air. Her lips were at a so near proximity of his, that she was even afraid to talk.

"Or what, Elena?" He responded, while playing with a strand of her hair. "You'll scream? Bring in on, babe; I love it even more when a woman fights me, and scream." He added, while sliding his left hand between her thighs, feeling her restless underneath his hands.

"Don't touch me this way!" She warned, dryly.

"Make me!" He murmured to her, with a sadistic smile rising on both sides of his lips. "I wonder what you taste like little girl, is it sweet, spicy, or a bit of both?" He questioned out loud, before crashing his mouth on Elena's, his right hand place at the base of her neck, to hold her still and to bring her in nearer contact with his mouth. She angrily moaned under his lips, while keeping them tightly closed, and trying to move herself away from his grip of steel, but with her tied and injured wrist, she was almost unable to budge from underneath him.

Forcefully sliding his tongue between her tight lips, he finally took possession of her mouth, tasting her with his tongue, acting like a thirsty man who, after so many hours in a desert, finally ended his crusade in front of an oasis. She resisted as long as she could, but her constant move to get away from Alexander was hitting her injured wrist, and at some point she stopped resisting him. He kissed her even deeper, while sliding his left hand, upper on the inside of her thighs, reaching her feminine center, while passing slowly his finger on her wet folds through the thin fabric of her panties, making him moan with contempt of finding her as sexually arouse as him. He was playing with her tongue, like a musician would play with his instrument, erotically, languorously, sensually, while sliding his hands on her waist, before raising it on her left breast, cupping it firmly, while playing with her nipple through the lace of her bra. She moaned under his lips, and started to move her body in a languorous none spoken demand to become his.

"Mm, you are so fucking delicious." He mouthed the words on her lips. "I need to be in you." He realized, before kissing her again.

His last sentence hit Elena like a ton of bricks on the head, and before he could predict her next reaction, she had bitten him on his bottom lip with all the anger that she could find in her, making him straightening his upper body away from her own. He raised on his feet, with his right hand on his mouth, blood flowing freely on his chin.

"Bitch!" He exclaimed, in pain; while passing his left hand on his lips, and raising his right hand on the air to hit her again. She closed her eyes, waiting for the tragic faith to hit her once more, but nothing came. "You know what, sweetheart; I realize that you wanted to taste and drink my blood, I can only oblige to your demand." He realized, perniciously; before tearing his wrist open with his teeth, and forcefully put his opened wound on Elena's mouth.

"No!" She managed to mumble before being forced to swallow the red elixir in her mouth, coughing in effort to not swallow it.

"Yah, like that, drink it…let it sink into your little pretty head that I could turn you in a snap if I wanted to do it." He angrily explained to her, before releasing the pressure and pulling his wrist off her mouth.

Elena coughed several times, tears running down on her cheeks, head turned on the left to help her breathe.

"Let this be the only warning…Am I clear?" He, angrily, warned her.

"Yes" She mumbled to him, while still catching her breathes.

"Now" He added, while pacing back and forth, in front of the bed, before nervously passing a hand through his long hair. "How come the electricity is gone in the house?"

Elena raised her head to take a stare at him.

"It's been empty for several years. There is an electrical generator that is why we had some electricity when we arrived in here, it must be broken or something." Elena gave a short explanation. She was too tired to fight him again.

"Where is it?" Alexander asked more.

"It is in the barn behind the house." She informed, before turning her head at her right, her stare back at the window.

Alexander approached Elena's lying position on the bed, once more, while looking at the ties on her wrists, noticing that her right wrist had doubled in volume. He lowered his upper body to loosen the ties, and set her free.

She turned to look at him in surprise, before lowering her arms near her body.

"Don't make me regret this, and don't you dare think of escaping either." He warned her, before turning on his heels to walk toward the bedroom door, opening it, and closing it behind his back.

* * *

><p>Alexander directed rapidly his walking steps downstairs. He entered the kitchen, grabbed a beer in one of the boxes that Bill had put on the kitchen counter, snapped the cap, before drinking several gulps, while plunging his stare in the night through the kitchen window.<p>

Bill was sitting on a kitchen chair and was observing Alexander's reactions, while drinking his own beer, and finishing a cigarette.

"She already has too much power over you." He noticed. "I can notice it, just at taking a glimpse at you."

Alexander kept staring into the night.

"When they will come back, tell them to find me a doctor, and human food for her." He ordered Bill; while discarding his friend's say.

"Ok" Bill shrugged, while raising one of his eyebrows, and nodding his head. "I gather that the babe won't be dying soon?" He questioned more. "I took care of the dead body; I've put it in the fields for the animals to finish it off."

Alexander nodded his head, while keeping his silence.

"You're ok Alexander?" Bill worried.

"There is an electrical generator in the barn, I will go look at it." Alexander took another gulp of his beer bottle, without answering Bill's question, before putting it on the kitchen counter and directing his walk toward the entrance door.

Bill rose on his legs, limping toward the kitchen window, while pushing the curtains on the side, to take a look at Alexander's departure.

"If you're falling for that girl Alex….You'll regret it…Love is the weakness of every vampire." Bill said out loud.

* * *

><p>Couple of hours after the sunrise, two of the vampire men pushed a middle age man into the house.<p>

"Ah, the doctor, I presume?" Bill supposed, while gesturing toward the vampires to step outside.

"What do you want with me?" The man asked Bill, while taking a few steps backward, before leaning his back on the wall.

"Now…Now…Doctor…No need to be so defensive." Bill tried to explain. "You see…We are in need of your services. It is as simple as that."

Alexander entered the kitchen, while wearing a jean, bare chest and feet. His sight narrowed on the human man who stood in front of Bill.

"We brought you a present; Alexander. The doctor is in the house!" Bill told, with laughter in his voice.

Alexander walked toward the man's standing position, before grabbing the poor soul by his right arm to force him to follow his steps upstairs.

"Let go of my arm, and where are you bringing me? Is it money that you want?" The man mumbled in his teeth to Alexander.

The man was not answered, but was brought upstairs in front of a bedroom door.

Elena was still lying on the bed when she heard the footsteps approaching the bedroom door. She raised herself and put the bedspread on her semi-naked body to cover herself. The door opened on Alexander and a stranger human man who was pushed inside.

"Take care of her; she's injured." Alexander ordered the man, before closing the door on both of them.

The man strengthened his body before turning his stare in direction of Elena.

"Who are you? Did they kidnap you as well?" He asked Elena.

Elena stepped away from her lying position on the bed, while wrapping herself in the bedspread.

"My name is Elena Gilbert, who are you?" She informed and asked at the same time.

"My name is Eric Thompson. I am an interim doctor at the village clinic." He informed Elena.

Elena froze on the spot. Alexander had brought a doctor to take care of her? For what reasons, he wanted to make her suffer? He wanted to kill her?

"What did they do to you?" The man asked, before approaching the young woman, only to touch her swollen cheek.

"He hit me." She replied, honestly.

He fingered her face and eye for a minute, before telling her:

"You don't seem to have any broken bones on your face, only bruises that will heal with time." The man informed.

Elena nodded her head, before showing him her right wrist.

"Oh God what did he do?" He exclaimed, horrified.

"It's more what I did, I tried to fight him." She replied, with a timid smile spreading on her face.

"Well, in that case… Good for you!" The replied, while taking a look at her wrist. "At this point, It's difficult to know without an X-ray if your bone is broken or not…but for what it seems at first sight, it is just a sprained wrist."

"That is what I thought, also." Elena agreed.

"Are you in the medical field?" The man inquired.

"I'm a nurse." Elena replied, while nodding her head.

"Listen, they've ordered me to take a couple of drugs and bandages. You're lucky; I took anti-inflammatory drugs with me." He explained, while burying his right hand in his doctor bag. "Take this drug two times a day, with plenty of water, while eating, for a period of ten days. For the time being I will put an elastic band bandage on it, to keep your wrist elevated."

Elena nodded her head in approval, before taking a sitting place on the bed, to let him do the bandage on her wrist.

"Who are they?" The man wondered.

What was she supposed to answer to that man? They are vampires, and the youngest one is a beast and the worst of them!? And maybe she should add: "Oh, and by the way, you won't probably be alive after the next hour."

"I don't know." She preferred to keep silent. "I've been kidnapped."

The man nodded his head to her, in a comforting gesture.

"For what I can judge, they are a bunch of thugs and bikers, probably scaring the population from town to town." He replied.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Where did they kidnap you?" He asked.

"I had a flat tire, and their "commander", for lack of better word, stopped his car to help me." She lied through her teeth.

"Bastard" The man mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "Tell me if I am hurting you?"

Elena nodded her head, before turning her sight toward the window. The first glimpse of the new day was spreading on the dark night sky, but she already knew that this day would be hell on earth for her.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed already when the bedroom door reopened on Alexander. He was dressed this time with a black t-shirt, and was carrying a tray in his hands, with a plate full of food and fruits placed sporadically on it. A cup of what seemed to be coffee was delivering a warm aroma in the room.<p>

"I brought you breakfast." Alex said, unceremoniously; without glimpsing in direction of the man, before putting the tray on the bed, and turning to talk to the doctor. "Did you take care of her?" He asked, before directing his walk toward him.

"Yes, I did." The man nodded.

Alexander grabbed the poor soul by his right arm, while pulling him on his trail only to pass the threshold, before holding his pace, stopping, and finally turning to take a glimpse at Elena.

"Where are you bringing me?" The doctor inquired.

"Well…" Alexander started, a sadistic smile spreading on his lips. "Let's say that you will watch me have my breakfast." He shrugged, perniciously; before winking to Elena, and closing the bedroom door on her.

Elena took a sitting position on the bed, her left hand raised over her mouth, tears running down on her cheeks, before hearing the man's cries of pain, the silence filling the house a minute later.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this second chapter titled: <em><strong>"Breathing your breath".<strong>_

The story is being rewritten (prove) once again since the first update of each chapter.


	3. Say yes to my prayer

**WHISPER OF THE PAST** – (Sequel of my story: **Too much noise in the bedroom**) – SEASON 2 – TVD

**By Lovely Vero**

**Writer's note****: **I experienced the worst weeks of my life these days, and I had so much anger in me that this chapter was created with mixed emotions and a lot of sadness…Believe that every piece of myself is in this chapter. I channeled every emotion, and wrote to you one of my most powerful chapter to date. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm neither a saint nor a demon, <strong>

**God as my witness…**

**I'm a creature of the night that needs to feed my dying soul…**

**Need to feel your body against mine…**

**Your heart beating…**

**Your blood running in your veins…**

**I need to hear you say yes to my prayer!"**

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 3 -<strong>

"**SAY YES TO MY PRAYER****"**

_Protestant chapel__, on a Sunday night, two hours before, in the middle of nowhere._

"**Bless the Lord! Bless his children who are present tonight in his chapel…." **The middle age reverend man preached, standing on a little podium; in front of a small congregation reunited in this countryside little chapel, while opening his arms in a theatrical gesture.

"**Bless the Lord!" **The small assembly replied in unison to the reverend, while nodding their heads.

"**You can all be sited…"** The reverend asked them, before seeing the small groups of faithful villagers take their sitting position on the yellow wooden benches. **"It's a pleasure to see you all present tonight, if you would permit me, I will start by announcing the weekly news of our small community…" **

The small assembly nodded their heads one more time.

"**It is with great ****pride that I announce that Mr. Benjamin, who is present tonight, has celebrated his hundred birthday this week..." **The reverend announced to the crowd, before hearing hands clapping.** "Mr. Benjamin, a word to the assembly?" **The reverend asked him.

The elderly man, who was sitting on the first bench in front of the podium, took his cane and slowly rose on his feet, before turning to look at the assembly and exclaiming:

"**I'm still as dashing as ever…And I hope to reach the two hundred years in the future!" **Triggering hands clapping and loud laugher in the assembly.

"**We are wishing the same to you, Mr. Benjamin…"** The reverend said to him, before showing him with a hand gesture that he could sit again, adding. **"Miss Claudia and Mr. Ryan just turned ten years old this week also, you want to come to the podium and say hi to everyone?" **The reverend asked the twins who were sitting with their parents.

"**I don't want to go…"** The young girl said to her mother, while the young boy said: **"Cool…Let's go!"**

Their mother took each of their hands to help them stand up, before pushing them toward the podium. **"Go see reverend Edward…"** She ordered them to do, while hearing applause.

The twins reached the podium and the little boy; put his mouth on the little microphone.

"**Hey everyone…It's too cool!" **He screamed to the small assembly, at the same time their mother was trying to hide her embarrassment by hiding her face behind her hands, making the crowd to laugh even more.

Everything that followed that exact moment took everybody by surprise. The lights went off; creating children to scream and adults to look around.

"**Everyone, please, keep your calm…"** The reverend screamed to the assembly, adding. **"…I'm sure the light will come back very soon, it's probably just a power shortage…" **

"**Mommy, Mommy…" **You could hear the children screamed, while hearing the parents calm them down.

Every member of the small assembly froze their gesture when a ray of light from what seems to be a flashlight appear near the podium, illuminating the face of a long hair, bearded young man, who was standing at a near proximity of the reverend.

The reverend looked at the man, and pushed the twins toward their parents, helped in their steps by the small ray of light.

"**Can we help you young man?** **Are you in need of assistance?** **We seem to have lost the electricity in the chapel, and your flashlight is a gift of God at this moment…" **The reverend said to Alexander.

"**Mm…You're asking me if I am in need of assistance."** Alex asked the middle age man, with a demoniac smile on his lips**. "I believe that you are probably, all of you, reunited in this chapel, more in a need of assistance than I am…"** Alex responded to the reverend man, while bursting into a sadistic laughter and adding. **"What do you think, boys?" **

Several small rays of flashlights appeared, lighting up several men faces, aligned on each side walls of the chapel, their backs leaning on each of the window, with couple of them standing in front of the only door exit at the back of the chapel, behind the benches.

A dead silence filled the chapel for a couple of minutes, an aura of mix feelings could be felt, but mostly the true sense of danger.

"**Please…" **Animplore mother screamed at Alex and his men.** "…Let the children go, I beg you!" **

"**I will ask politely for all of you to leave this house of God…We don't want any trouble in here!" **The reverend added to Alex.

"**But reverend, I want to confess my sins to you…and asked for God forgiveness for what we, me and my friends, are just about to do?" **Alex said to the reverend while slowly walking to reach the man standing position, bringing the man toward him, by grabbing his left forearm forcefully.

"**Please, let these people go, I'll do whatever you want, but them, they are innocent children of God…"** The reverend asked him.

"**Sure, I let them go…I'll answer you prayer, my dear reverend…"** Alex replied to the reverend, while forcefully turning the man body to lean his back on his chest, before pushing him to walk toward the screaming crowd, in front of the chapel benches **"…I let them see the light, and I let them walk toward it…to meet their God!" **Alex murmured in the reverend left ear, before aggressively changing into his vampire face, entering his fangs into the man neck, leaving him lifeless in a few seconds, his body lying on the floor, near Alex standing position. **"Who wants to be next?"** He screamed to the assembly.

You could, from miles around - on the country side route, hear the loud screaming of the victims. They were running frantically in every direction of the little chapel, in pure desperation of saving their life, before being grabbed by the vampire men, killed in a few seconds, their body being thrown in every direction inside the chapel, their heads torn away from their necks, splashing blood everywhere, repainting the walls in a fresh color of red.

"**Come…."** Ryan, the twin boy, said to his crying sister, while ramping on his knees, and hiding between the benches, trying to get away from the carnage that was happening in front of their eyes, the little hand of his sister in his, before being both grabbed by a vampire man. **"Let go of me and my sister!"** The young man screamed to the hideous face that appeared in front of them.

The vampire man approached his mouth near the neck of the young boy, before being projected on the wall.

"**What did I say to you…"** Alex said to the shocked vampire man, who was knocked out on the floor. **"Never** **touch children again!"** He added while grabbing by the forearm the young boy and girl.

"**I'm sorry boss, I though…"** The man mumbled to Alex. "**You want me to compel them?"**

"**Get up!"** Alex ordered him to do. "…**Not yet…take them back to the house!"** He added before pushing the children toward the vampire man, and walking himself toward the exit of the chapel, while wiping the blood away from his mouth, before adding in a mix of scream and laughter.

"**Bless the Lord Mister reverend!"**

* * *

><p>Elena was pacing back and forth in front of her bed. Hours ago, she had noticed his departure from her bedroom window. AlexDamon had left with the majority of his vampire men, but she could hear that a couple of them were still in the house. She suddenly heard steps approaching her bedroom door, and she took a blanket to cover herself. Since more than two days she was wearing the same underwear, and did not have the chance to clean herself…she was just allowed to the bathroom, for her human natural needs, nothing more!

The door opened, and Bill, the reinforcement man or Alex entered, with a tray of food on his hands. She took a few steps backward, while leaning her back on the opposite wall of his standing position. He dropped the tray on the bed.

"**Eat!" **He ordered her to do, while turning to leave the room.

"**I'm not hungry…" **Elenaresponded angrily to him, while crossing her arms in front of the wrap blanket. **"It's been two all days that I've been locked up in this bedroom…In the same clothes, or should I say the same underwear…I just ….I just want to wash myself…" **She added to him.

"**It's not my place to grant you that privilege, sweetheart…" **Bill answered her.

"**You are just acting like animals…You have no decency!"** Elena mumbled angrily in her teeth.

"**But sweetheart, we are animals…What part of that did you not understand?"** Bill asked her, before bursting into loud laughter. **"Listen…Ask the boss when he'll be back…If he likes his woman fresh and clean, before you know…abusing them…He will probably allow you to take a shower, but I am warning you…the boys did a big mess in the bathroom already…"** He added to her, while still laughing.

"**You're despicable!"** She screamed at him, while pushing the tray away from her. **"I won't eat it!"** She answered him.

"**I've been called worst…"** Bill answered her. **"I would eat if I was you…The boss loves to see meat on his women's bodies, till their deaths of course…" **

"**You think you're funny, don't you?" **Elenareplied angrily to him.

"**I have my moments, ****sweetheart…" **Bill responded to her with a sarcastic smile on his lips, while leaning the right side of his body on the arch door, helping him relaxed his injured leg, making Elena raised one of her eyebrow.

"**What happened to your leg?" ** She asked him, despite of her good judgment.

"**What**** you think? That we are friend now, because I am bringing food to you? Think again sweetheart…If it was me, you would be dead already…I would suck up all your blood in an instant…But, the boss has a thing for a brunette who apparently knows who he was before he lost his memory…" **Bill said to Elena.

"**I ****know who he was before…."** Elena responded to him in a whisper, with tears in her eyes.

"**And I don't buy your crap!"** Bill responded to her.

"**It's not…" **She answered him, adding.** "…Where is he anyway?"**

"**I believed he wanted to pay his respect to the Lord**** on this Sunday evening…"** Bill answered, while mocking her. **"…He went with the boys hunting a little chapel, couple of miles from here…You know what they say, Sunday is the day of the Lord, and you need to pay your respect!" **

"**You take joy in**** killing innocent people…"** Elena replied with disdain in her eyes, and tears running on her cheeks

"**That's what we are****, sweetie pie…Vampires!" **Bill answered her, adding.** "Listen…I don't know what connection he had with you…Or what grip you have on him…But it won't last…Soon enough he will be free of you…I would count the days that I am still alive if I was you, little girl!"**

"**Don't you hav****e a soul? You were human before, like he was…He has a past, you must be having one too, if you are his friend, would you want to help him?" **Elena screamed at him, full of anger in her voice.

"**Don't play that game with me, sweetheart…And If I was you, I would eat!" **Bill said for the second time to her, while nodding his head in direction of the tray, before turning and passing the door arch.

"**Please…Give me five minutes to clean myself**** in the bathroom…"** Elena begged him one last time.

Bill froze for a minute, passed his hand on his long hair, before turning again to stare at her. She kept her eyes locked in his. He finally nodded his head.

"**I give you five minutes, and not a minute more…"** He replied to her, while showing her with a hand gesture that she could pass beside his standing position and go to the bathroom. She took a few steps, before stopping in front of Michaela's dresser.

"**Can I open the ****dresser drawer to see if I can find something to dress with?"** Elena asked him.

"**Don't pull a fast one**** on me, little girl…You won't live to see the next day if you do…"** Bill warned her.

Elena shook her head in negation, before rapidly opening a drawer and finding a nightgown in Michaela's old clothes. She then passed beside Bill, nodded her head as a thank you, before taking the direction of the bathroom.

Bill stood still for a while before taking a few steps forward; positioning himself near the bathroom door, sliding his right hand in one of his upfront jeans pocket, reaching for a very old yellowish small picture of a woman with two young boys, while looking at it with sadness in his eyes, before folding it in two and putting it back in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Bill was sitting at the kitchen table, playing poker with two of the vampire men who stayed in the house, after being told to stay put by Alex. Rays of lights appeared through the kitchen window, and engines noise filled the silence of the night.<p>

"**I believe the boss is back boys!"** Bill said to the two vampire men before bursting into laughter, while putting a card on the table.

Couple of minutes later, Alex entered the house, nodded his head to Bill, before directing his walk toward the kitchen fridge, taking a beer from inside, before opening it, and drinking from the bottle.

"**You had fun with the boys?"** Bill asked him.

Alex shrugged his shoulders as a careless gesture. Bill nodded his head to the two vampire men, signaling them to leave the kitchen.

"**What is going on Alex? ****You never that upset after a good hunt…She is getting to you, isn't she?"** Bill asked him.

Alex turned and looked at Bill, with a mad expression on his face, before throwing with a good strength his bottle of beer on the wall!

"**Fuck Bill! Stop patronizing me!" **Alex screamed at him in full anger, taking a chair in his hands, before breaking it in pieces on the floor, turning and walking toward the kitchen counter, slashing everything that was at his hands reach. Bill took a few steps backward, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. He knew Alex; when he was in full anger trance, it was better for all to stay away from him.

After ten minutes of trashing what was at his reach, he finally slow down…put both of his hands on the kitchen counter, before lowering his head, and closing his eyes.

"**So…Did it do you good? Are you feeling better?****"** Bill asked him.

Alex raised his head to look at Bill, before passing a hand on his hair.

"**Not even close…"** He answered him, before walking toward the kitchen door, opening it in a big slam and screaming. **"..Bring the fucking children!" **

Bill raised his head in surprise, before grabbing Alex forearm.

"**What in hell is going on with you? We**** made a pact Alex, never armed any children!"** Bill said to Alex while raising his voice.

"**Let go of my arm…"** Alex ordered Bill.

A few minutes later, children screams were heard in the kitchen, Alex turned and looked at the vampire man who was holding the boy and the girl.

"**Lock both of them with her in the upstairs bedroom!"** He ordered them to do.

* * *

><p>Elena was nervously walking back and forth in front of the bedroom window…The motorcycle engines had warned her earlier that they were back. She had heard screams from afar; probably poor victims that they had decided to bring back in the house with them.<p>

The bedroom door suddenly opened and a vampire man pushed two young children inside, before closing it behind him. The little girl fell on the floor, will putting her head in her hands, and starting to cry, while the young boy was standing beside her, with an empty expression in his eyes, while closing his little fists in anger.

"**Oh my God…****" **Elenaexclaimed, before walking toward their positions, kneeling in front of them.** "…Don't be afraid…are you OK?" **She asked them, while caressing the little girl head.

"**They killed ****our parents and everybody in the chapel…"** The young boy mumbled in his teeth, while staring at the emptiness of the bedroom.

"**Oh sweetie…"** Elena whispered to him, while trying to hold her tears. **"…You'll be ok…Come sit with me on the bed…"** She asked them to do.

They followed Elena to sit with her on the bed, one on each side, while lowering their little heads on her shoulders, helping them letting out their cries and anger.

"**You'll be ok…I'll do whatever I have to do to save you…" **He murmured to them.

* * *

><p>One hour later the bedroom door finally opened on Alex. He was wearing black tight jeans, with a black t-shirt. He sarcastically smiled at what he was seeing in front of him. She was standing on the left side of the bed, at the far opposite side of the bedroom, while keeping both children behind her, protecting them with her own life. He kept staring at her, while tilting his head on the right. The bedside table lamp was creating the right amount of light to illuminate the see through fabric and her naked body. She was wearing a white cotton nightgown that was not leaving a lot to his imagination: Her small, but perfect round breasts, with her dark standing nipples that were stretching the fabric, her slim legs, her desirable thighs, and her feminine pelvis center. He could feel the fabric of his jeans stretched between his legs. He turned and addressed himself to one of his men that was standing behind him.<p>

"**Take the children…"** He ordered him to do.

"**No!" **Elena screamed, pushing the children on the opposite wall, while hearing the children screaming from the top of their lungs.

The vampire man reached them easily, before taking the children and pushing her on the bed; she rose on her feet again, and tried to reach the man in desperation to try to save them, before being forcefully grabbed by Alex in a firm grip on her waist, and arms.

"**Let me g****o, I swear I'll kill you if you touch them…"** She screamed to Alex, while kicking her legs in every direction.

The vampire man took them out of the bedroom, before closing the door behind him. She continued to fight him as long as she could, before lowering her defense, breathless. Alex smiled, sliding her sweat hair away from her face, while putting his mouth near her right ear.

"**I love when you're full of anger****, Elena…I can only imagine the tigress you most be in bed…"** he murmured sarcastically to her.

"**Go**** to hell…"** She screamed at him, while trying to squirm herself away from him.

"**You have two options, sweetheart…"** He continued whispering in her ear, adding. **"…Option number one, saving the little angels, or option number two, you could save yourself? What will it be, Elena?"** He sarcastically asked her, while sliding his lips on her neck, tasting her skin with the tip of his tongue, creating forbidden shivers in all her body. **"I could easily enter my fangs in the pumping vein of your neck right now…and taste you for the first time…But, you know what I want much more than that, don't you?" **He continued whispering to her.

"**I**** prefer to die…" **She mumbled in her teeth.

"**Then, I'll make them the next ****midnight snack for my men…"** He responded mockingly to her, while pushing her away from him, making her loose her balance and fell on the bed, before walking slowly to reach the bedroom door.

"**Wait…"** She whispered to him, while straightening herself. **"…You** **have no honor, what is guarantying me that you'll let them go if I …"** She added, while swallowing and continuing. **"…If I let you have your way with me…"**

Alex stopped, smiled deviously, before turning to stare at her.

"**Nothing is guarantying you…And you are right I have no honor...But, you do****! So, are you willing to take the chance of not trying to save them…Oh so brave Elena?"** He asked her.

Elena closed her fists in anger, while keeping her eyes locked with his. He had her exactly where he wanted…And he knew it!

"**The clock is ticking, ****sweetheart…What will it be?"** He asked her, while sarcastically looking at his watch. **"…I heard that children blood tastes like honey for a vampire…"**

She turned her back on him, while taking deep breathes and closing her eyes for a minute, then she swept away the tears from her eyes, before lowering her shaky hands on the upfront buttons of her nightgown…She opened them one by one, before letting slide the nightgown at her feet, standing back naked in front of him.

He stood still behind her for a few minutes, before passing nervously a quick hand through his long hair. That woman had a way of making him feel emotions that he never felt before! She turned and moved toward the bed, before lying naked and completely exposed to his eyes, while turning her head to look the opposite direction of him.

"**What you are waiting for?" **She whispered to him, while shaking like a leaf on the bed, adding.** "…Do what you want to do, but do it quickly please…"**

"**But that is not what you want and you know it, Elena..."** Alex responded to her, while taking a few steps to stand in front of her staring sight locked in the emptiness of the bedroom. **"…You perfectly know the extreme sexual attraction and tension that is happening between us…and you are denying yourself of extreme pleasure, woman…If you would behave, I could become indulgent!"**

"**By killing me after your sadistic pleasure will be satisfy?" **Elena angrily mumbled to him.

He smiled perversely to her, before getting rid of his t-shirt that he drooped to the floor, his boots that he threw to the other side of the room with a resonant sound, before slowly opening his leather belt, and sliding the zipper of his jeans. She turned her sight to the other side, while blushing intensively.

"**A blushing bride…I'm touch!"** He added to her, while laughing. He felt her raising heart beat, her shallow breathes, and her intense fear…All of her intense reactions were increasing his need to possess her even more.

She heard his jeans fell on the bedroom floor. She closed her eyes and fists in anger, while biting her lips. She needed to be strong…She needed to let her soul free from this awful experience…But most of all, she needed to forgive herself. She felt the bed move, and his body falling on hers, and it felt like an electrical shock to her! It was still Damon's body…And it's been five years without touching it!

"**If It's quick you want, it's quick you'll have…It is suiting my sexual needs, woman!"** He said to her, before sliding a hand between her thighs, positioning his erected member, at the entrance of her center, before pushing himself inside of her. She closed her eyes and twisted the bedspread in her hands; she knew that he would make her physically suffer! But nothing came; he stood still for a few seconds, feeling a resistance between her legs, before taking her chin in his right hand, and turning her head toward him, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"**Fuck! Do not tell me that you're a virgin?"** Alex asked her. "…**And you are as dry as the desert!"** He angrily added to her.

"**What? Your bestial ego is not taking it?"** She busted in his face, before turning her face away from his stare once again.

"**I'll kill the children, Elena, and you know that I will…" **He whispered sadistically to her.

She closed her eyes one more time, before reopening it and murmuring:

"**You need to put threats on children to have a woman in your bed, what is that saying about you, coward?"** She screamed in his face.

"**Not any woman, sweetheart…I could have any woman…but you're a stubborn one…But, I understand that you would prefer to safe yourself."** He sadistically answered her.

"**Please, Just…I mean…It's been a long time…It's been almost five years that I did not…" **

Why did she confess this to him? He would take it against her and make her suffer even more….This man was not Damon…Damon was gone for good!

Alexander looked at her in total shock for a few seconds, suddenly rising in a standing position, away from her…While watching her lying still on the bed….He suddenly took in his right hand the ankle of her left leg, before slowly putting his mouth on her raised leg, sliding his lips slowly toward the interior of her thighs, startling Elena by his gesture.

"**What are you doing?"** She asked him, while feeling thousands of goosepumbs passing threw her body. She hated herself even more for feeling arouse this way.

"**Making you relax, sweetheart…waking up your sexual desire…"** He answered her in a whisper, before taking the other leg and following the same kissing path, before adding. **"…Why would you not even consider that this could be enjoyable for the both of us?" **

"**Please don't …"** She whispered to him, while turning her head from right to left. His lips, his touches, everything was Damon! She started to feel an intense fire and wetness emerging in her lower body, loosing slowly but surely all her self restrain, grabbing the pillow forcefully with her two hands.

"**Elena, relax…Let me handle this…" **He murmured to her, sliding his body between her legs, lowering his mouth on her belly, before kissing tenderly her skin, raising his hands on each side of her hips, to hold her still, before slowly lowering his mouth toward her feminine center. **"Now…Are you enjoying this?" **He asked her,before sliding the tip of his tongue on her private folds in an almost none perceivable caress, making her raise her pelvic toward his mouth, against her better judgement, to help him increase his caresses. She was lost…She was lost because of Damon's hands and mouth on her…She could not battle against these intense feelings. **"You like this, don't you, Elena?" ** He asked her in a whisper, before sliding his tongue inside of her walls, tasting her for the first time, making her arch her back in a silence prayer for him to deepening his touch inside of her. He raised his head and took a look at her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth opened, her hands were caressing her breasts, and she was more than ready to receive him now. He straightened his upper body, sliding his chest on hers, before lowering his mouth on her left breast, swallowing its entire aureole, before striking her hard nipple with the tip of his tongue. She gasped for air, sliding automatically her hands in his long hair, before grabbing it and pushing his head in a nearer contact with her breast. He mumbled incoherent pleasurable sounds, while sliding one of his hands between her legs to gently open them, before grabbing his erected member, and pushing it inside of her wet walls, in slow steady movements, before pushing it entirely in a last good push. She bit her lips, in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"**Let me know when you feel comfortable, I want you to enjoy this…"** He whispered to her.

She opened her eyes in surprise, and stare in his. Who was that man? Certainly not Alex, and certainly not Damon either?

He raised her arms above her head, sliding his hands on their lengths in a slow caress, before interlacing his fingers with hers. In a last self restrain to save herself, she whispered almost incoherently to him.

"**I can't …" **

"**You are already doing it, Elena…I always knew that you were sexually attracted to me, as I am to you…Give yourself to me, sweetheart…" **He murmured to her, his mouth in top of hers, while sliding the tip of his tongue on the length of her bottom lips.

If she needed to die…she would prefer to die with the memory of being touch one last time by Damon's hands…At least, she could imagine that it was him touching her right now…She instinctively crossed her legs around his waist, opening herself more to his future movements inside of her. Alex groaned with pleasure, before raising his pelvic and plunging in her further more, with slow in and out movements inside of her satin walls, crashing his mouth on hers, sliding his tongue between her lips, interlacing his with hers, in a exchange of torrid kisses, panting like two lovers who met after a long and unbearable separation.

He suddenly detached himself of her embrace, sliding his member out of her center, rolling on the side, before gently turning her body on its right side, pushing her right leg on the bed, while putting his chest on her back, before entering himself inside of her again, but this time from behind, sliding his right hand on her right breast, while sliding his other hand in a slow caress on her hip and pelvic bone, before reaching her center to caress her rose bump to increase her sexual pleasure.

"**Ohhhhhhh….."** Elena murmured in pure sexual ecstasy, lowering her head backward on his right shoulder, while closing her eyes.

"**Elena…"** Alex whispered to her, while kissing her neck and increasing his in and out movements inside of her. **"Say my name…" **He asked her in a murmur.

Elena was drowning in intense sensations; the woman in her was emerging, and wanted to feel alive again…Funny that it would happen a few moment before probably being kill….She nodded her head in negation to him, while feeling the first small contraction of pleasure hitting her.

"**Say it, Elena…Let go of whatever is holding you back…You wanted this as much as I did…"** He said to her, before pushing himself further into her. **"…What are you doing to me, woman?"** He incoherently whispered to her.

Seconds later Elena was hit with the most intense orgasm that she ever experienced in her life, and it is in a scream that she finally released what he wanted to hear, his present name, before feeling him crash with her while holding her hips with both of his hands, and pushing himself strongly one last time into her.

After a few minutes, he raised his head, sliding himself out of her. She raised her legs up on her belly, before putting both of her hands under the pillow, while taking deep breathes to calm down. She was in turmoil, and ashamed of herself, this was not Damon! This was a monster inside of Damon's body! Unfortunately for her, that monster made love to her the same way that Damon did in the past!

She heard him get out of the bed, reaching for something in his jeans pocket, hearing the noise of a lighter being open, before smelling the toxic odour of a cigarette, and then he took his lying position back on the bed, one of his arms on the pillow behind his head, while taking a few puffs.

"**You smoke?"** He asked her.

She nodded her head in negation to him.

"**I did not smoke at first…"** He continued explaining to her, adding. **"…Then I started a couple of years ago…It calms me down…"**

"**We're having a conversation now…"** Elena responded to him.

"**Why not…Consider yourself lucky; usually after having sex, I kill the woman I slept with…"** He mockingly answered her.

"**I don't want to share anything with you…"** She angrily told him.

"**And yet…You just let me fuck you!"** He answered her.

"**I did it for the children…"** She replied to him.

"**That's a bowl of shit, and you know it, Elena Gilbert!"** Alex said to her, before rising on his feet again, taking his jeans on the floor and dressing himself with it. **"This, what just happened between us…is meant to happen, again and again in the future…you know it…and I know it!" **

"**I will kill myself before that will ever happen again…You're a monster who's taking advantage of women and children…"** Elena mumbled in her teeth.

"**Actually…You'll soon realize that you will live only for the moments of having me in your bed! Mark my words on this…"** He replied to her, while picking his boots and t-shirt on the bedroom floor. **"And by the way…the children have been compelled to forget**, **and been dropped near the city a good hour ago…" **He sarcastically informed her, before directing his walk toward the bedroom door, opening it, before leaving the room, leaving behind him a livid and speechless Elena sitting on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>How could you ever forgive yourself for falling for that monster! <strong>

**There is a long route ahead of Elena, a route of acceptance, discovery and comprehension toward Alexander…the little girl had grown up…and it won't be easy for her!**

**I thank you for reading this third chapter, and wait impatiently to read each of you, like always!**

**Thank you also, for all the reviews that I received from readers that are not members of the site. **


	4. Marked for life

**WHISPER OF THE PAST** – (Sequel of my story: **Too much noise in the bedroom**) – SEASON 2 – TVD

**By Lovely Vero**

**Writer's note****: **My dear readers, first a bit of apology for having taken a bit more time to update this chapter. I was in the middle of personal issues in my life, and I had to move away from my place. After this, I needed also to finish two chapters in one of my other stories…So, now I am here and so happy to update. Back to Alex (Damon) and the next despicable and unforgettable thing he will do to Elena…But at the same time, if this chapter doesn't give you shiver of pure pleasure (while reading the most powerful **erotic** way he will make Elena his), I would not have done correctly my job as a writer!

I suggest that you find a link to Mary J. Blige very sensual song, "**Be without you", **to listen while you will read this chapter. I was listening to it the all time I was writing.

* * *

><p><strong>- Short recap of chapter 3 – <strong>

She heard him get out of the bed, reaching for something in his jeans pocket, hearing the noise of a lighter being open, before smelling the toxic odour of a cigarette, and then he took his lying position back on the bed, one of his arms on the pillow behind his head, while taking a few puffs.

"**You smoke?"** He asked her.

She nodded her head in negation to him.

"**I did not smoke at first…"** He continued explaining to her, adding. **"…Then I started a couple of years ago…It calms me down…"**

"**We're having a conversation now…"** Elena responded to him.

"**Why not…Consider yourself lucky; usually after having sex, I kill the woman I slept with…"** He mockingly answered her.

"**I don't want to share anything with you…"** She angrily told him.

"**And yet…You just let me fuck you!"** He answered her.

"**I did it for the children…"** She replied to him.

"**That's a bowl of shit, and you know it, Elena Gilbert!"** Alex said to her, before rising on his feet again, taking his jeans on the floor and dressing himself with it. **"This, what just happened between us…is meant to happen, again and again in the future…you know it…and I know it!" **

"**I will kill myself before that will ever happen again…You're a monster who's taking advantage of women and children…"** Elena mumbled in her teeth.

"**Actually…You'll soon realize that you will live only for the moments of having me in your bed! Mark my words on this…"** He replied to her, while picking his boots and t-shirt on the bedroom floor. **"And by the way…the children have been compelled to forget**, **and been dropped near the city a good hour ago…" **He sarcastically informed her, before directing his walk toward the bedroom door, opening it, before leaving the room, leaving behind him a livid and speechless Elena sitting on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 4 -<strong>

"MARKED FOR LIFE"

"**Woman, you are still refusing to connect with me, to be mine, to feel the heated desire between the two of us?**

**Then, let me put my mark on you…And you shall never forget it again."**

* * *

><p>Alex was standing in front of the bedroom window, his upper left arm placed on the window frame, above his head, bare chest and feet, wearing only jeans on him, while looking outside and smoking slowly his cigarette. He was taking a few glimpses at Elena who was still sleeping in the bed. She finally moved in her sleep, while stretching her arms above her head, and slowly opening her eyes, and then she saw him, startled, while taking the sheet to cover herself, as a protection mechanism.<p>

"**What are you doing here?"** She mumbled to him.

He slowly raised his hands to take another puff of his cigarette, without even answering her. Then, he open the window and threw the end of it outside, turning and taking a few walking steps toward the bed, before nodding his head in direction of clothes that were lying near her on the bedspread.

"**Get dressed…"** He ordered her. **"…I threw your old clothes in the garbage; the new one should be at your size."**

Elena straightened her upper body in a sitting position, before taking in her hands what seemed to be a very short black leather skirt, with a very stretch, deep neckline, grey t-shirt.

"**What is this? **She raised her voice to him in anger, adding. **"Where are my clothes, I won't wear this!"**

"**It's either that, or walking naked in front of me and my men…Your choice, woman! But as my girl, you'll wear what I want to see on you." **He explained to her.

"**I'm not your girl!" **She exclaimed in anger, adding.** "What is you sick game now, Alex?" **

"**Maybe my sick game of the day is to have wild morning sex with you now, Elena, who knows? To let your screams of sexual satisfaction filled the house; what do you think, would you be up to it?"** He whispered to her, while lowering his upper body at a near inch of her face, locking his eyes with hers, with both of his hands on each side of her body.

She kept her stare in his; gasping for air, while hiding her frightening self to him, even if she was terrified. Terrified, yes! But, also scare of her own reactions near Damon's half naked body, she though while staring at his naked chest.

"**Maybe you would love that, Elena? To be in my arms again…But you would not admit it to me, you prefer to play cat and mouse, and be the victim…Not really to hide it from me, but, more to hide the real truth to yourself , because we both know, for a fact…" **He said to her, while raising his right hand near her left cheek, caressing it, before grabbing her hair forcefully, to pull her head backward, making her mumble sounds of pain and surprise, while sliding his mouth on her neck, licking and tasting her skin with the tip of his tongue, in a slow upward caress, before reaching her left ear and murmuring to her.** "…How much you want to fuck with me, every damn second of the day!" **Alex saidto Elena in a slow whisper, before letting go of his grip on her, while feeling a slap reaching his left cheek in a matter of seconds. He raised his angry stare at her, while putting his left hand on his cheek. Elena, pushed herself with the help of her feet, at the far edge of the bed, while keeping the bed sheet on her, and breathing hard.

"**Never raise your hand on me again…You hear me!" **He screamed at her, adding.** "Do you know how easy it would be for me to force myself on you, right now?"** He asked her, before reaching to grab her left foot ankle that was showing a peek under the bedspread, pulling her in his reach, before covering her body with his, while putting his right hand on her mouth to stop her for screaming. "**Not so eager to slap me now, aren't you Elena?"**

Elena squirmed under Alex body for a minute or so, while trying to free herself from his grip of steel, before stopping all her movements, completely exhausted, while feeling tears rolling on her cheeks. Alex watched her struggle, with a sadistic smile on his face, before sliding his right hand, in top of the sheet, on her thighs and hips, while raising it on her chest, before angrily pulling the fabric down of her breasts, making her kick and squirm more.

"**Shhh, baby..."** He whispered to her, before lowering his head on her left breast, licking her hard nipple with the tip of his tongue, cupping her right breast with his left hand, and slowly making the same caress with his thumb, while holding her hands in a firm grip with his right hand.

"**No…"** Elena exclaimed, while shaking her head from right to left and closing her fists in anger. **"…Let me go, please?' **She added to him, before closing her eyes. This was unbearable, the fire emerging in her belly was in complete contradiction with the intense hate that she was feeling for Alex, so deep in her soul….She was fighting good against evil, and consuming the small amount of strength that she had still in her to go against him. She felt how arouse he was by the constant friction of his bulge on her pelvis, he was playing with her senses, and she was loosing the battle. Without even noticing, she opened her legs, and raised her hips to meet his movements, making Alex grunt with satisfaction.

"**Oh…You like that Elena…You like when I rub myself on your body?"** He whispered to her, while raising his head and waiting for her to open her eyes. **"…But you would like it more, if I was slowly entering in you…before rocking your world while having angry sex…" **

"**I prefer to die!"** She angrily responded to him, while opening her eyes to stare in his, in a confrontation.

"**And you will…"** He whispered back at her, making her startled with fear, before adding. **"…One day, fake "Saint Elena" will die, mark my words on this…and the real Elena will emerge in my arms, the one who's fearless, sexy, bad ass…and you know it! That is the reason you are so scare of me, Elena…because you know that I see through you, and that I will make you become that woman!"**

"**Go to hell, Alex!" **Elena mumbled angrily in her teeth, while lowering her sight; more shake up by what he had said to her, than what she wanted to admit to herself.

"**Ohhh I'll go to hell baby, with you at my side, soon enough…" **He whispered with his lips in top of hers.** "…Just believe that we'll reach it together, Love!" **He added to her, before crashing his mouth on hers, holding her two wrists in top of her head in a strong grip, while forcefully sliding his tongue between her tied lips, entering it inside, deepening his kiss, while ravaging her mouth with passion.

Elena tried to resist him as long as she could, but it was a battle lost in advance for her. When he felt that she was lowering her defences, he liberated her wrists, only to feel her arms encircling his neck, and her hands grabbing his hair, while returning his kisses.

"**Mmmm…."** He mumbled sounds of pleasure on her lips, while grabbing her bottom with both of his hands, to raise her hips toward his pelvis, making her cross her legs around his waist, before lowering his mouth on her neck, his vampire face transforming, without his knowledge of it, before biting her pumping vein very delicately, creating a small erotic pain, while making her open her eyes in surprise of how pleasurable it was feeling to her, and panicking a second later, while taking him by surprise and pushing him with all her strength away from her, raising on her feet, and taking the sheet to cover herself.

Alex raised his upper body on the bed, while jumping on his feet a second later and passing a hand on his vampire face, to calm himself down, making him transform to his human face, while smiling deviously to her.

"**You're afraid, aren't you…I won't kill you or turn you, I fed before, Elena…"** He said to her, while wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. **"You're afraid of being on the edge with me, aren't you? Because you know that the minute you will jump with me at your side, there will be no coming back for us, Love."**

She did not answer him; she stayed glued to the wall, with a shaking hand on the sheet placed on her breasts, to keep it from falling down.

"**Was he as good as I am in bed?"** He asked her, while taking calculated slow steps to reach her standing position, putting both of his hands on each side of her head, on the wall. **"That man that you kept the souvenir for five long years? Did he make you shiver, and loose all your defences…Wanting to get on the edge and jump into passion with him? Making the wild and passionate Elena come out of her shell? Or is it only me who's able to wake up that part of you?" **

"**Don't talk about him that way!"** She busted in his face, while closing her fists with anger. How did she ever think that she would be able to make Alex remember his past? That devil man would never listen to her! She had stupidly dug her own grave, by putting herself in Alex hands!

"**So, you were in love with him, then?"** He responded to her mockingly, while caressing her left cheek with his right hand, making her turned her head to the right, away from his touch. **"You were? Mm….Interesting…Then…"** He started whispering near her ear. **"…If it was love with him, it will have to be crazy passionate wild sex between the two of us, Elena!" **He added to her, in a laughing whisper.

"**You are despicable…"** She answered him.

"**But, you see, precious Elena…"** He answered her in a murmur, at a near inch of her mouth. **"…I am more truthful than you are…Mark my words, before the day is over, I'll make you mine for good this time, and not because of your fake reason for saving the children, or because you are playing the weak damsel in distress…but because every part of yourself will need, want, demand to be in my bed!"**

"**Then, I'll kill myself or I'll kill you before that!" **She answered to him, while turning her head to angrily stare at him.

Alexander keep his eyes locked with her for a short moment, before pushing himself away from Elena, picking up the clothes in his hands, and throwing them at her.

"**Get dressed, woman…You made me loose enough time as it is! The house is dirty…Clean it! And don't get your hope of staying here long…In a couple of days, we are leaving!"** He busted angrily at her, before opening the bedroom door, passing the arch, and closing it in a big bang noise behind him.

Elena closed her eyes, while finally being able to take a deep breathe, then she rushed and kneeled on the wooded floor, while pulling a few strips of wood away, before taking her luggage bag out of the secret hiding place. She frantically opened the zipper, she had no choice, she needed to reach Caroline and probably Stefan…She needed to save herself as soon as possible! She had thought that she could somehow bring back Damon, but with Alex it was a lost cause, and not in her reach.

**What?"** She exclaimed to herself, while entering several times her hand in and out of the bag, to assure her that this was true, and that she was not dreaming?

"**No!"** She exclaimed louder. All her belonging were gone, the bag was empty! She angrily threw the bag away from her, punching the floor with her closed fists, while starting to scream and cry from the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>The house was so dirty, that it took her a few hours to clean, scrub and made it liveable again! She had to endure the dirty talk, salty remarks, slaps on her bottom, from Alex's vampire thugs men, all of this while wearing the short leather skirt and low neckline t-shirt he had ordered her to wear.<p>

She was standing completely exhausted in front of the kitchen sink full of dishes when she heard Bill enter the kitchen.

"**Hello sweetheart…"** He said, while winking an eye at her. **"Alex want for you to bring beers in the living room…The boys are thirsty"** He added to her, in a laughing tone of voice.

"**Tell him to bring the beers himself!"** She lashed out at Bill.

"**If I was you, I would not make him angry…"** Bill added to Elena.

"**Why? He'll kill me? Please, make him do it…I would be free of him for good!"** Elena screamed back at him.

"**You know what your problem is, little Princess?"** Bill started saying to her, adding. **"…Lets just say for the sake of argument that you really know who Alex was before…"**

"**I know who he was…"** She mumbled angrily in her teeth.

"**Then why did you not told him yet?"** Bill asked her, while lighting a cigarette.

"**He won't listen to me…"** She responded to Bill.

"**Probably not…But maybe he will? He knows that for a strange reason he is connected to you…If you really know, and I highly doubt it, you are a fucking bitch for only thinking of yourself…Your problem is that in your pretty head, you think that the man you think he was will change the man he is now, and you are not able to fully grasp that the last five years counted for something…You refuse to see the man he has become, only to fulfil your fantasy princess world! You are thinking about yourself and not about whom he was or what he is now! All of his sadness, his hurt and his turmoil of the last five years are not counting in the balance for you…You only want to fulfil a fantasy, princess…Both, the man that you knew, and Alex are vampires, they will never be human, put that in your pretty little head!" **Bill busted at her, before leaving her speechless in front of the kitchen counter, while lowering her head and catching her breathe for a second.

* * *

><p>Elena entered the living room, with a tray full of bottles of beer, before dropping it on a side table, in a loud bang noise. The men were all scattered on armchairs, one of them was feeding blood on a human girl, making Elena turn her head quickly, with a strong need to throw up.<p>

"**Hey boss! Your lady of the week is looking fucking good in her pretty leather skirt!"** One of them said, while making the others burst into laughter.

Elena turned quickly on herself, to find Alex behind her, sliding his eyes from her head to her toes, with a sadistic smile on his face. He laughed at their remarks.

""**Believe it or not that one is giving me change for my money!"** Alex responded to them, while slapping Elena's bottom, before forcefully grabbing her by her right wrist and bringing her in full contact with his muscular chest. She resisted him by pushing, kicking and screaming, but he was keeping a firm grip, by encircling her with his arms, keeping hers behind her back.

"**Wow…Boss, that one must be fiery in bed!"** Another one said out loud.

"**She keeps me interested…"** Alex responded, while keeping his eyes locked with Elena's. ** "Come on, my girl; show them how interesting you are to me?"** He mocked her, in front of his men who were laughing hard, while rubbing his left hand all over her body.

"**Go to hell…"** She screamed at him, while angrily spitting in his face, adding. **"I'll never be your girl!"**

A death silence filled the room in a matter of seconds. Alex slowly raised his angry sight at her, while sweeping her saliva away from his face.

"**Alex…Don't do something stupid!" **Elenaheard Bill whisper to him, before being carried forcefully by Alex out of the room.

"**Hey boss! You know how to make a human woman behave, don't you?"** One of them screamed at him.

"**No….NOOOOOO…."** Elena screamed from the top of her lungs, while her upper body was being held forcefully with his two arms encircling her chest.

"**I'll show you once in for all that you are mine, Elena?"** He angrily mumbled in his teeth.

"**Let me go bastard…"** She screamed with anger to him, while kicking her feet in every direction.

"**Shhh….It won't hurt…"** He sadistically answered her, while whispering in right ear, turning her body for her to face him and compelling her in a matter of seconds, while watching her faint in his arms, before lifting her body in his arms.

"**Send a couple of my man to bring Ben in here; I have a work for him!"** Alex screamed at Bill, who was limping behind them.

"**Alex…I don't think it's a good idea!"** Bill replied to him, while shaking his head from right to left.

"**I said, bring him here!"** Alex ordered Bill, while climbing the stairs, and carrying in his arms Elena's unconscious body.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey, Alex… It's been a while."<strong> A man who was escorted into the kitchen by two vampire men addressed himself to him. He was tall, husky, bald, and tattooed, on his arms, neck and scalp, and he was carrying a backpack. **"Is it for one of your man?"**

"**No…" **Alexresponded to him, while hitting his fist with the man's, as a greeting gesture.

"**A lady friend…A vampire…"** The tattooed man asked him.

"**Human…"** Alex simply answered.

"**Where is she?"** The man asked him, with no additional questions, simply answering to the orders.

"**Bedroom upstairs, at your left…She's been compel she won't wake up for a long time…" **Alex replied to him.

"**Ok…I'll prepare my ink tool, just come to tell me what you want exactly?"** The man replied to him, while nodding his head to Alex and Bill, before directing his walk toward the stairs.

"**Alex? What are you doing?"** Bill asked him, while putting a hand on Alex left forearm, retaining him.

"**Giving her the lesson of her life…"** Alex answered him.

"**It's not like you to react this way, son!"** Bill replied to him.

"**Well…It is now that she entered my life! It is like fire between us, Bill…She is consuming me, I need to take control, or…or I'll loose myself to her!"** Alex explained to his friend.

"**I think you already did, Alex, I don't recognize you anymore…"** Bill told him. **"…You perfectly know that love has no place in a life of a vampire…" **

"**I don't know what love is, Bill…I've only have five years of memory…So, spared me the love speech…It's not love, it is way more powerful than that…" **Alex replied angrily to Bill, before directing his walk toward the stairs and adding. **"I want you and the boys out of the house for the evening!"**

* * *

><p>Alex opened the bedroom door, before entering inside, and taking a standing position near the window, leaning his back on the wall, before reaching for his cigarette pack and lighter in his jeans back pockets.<p>

Ben had put his tools on the woman's dresser, with his ink colours, while plugging his drawing ink machine, before slowly sliding his hands into chirurgical gloves, and taking a bottle of alcohol.

"**What do you want on her?"** He asked Alexander.

"**Draw my name…In a bloody red colour."** Alex asked him, while keeping his stare on Elena's laying half naked body on the bed.

"**Where do you want me to do it?"** Ben asked him.

"**The entire length of her lower back, when she can reach it the less…"** Alex answered him.

"**Permanent tattoo?"** he asked Alex.

"**Yes!"** He responded to Ben.

"**She'll be marked with your name for life, Alex…Are you sure?"** Ben replied to him.

"**Yes, I am!"** Alex answered the bold man.

"**Ok…Then…"** The bold tattooed man replied, while lowering the bed sheet, from Elena's back, and taking place near her, on the bed.

"**Will it hurt her?"** Alex asked in a murmur, with a hint of remorse in his tone of voice, making Ben turned his head to look at him.

"**If you compelled her…It shouldn't…But, when she will wake up, she will be soar and she will probably feel like her lower back skin had been burned a little…But, I'll give you an antibiotic cream, she'll have to put it twice a day for a while…And then, it should heal quickly!"** Ben explained to Alex, adding. **"You're lucky my man that I have years of experiences with my hands, and can tattoo people almost everywhere and in remote location…You are still 100% sure that you want to do this to her?" **He asked him for a last time.

"**Yes!"** Alex replied to him.

"**Then, count me free of any debt toward you…Our deal had nothing to do with humans who where not freely giving their approbation for this, Alex…"** Ben said to him, while keeping his stare in his.

"**No, our deal was for me to save your human ass from a biker vampire, because you, as a human as stolen his vampire girlfriend!"** Alex responded to him, while crossing his arms on his chest, with a mocking tone of voice.

"**I love Michelle!"** Ben simply responded to him.

"**It will never work between the two of you my man, if at some points you are not turning for her…"** Alex responded to him.

"**That is what you are planning to do with that one? Turn her?" **Ben asked him, while nodding in direction of Elena's body.

"**You are free of debt… You won't ever hear from me or my men again!"** Alex replied to him, without answering Ben's question.

"**Ok then…As you wish!" **Ben replied, beforepreparing the tracing paper of Alex name.

Alex lighted up his cigarette, while taking nervously a few puffs, before placing his left forearm on the window frame, above his head, sinking his stare in the darkness of the night. Exact same body position of this morning, when Elena had woke up and he had said to her that before then end of the day she would truly understand that she was his! Alexander was a vampire man of his words!

* * *

><p>Elena gasped for air, before opening her eyelids, a small ray of light passing between her eyelashes, while very slowly waking up. She straightened her upper body, by pushing her hands on the mattress, noticing that she was half naked under the bed sheet, with only her panties. She passed her legs outside the bed, touching the wooded floor with her cold feet, before sitting herself on the edge, while reaching for the grey t-shirt on top of the chair.<p>

"**Ohh…"** She exclaimed in pain, feeling an intense burn hitting her lower back, while slowly lowering her right hand to feel a large bandage placed on the entire length of her lower back. **"What is going on...What he has done to me?"** She mumbled, her mind in a blur of the last past events between her and Alex, raising herself on her feet, before taking a few walking step to reach the dresser, looking at herself in the mirror, turning her head while twisting her upper body to see. **"What is this?"** She nervously whispered to herself, before very slowly rolling the t-shirt on her belly, and lifting the edge of the bandage with her left shaky hand, while retaining her scream with her right hand placed on her mouth. In large red large calligraphic letter, the name of Alex was tattooed on her lower back. She felt tears running on her cheeks, while a rage larger than life was hitting her in the deepness of her soul.

"**I hate you!"** She screamed from the top of her lungs, while sweeping away with her close fists, all the objects on the dresser, lowering her upper body to pick up a bottle of perfume on the wooded floor, before throwing it with all her build up rage in the mirror, seeing it break in hundred of pieces. She then took all objects that were at her hands reach, throwing them on the walls or on the floor. She pulled the curtains off the wall, before tearing the fabric with her hands, without hearing the bedroom door open and close.

"**I always knew that you had this wild passion in you, Elena…"** She heard a voice say to her, making her froze on the spot, before slowly turn her head and body to face Alex, her hair all tangled and with trace of running tears on her face. He was leaning his back on the bedroom door, with both of his thumbs entered in his jeans front pocket, while staring at her with fiery eyes.

He suddenly detached his back from the door, while passing his t-shirt over his head, before throwing it on the floor.

"**Break all the things you want, scream, hit, we are alone…But let the real Elena out, baby."** He said to her, while taking slow calculated steps to reach her.

"**I will hate you for the rest of my life for this!"** She responded to him, detaching every syllable of her words in anger, while directing her walking steps toward a wooden chair, before breaking it on her knees, and taking a peace of wood in a form of a stake in her hands.

Alex was watching her every move with proud and fascination, while smiling intensely.

"**Be careful, sweetheart…Hate brings passion!" **Alex replied to her, while slowly approaching Elena.

"**I said that before the day would be over, I would kill you, Alex!"** Elena screamed angrily at him, holding tightly the wooden stake in her right hand.

"**And I said that before the day would be over you would be in my bed…Who do you think will win, Elena?"** He asked her, before grabbing in his vampire speed her left wrist, and bringing her in full contact with his muscular chest, before turning her body, to put her back on his chest, and encircling her with his arms. She gave him change for his money! She fought him with all the strength she had left in her, several nudges, scratch on his face and arms, and was able to make him loose his attention for a split second, turning on herself, and finally raising her right hand in the air, before lowering the stake to stab him, while feeling tear running on her cheeks.

"**Go ahead! What are you waiting for…Stab me! Stab the awful thug vampire that I am…Do it, Elena"** He screamed at her, while taking her wrist in his hand and pushing the sharp tip of the stake on his chest, in front of his heart, pushing it so hard that a drop of blood ran down on his chest. **"Do it!"** He screamed even louder.

She let go of the stake, while letting it fall on the floor, before punching repeatedly Alex's chest with her closed fists with all the anger that she got in her, feeling tears running fluently on her cheeks.

"**Are you done?"** He asked her, before getting a firm grip on both of her wrists.

"**I hate you!"** She screamed at him.

"**No, you don't, Elena!"** He screamed back at her, adding. "..**You hate yourself for being attracted to me…Because perfect little girl like you, are not attracted by thug like me…But you are…You want me with every fiber of your human being, and you know it!" **

"**Fuck you!" **She screamed back at him.

"**Say it!"** He screamed in a loud order to her.

"**No! Never…"** She screamed back to him, while shaking her head from right to left.

"**Say it Elena, damn it…" **He screamed even louder at her.

"**I want you!"** She finally lashed out in anger at him, before lowering her defences, completely exhausted by this never ending battle inside of her, while slowly raising her stare at him with her mouth and eyes wide open, in total shock of her own admission, adding in a whisper to him. **"Are you happy? I want to be with you…"**

"**That's my baby…" **He whispered back at her, while letting her free of his hands grip on her, lowering his head to touch her forehead, keeping his eyes locked with hers, while cupping her face with his hands. **"Then be with me, baby…Let yourself be free…You've been dead for five years, let me reawaken you." **He added to her.

Elena shook her head from right to left.

"**Elena…"** He murmured to her, before taking her right hand and putting it on his bare chest. **"…Let go, be with me…"**

In a matter of seconds, she snapped! She threw herself into his arms, while crashing her mouth on his, sliding and caressing frantically his chest, before raising her hands to grab his long hair forcefully, deepening her kiss while interlacing her tongue with his, realizing that she had never kissed a man with such passion before, all logic and reality was completely gone by the window, the only thing that Elena wanted, was Alex!

They both stumbled to reach the bed, while running their hands frantically over each other body, Alex was lowering his mouth on Elena's neck, by pulling her hair backward, in a mix of kissing and licking, and Elena was sliding his leather belt away from his tight black jeans, before throwing it on the wooded floor. In a matter of seconds Alex had drop his jeans on the floor, and Elena had pull her t-shirt over her head, sliding rapidly her panties on her legs, on the floor, before standing completely naked in front of him, raising slowly her sight at him, while breathing heavily.

"**Come…"** Alex whispered to her, before sitting himself on the bed and handing his right hand for her to put hers, their eyes locked, while watching her held out her shaky left hand to him, before interlacing her fingers with his. **"Don't be afraid…Trust me…" **He murmured to her.

"**I'm not…"** She whispered to him, climbing on the bed, before sitting on him, with her hands placed on his shoulders.

"…**You're so beautiful, Elena." **He murmured to her, while caressing her hair and back, before putting both of his hands on each side of her hips, lifting her up and slowly sliding his entire hard length in her. Elena closed her eyes, her head on his left shoulder, before slowly moving up and down on him, while he was at the same time increasing his own in and out movements in her, sliding his hands under her bottom to grab it firmly, increasing her pleasure. Elena's hands were grabbing his back muscles in a mix of caress and nails scratching, while filling the empty house with her scream of pleasure, letting go of all her inhibition, and it is with a last profound thrusting in her that they both reached their release in each other arms, leaving Elena breathless, with a rapid beating heart.

"**Shh…Breathe…Slowly, breathe…" **He whispered in her left ear, while holding her in his arms, and slowly caressing her hair, to calm her down. It took several minutes for Elena to breathe normally again, she was holding both of Alex's forearms with a firm hands grip, her head resting on his left shoulder, with her eyes closed.

"**You're ok?"** He murmured in her right ear.

Elena nodded her head to him, while slowly opening her eyes, and staring at him. He smiled to her, before raising his hands to slowly slide her sweaty hair out of her face, taking her chin in his right hand and raising it to gently kiss her, before lowering both of their bodies, on the bed, while sliding out of her, and putting his right arm on the pillow, under his head, holding her on his chest, with his left arm around her body, both keeping silent for a long moment.

"**It hurts?"** He asked her, finally broking the peaceful silence between us, while lowering his left hand on her lower back, without touching her tattooed skin.

"**It's a bit soar…"** She explained to him.

"**Lie on your belly…"** Alex murmured in her right ear, before getting up from the bed, and reaching the first drawer of the dresser, while taking from inside a bandage, and a tube.

Elena turned on her belly, her head on the pillow, while watching him, come back to her. He sat down next to her, lowering his right hand to slowly caress the contour of her tattoo with the tip of his fingers, before replacing his hand by his mouth, by sweet kissing the skin around her scarf skin.

"**Alex…"** She murmured to him, while closing her eyes, grabbing her pillow with her two hands, and enjoying the wave of delectable shivers he was creating in all her body.

He raised himself in a sitting position again, while opening the tube and putting antibiotic cream on the bandage, before slowly placing the bandage on Elena's tattooed skin, before taking his lying position back on the bed, and slowly turning her body, to take her in his arms.

"**Why did you do it?"** She whispered to him, her head resting on his left shoulder, while making circle with the tip of her fingers on his chest, and interlacing her naked legs with his, not even pulling the sheet up to cover her naked body, she was feeling so carefree in Alex's arms.

"**You know why, baby…"** He answered her in a murmur, while slowly caressing her higher back in slow delectable caress, lowering his head to kiss her forehead. **"…For you to finally realize that what is happening between us is bigger than us, we are link to each other…We can't stop it, Elena, and if you are honest with yourself you'll admit that I am right…And the past has nothing to do with what is happening now…" **He added to her, before taking her right hand in his, raising it to his mouth, before kissing the tip of each of her fingers.

She put her chin on her right hand placed on his chest, locking her eyes in his for a short moment, before sliding her body in top of his, seductively rubbing her breasts on his chest, before approaching her lips near his, while lifting her upper body with her hands placed on each side of his head.

"**What are we having here?" **He murmured to her, in a playful tone of voice, while sliding his hands on her back, before grabbing her waist.

"**You don't like?"** Elena whispered in his left ear, while biting his lobe.

"**Come here my naughty little tease…" ** He said to her, in a laughing tone of voice, while sliding his right hand to cup her left breast, and putting his mouth on her neck, making Elena closed her eyes and mumbling incoherent sounds of pleasure. **"I like this new Elena…"** He added to her, before turning their bodies in his vampire speed, and landing in top of her in a matter of second, while taking her by surprise. "**My turn to take charge, baby…"** He murmured to her, before slowly sliding his right hand between the inside of her thighs to slowly open her legs.

"**And if I don't want you to take charge, Alex?"** Elena asked him, while looking at him with fury eyes.

"**Oh…Babe, but you do…Why else would you tattoo my name on your body?" **He answered her, while mocking her openly and making her rise her hand to slap him in matter of seconds, while stopping her by getting a hand grip on her wrist, before bursting into laughter. **"…There is more enjoyable ways of touching me with your hands, Elena…"** He added to her in a whisper, with a smirk on his lips, before crashing his mouth on hers, and entering his length in her in a good push, making her crossed her legs around his waist, while opening herself more to his thrusting, scratching his back with her nails after feeling the intense waves of passion hitting her.

Yes Alexander had marked Elena Gilbert for life! She had sold her soul to him, and would probably burn in hell for the rest of her life! But for now, if hell was so enjoyable … She had no problem being with the devil himself!

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Alex is slowly starting to have flashbacks!<p>

Thank you all, from the bottom of my hearts (both the registered readers and writers of this site - and the ones not registered), for you unconditional love of this sequel story.

Can't wait to read you my readers! Till next time, keep safe!


	5. Give your soul to the devil

**WHISPER OF THE PAST** – (Sequel of my story: **Too much noise in the bedroom**) – SEASON 2 – TVD

**By Lovely Vero**

**Writer's note****: **Ok Vero, put back your "BAMF" writer's vibe in place! LOL…Every time, I come back to write this story, my dear readers…I give myself a free out of jail card to be bad to the bone with my writing! Alex is bringing that effect in me (smile). Those who know me would also know that it is like seeing a bunny transform into a devil woman (laugh)!

Ooooooh! Alex is evil and bad to the bone, alright….He will test her, and stretch her limits to the maximum….but she will fight him, with all that she got in her! She's a fighter that little one….It is a game of cat and mouse, and it can only end up in wild, burning, hot passion! Bit of advice – bar Tequila scene: You will need a glass of cold water with ice by your side, a fan or an air conditioning! Mark my words for it! Enjoy my dear readers!

**Music**: Always and for ever, the excellent group "**Lifehouse" **with the CD **"Smokes mirrors"**, and also (and you'll know soon enough why, winking at you…), "**We will rock you**" from **Queen, **this writing scene is for my friend **Emma**.

* * *

><p><strong>Extract from my Staroline story: "An unexpected love affair – Part II"<strong>

**Chapter 4: "Heat wave"**

* * *

><p><em>Two years ago<em>

_Pine City – Small bar – Near midnight_

_Oregon, near Snake River_

_Stefan entered the dark and smoky bar, while directing his walking steps to reach the counter, he was exhausted…He did not fed himself for several hours…And he needed something strong to help him find the courage to go hunting for animal blood in the forest. Since he had left Mystic Fall in this pilgrimage of trying to find his brother and regain his soul from his ripper past, he had only slipped a couple of times, and every time, it is with anger and determination that he had tried to get a grip on his humanity and fight his growing need to be Stefan the Ripper once again._

_He dropped at his feet his backpack and traveling bag, while passing a hand on his face, his beard of several weeks scratching his fingers. He really needed to shave himself. He took a sitting position on a bar stool._

"_Whisky, please…" He demanded to the man who was standing behind the counter, before finally raising his head to look at the barman in front of him. The man had drops of sweat on his face, wide scared eyes, and shaking hands. It is at that moment that he realized what was happening in this place, by taking a quick look at the room, in the mirror placed behind the bar counter, on the wall in front of him. Several vampires had taken possession of the bar, and were enjoying, an all including buffet of human blood at the present moment!_

"_Help…" The barman murmured in his teeth, as a last attempt to save his own skin, before sliding to him, with his right shaky hand, a small glass of whisky on the counter._

_Stefan slowly nodded his head, to calm the man down, while perfectly knowing that the man would probably not live to see the night, before slowly turned to face two biker's vampire men who were standing arms crossed behind him._

"_Well, hello folks!" Stefan said, while smiling to them. "Just here to have a drink…Don't want any problem…" He added to the vampires._

"_He's a vampire, boss…" One of them shouted to a man, who was sitting in a very dark corner of the room, with his diner on his knees, while gulping the open throat of a woman, before rising on his feet, snapping the woman's head away from her body, while carrying his carnage with him, leaving traces of blood on floor with each of his walking steps, finally reaching Stefan's bar position, before putting the woman's head on the bar counter._

"_It's a private party!" Stefan heard the man's voice said to him, before raising his head and facing Damon!_

"_Shot of Tequila…." Damon lashed out at the barman, while turning his head to take a rapid glimpse at Stefan, who kept his head down. "Private party…Meaning you take your vampire ass elsewhere!" He added to him, while screaming at the barman. "Hey…I want it now! Move! Or do you want to be my next trophy on the bar counter!"_

_Stefan could almost feel his heart beat again…After three years of searching for him, his brother was finally standing in front of him! Or he should say a pale resemblance image of what his brother Damon used to be. The man in front of him had none humanity left inside of him; it was simply an empty soul with only the worst demonic and sadistic instincts to keep him alive. The reverse curse had ripped his brother in pieces!_

_Physically, he was the same…Except that his hair were longer, on the shoulders now…He was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt, a ripped black jeans, biker boots with silver fins, and leather bracelets on each wrists._

"_You're still sitting there vampire, are you deaf?" Stefan heard his brother asked him._

"_Just enjoying my drink…" Stefan responded to Damon, while raising his glass to his mouth._

_In a matter of second, his entire body was projected into the left wall of the bar, and he was lying on the floor, before being grabbed by the throat, his body elevated on the wall._

"_Now…It's been a long time since I ripped out a heart of a vampire from his chest…." Damon angrily said to him, while for a split second, as Stefan noticed, Damon seemed shaken while looking at him, with a veil of interrogation in his eyes, like a "deja view" feeling. But, it did not last, and the emptiness in Damon's eyes came back as quickly as it left._

"_Alex, let him go!"_

_Stefan heard a voice calling his brother, from an older bearded vampire man, who was limping because of one injured leg, while being released from Damon's grip, and dropped on the floor like a bag of potatoes for the second time, before being pushed out of the bar by his thugs vampire men, with his bags thrown on the street near him._

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 5 -<strong>

**GIVE YOUR SOUL TO THE DEVIL**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'll shatter your life apart; I'll hold your heart in my hands,<strong>

**I'll count your tears, one by one; I'll suck your last breath out of you,**

**Till…. I'll break you in pieces, while finally capturing your soul, **

**And making you, my princess of darkness, for ever"**

* * *

><p>It was early morning, when Elena entered the bathroom, before closing the door silently behind her, closing her eyes, and leaning her back on the wooden door.<p>

She took rapid, but deep breaths, to calm her down, while feeling nauseous and dizzy all of a sudden; she put her right hand on her mouth, while directing rapidly her steps toward the toilet bowl, lifting up its cover seat, and kneeling in front of it, before relieving herself. After a few moments, she raised herself up on her feet, while passing the back of her right hand on her mouth, putting a hand on the sink cabinet, to keep her balance, before raising her head to look at the poor image of herself in the mirror.

She passed a rapid hand on her lifeless tangled hair, while feeling a tear running freely on her cheek…Her skin tone was white as the snow, profound circles were showing under her eyes, and her lower back was burning like hell. She opened the facet, before sprinkling her ravaged face with cold as ice water. She owed it to herself to not sink any lower than what she was now; she needed to put herself back together, if not for her…for the slim chance to see her daughter Rose again.

But, wasn't she the worst hypocrite ever? Not sinking any lower? How can this be possible after having given herself so freely to Alex? She was ashamed of herself, and she knew perfectly well that she could never face the "Why" of her last night decision. She lowered her eyes from the mirror, she could not even look at herself…She was not having any control over her attraction to him…And that was the reason of her being so sick in her stomach right now, that more than anything else. Damon had died five years ago, and he would never come back! She needed to stop thinking that Alex could ever be his replacement!

Now, there was no coming back for her! She needed to play his game…for Rose, only for Rose! It was that, or dying. She knew that after two months away from Mystic Falls, Caroline would put Stefan on her trail…But It had not even been a week that she had dropped Rose in front of the Salvatore's boarding house, leaving her daughter in the hands of Caroline, and she needed to assure herself that she would stay alive, by any means necessary, until the two months would have passed!

"_**Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer!" **_She needed to repeat that sentence to herself, over and over and over! She needed to convince herself that she could make him believe that she was really falling for him…her life depended on it now! She had to become one with Alex…Make him believe that she was her true partner in crime, gaining his trust in her….and precious time to save herself from this nightmare. She was making a promise to herself now; raising her sight in the mirror, and murmuring in an angry tone of voice.

"**I'll break you Alex…With all that I have left in me; I swear that I'll break you!"**

* * *

><p>Alex entered the kitchen, bare chest and feet, while directing his walk toward the coffee maker, before pouring him a cup.<p>

"**Come in…Don't be scare, sweetheart, the boss will be happy to see you!"** Alex heard Bill mockingly say behind him, before giving a quick glimpse to see his vampire friend bringing a young, frightened, random woman, in the kitchen. Alex looked at Bill in the eyes, before shaking his head in negation.

"**No?" **He asked Alex, adding. "**You're sure?"**

"**Yes! I don't need to feed now…" **Alex responded to him, distant, while sipping his coffee, and directing his sight outside, by looking through the kitchen window.

"**Then…." **Bill said to the woman, before forcing her, with a strong grip on her arms, to face him, while sighing and adding. **"…I guess you'll be my breakfast!"**

"**No…Please, no!"** She mumbled in screams to him, while trembling and crying, before adding. **"…Let me go, I won't tell anybody, I swear!" **

"**Oh….But you won't have to tell, sweetie pie..." **Bill answered her, before sliding her long blond hair behind her ear, away from the right side of her neck, while transforming rapidly and entering viciously his fangs into her veins, leaving her breathless in a matter of seconds, before dragging her lifeless body toward the house entrance, and dropping the body in front of the door **"…Because, you'll be dead!" **He added in a mocking tone of voice.** "I'll get rid of the garbage later!"** He said in laughter to Alex, before asking. **"So? Tell me…How's the little princess this morning, enjoying her new tattoo or enjoying your love making even more?" **

Alex kept quiet, his stare lost in front of him, while finishing his coffee. Bill took a sitting place on a chair, while resting his limp leg on another one, lowering his head, before nodding his head, and passing a quick hand on his face and beard.

"**I worry about you, Alex…"** He said to him.

"**Don't…I have everything under control…"** Alex responded calmly to Bill, adding. **"Tell the boys that we'll be leaving this place for good tonight, we'll be heading toward Michelle's place, before the underground…I want the house to be burned, with only hashes left behind us; exactly what Elena's past memories will be soon."**

"**I'll tell them, they'll be happy to hear it…It felt a bit too "Honey, I'm home" for their taste!" **Bill said to Alex, with a laughing tone of voice.

"**Good…" **Alex simply added.

"**She'll be coming with us I presume?" **Bill asked him.

"**Yes…." **Alex replied to him.

"**Ok, if you say that you have her under control, I'll give you that. But, I seriously thought that I had lost you yesterday night, son…The tattoo thing, really Alex? Never seen you react that way for a woman before…And…I was worry that you would let her have a grip on you. She's a very intelligent young woman, I know that you think that you have her under control, but I can see the power she has over you…She'll fight you with all that she got in her. Yes! She'll be in your bed every night if she has to do it to survive, look at you for God sake! You could have all the women that you want, and she has eyes! And she will stab you in the back the minute that you will the least expecting it! I can see that in her eyes…She'll break you, Alex!" **

"**No, Bill…I'LL-BREAK-HER!" **Alex responded to him in a louder voice, while deliberately separating each word of his sentence, before dropping his coffee mug on the kitchen counter, and turning to face him.** "She won't even see what will hit her in the face…I'll shatter her life apart, cracking every walls that she had put around her, hold her heart in my hands if I have to, count the tears that she will dropped for me every night, one by one, suck her life out of her, till she will finally break in thousand of pieces, make her forget her past, and then, when she will finally beg me for mercy, and want to be with me for real, I'll capture her soul, and make her mine, for ever…And only after all of this, I will be finally free of her mental grip on me!" **Alex busted in front of his vampire friend, before directing his walk toward the stairs, and adding. **"And don't think for a minute, that I don't know that she is playing me for a fool! I know, I see right through her little princess act….I'm ready for her, Bill…She'll have a fun ride in the hands of the devil! It will be my pleasure to tame her… Mark my words for it!"**

* * *

><p>Elena passed her t-shirt above her head, before dropping it on the bathroom floor, standing half naked, with only her panties for only clothes, in front of the mirror, while twisting and turning her upper body to take off the bandage on her lower back. The skin around the scar was red, and a bit of infection was showing…rubbing the sheets on a fresh tattooed skin for hours would have that effect, she thought while blushing…She reached to take a wash cloth on the sink cabinet, before opening the facet, when she felt him! She hold her breath and movements for a short moment…He had opened the bathroom door, before closing it behind him, and was now leaning his back on it, his arms crossed on his bare chest, while sliding his sight on her half naked body, with a sadistic smile on his face. She turned her sight to reach the soap dish, while taking a body towel to put in front of her naked breasts, closing her eyes and counting to five. "You can do this!" She murmured to herself, before turning herself to face him, while timidly smiling to him.<p>

"**What…No good morning kiss, Elena?"** He mockingly asked her, thinking that it was time for a game, adding. "**Don't tell me the honeymoon part of our relationship is already over, baby?"**

She slowly turned and finally faced him, while finally taking a few walking steps to reach his standing position, before raising her body on her tip toes, sliding her hands on his naked chest, and kissing him softly on the mouth.

"**Good morning…"** She whispered to him, her trembling lips on top of his, while locking her eyes with his stare.

He grabbed her hair with his right hand, while pulling them and pushing her head backward, lowering his head near hers, sliding the tip of his tongue on her bottom lips, and murmuring in top of her mouth.

"**Now…That is not very convincing, Elena…Coming from a woman who was screaming my name from the top of her lungs, every time, I made her come last night….Scratching my back with her nails, till my skin bled…Where is that woman this morning, you would not be playing with me, would you Elena?" **Alex asked her, while sliding both of his hands on her waist, before turning forcefully her body, gluing her back on his chest, while pushing her in front of the sink cabinet, making her grasp for air in surprise. **"Look at me!"** Alex ordered her to do, while waiting for her to raise her sight at him in the mirror.

"**I'm just tired, Alex…"** She whispered to him, while locking her eyes with his, playing the game that she had promised herself to play.

"**Tired…and suddenly shy?" **He asked her, while playing with the corner of the body towel, which she was keeping in place in front of her breast.

Elena kept her stare locked with his, while shrugging her shoulders.

"**It's new for me Alex…I don't know how to react or be around you…You have to give me time…"** She whispered to him, while taking his right hand in hers, and bringing it to her mouth, before kissing its palm gently, while avoiding looking at him in the eyes.

"Oh! You're good Elena Gilbert…" He thought with a smile on his face, but he was way more devilish than her!

"**I'm a patient man, Elena…You know it…It took me years to track you down…" **He murmured to her, his lips on top of her left ear. **"…But now that I have you…"** He added to her, while caressing her bare arms with the palm of his hands, creating wave of shivers in all her body. **"…I just want to touch you every second of the day…And I know that you are craving for the same deep intimacy." **He continued whispering to her, before turning her body, and pushing her on a near wall…Making her grasp for air a second time, while rubbing his hands on her body. **"Caress me…" **He whispered in her ear, while putting her hands on his chest, before lowering his mouth on the right side of her neck, sliding the tip of his tongue on her pumping vein, in an upward movement toward her mouth, before sliding his lips on top of hers, and kissing her deeply.

Elena had unfortunately, no other choices, but to go along with this embrace. She raised her hands on his chest, in a mix of caressing and grabbing his skin, sliding them on his back, with the pleasant sensations of his tight muscles under her fingers, while feeling his hands detaching her body towel, before letting it dropped on the bathroom floor, raising his right hand to cup the perfect roundness of her left breast, making her groaned his name and closed her eyes. He pressed her harder in his arms, while sliding his hands on her lower back, before hearing her groaned in pain.

"**What is it?"** He asked her.

She shook her head from right to left, saying:

"**Nothing…I just have a bit of infection."** She responded to him.

He turned her body around, and lowered his sight on her lower back, while seeing redness around her scar skin.

"**You should have told me…"** He said to her, while grabbing the antibiotic cream that he has seen on the sink cabinet.

Elena shrugged her shoulders, while lowering her head. He put his fingers under her chin, while rising and turning her head up to make her look at him.

"**That happens to naughty girl, who's rubbing her skin on sheets all night."** He mockingly said to her, before putting cream on her scar skin. **"I have put clothes on the bed for you to wear…Me and the boys; we're going out tonight…And you are coming with us!" **

"**Where…" **She asked him, while bending her upper body to pick up the body towel on the bathroom floor, before wrapping herself with it.

He smirked at her, without responding to her question, while directing his walk toward the door, before opening it, and leaving her alone in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're going to stay in front of the bar all night, Elena?" <strong>Alex mockingly asked her, while getting rid of his motorcycle helmet, watching her getting off the motorcycle herself, before handing her own to him. He smirked at her, before sliding his appreciative stare from her head to toes…She was wearing the clothes that he had put previously on her bed, black high heels boots, skinny, low waist, black jeans, low cut t-shirt, purposely showing her tattoo in her back, and a short black leather vest. ** "They won't bite you, baby….If someone bites you one day, it will be me!" **He added sarcastically to her.** "Come!"** Alex ordered her to do, while forcefully taking her hand in his, and entering the bar.

Alex entered inside the bar, with her at his side. Elena glued her back to one of the walls, while looking around her. The bar was filled with smog, an after taste of alcohol in the air, and filtered lights, all of which were giving a filthy ambiance to the place, but it looks nevertheless decent and clean. Most of the bikers were playing poker on tables, while putting wages of money or jewelry in front of them. Elena only saw one woman, in the middle of them, she was standing beside a very tall, husky, bald, and tattooed man, the said woman was dressed in Gothic clothes, in black from head to toes, and seemed very infatuated by him….no one had noticed Alex's and Elena's entrance yet.

"**Hey Rick! Put the song in the juke-box…It's been a while that we did not do our little show number!"** Several of the vampire men of Alex screamed at the said Rick, who seemed to be one of Alex's men, while hitting their fists on the tables to encourage him to do it.

"**It's been a while guys…You're right!"** He replied to them, while gulping his entire beer bottle, before putting quarters in the juke-box machine.

It did not take long for the place to be filled by the rhythmic - tempo noise of hundred of feet kicking the wooded floor of the bar, and an old rock classic of _**Queen,**_ to be bursting through the juke-box speakers, while Rick started singing:

"_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day…You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place…Singin'…_**" **

At the moment that all the bikers were shouting,

"_We will, we will… rock you!_

_We will, we will… rock you!_"

Leaving a speechless Elena, her back glued on the entrance wall, before seeing Alex nodding his head to her, to sign her to sit at a near table, which she managed to do on shacking legs. It was official to her: _**Elena Gilbert**_ _**had reached hell**_**!** Alex got rid of his black leather biker jacket, threw it on a near chair, showing a torn and sleeveless grey t-shirt, on a torn jeans, before jumping on the bar counter, hearing the welcome loud cheering of the audience, before breaking several glasses with his feet and starting to sing out loud himself, with an explosion of hands clapping:

"_Buddy_ _you're a young man hard man shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day…You got__** BLOOD **__on your face, you big disgrace, waving' your banner all over the place…__**"**_

Hearing once again, the biker's group screaming after Alex:

"_We will, we will…rock you!_

_We will, we will… rock you!_"

Alex singing:

"_Singin', Everybody!"_

With the last cheers of his men:

"_We will, we will… rock you!_

_We will, we will… rock you!_"

When the song was over, Alex jumped, from his standing position on the bar counter, to the floor, while hearing screams and cheers, he knocked his right fist with the one's of Rick.

"**Hey boss! Tequila shots…"** Several vampire men shouted from the top of their lungs to Alex. **"Tequila, Tequila…Tequila…"** They all continued to scream at him.

Elena, who was still sitting quietly at a table, in a darker corner of the bar, saw Bill approaching her, before taking a standing position behind her, while drinking his alcohol glass.

"**You think you'll survive long in these conditions, Princess?"** He mockingly asked her, before lowering his head near her left ear and murmuring to her. **"It's not a low cut neckline, showing your pretty breasts, low waist thigh jeans, and high heels boots that will make you his woman! And certainly not the tattoo that he had put in your lower back….You are realizing that, aren't you, sweetheart?" **He added to her, making Elena closed her fists in anger, but keeping quiet.

"**Alex, Alex…Alex!"** The men were continuing sheering with louder screams.

"**Because you see, a spoiled girl like you won't last long in his arms, Elena…He'll break the porcelain doll that you are, sooner or later!" **Bill said to her, in a mocking tone of voice.

Elena got up on her feet, taking Bill by surprise by angrily pushing her chair on the floor, before getting rid of her black leather coat, throwing it on the table, and bursting loudly at one inch of Bill's face.

"**I don't like you either Bill! Every time I see you, I just want to throw up! Maybe if you could take a bar of soap from time to time, and wash yourself, while trimming you awful beard, a woman would want to look at your face…. Now, shut your damn mouth up! Or I'll make you shut up! What is between me and Alex is between me and Alex, and it's not of your fucking damn business, and another thing: I'm not a freaking porcelain doll – Put that in your fucking head, or It is me who will tattoo it on your forehead to make you remember it!" **

A dead silence filled the place in a matter of seconds; Elena turned herself, sliding her sight on the entire room, while noticing being the center of the attention, with all eyes turned at her.

"**What did you do to my girl, Bill…For her to be so pissed at you?"** Alex mockingly asked his right hand man, adding. **"You want to give me a hand with the salt part, baby?"** He asked Elena, literally putting her on the spot in front of his group of men.

The woman who was now standing behind the bar, smiled at the scene and took a Tequila bottle on a shelf behind her, before sliding it on the bar counter toward Alex.

"**Thank you Michelle!" **Alex shouted to her.

"**Elena?"** Alex repeated to her, while opening the Tequila bottle, and turning to lock his fiery stare with hers, in an intense game of power between the two. She could feel her heart beats pumping in her ears – Damn this evil man! **"Boys, I think Elena needs a bit of encouragement, she is shy, she told me so this morning…You should cheer her up!" **He added in a mocking tone of voice, while winking at her.

In a matter of seconds, Elena heard his men shouting her name from the top of their lungs.

"**Elena…Elena…Elena…." **

"**I am waiting for you, sweetheart…" **Alex added to her, whiletaking the bottle of Tequila in his hands.

She kept her stare in his, while taking her first walking steps toward his standing position near the bar counter, swinging her behind on her high heels boots, like there was no tomorrow, while taking the bottom of her low cut t-shirt, and turning the fabric material in her hands to make a knot just above her belly button, lowering her deep neckline by the same way, and showing subjectively the roundness of her breasts and the lace of her black bra, while being cheer by his men, with loud whistling, screams of her name, and fists hitting the tables.

Alex kept his eyes in hers, before sliding his stare from her head to toes, while smiling and thinking that Elena Gilbert was a hell of a fighter, a stubborn, obstinate, fearless woman! She would go to great ends to prove him a point! And at this present moment, even if he knew that she was doing it to make him believe that she was really on his side, he never wanted her more!

She finally stood in front of him, her two hands on each side of her waist, before grabbing the bottle of Tequila from his hands, while putting her mouth on it, leaning her head backward and drinking several big gulps, hearing wild burst of applause in her ears.

"**Hey boss…Your girl is a read bad ass drinker!"** Several screamed at him.

"**Oh believe that she is also a bad ass in other areas!"** Alex screamed at them, before slapping hard her bottom, creating a burst of laughter.

She lowered the bottle, while passing the back of her right hand on her mouth, before approaching him, and putting the bottle back in his hands, deliberately gluing her body on Alex's, while rubbing her breasts on his chest, creating more cheers between the men, before grabbing his hair with her hand around his neck, and whispering in his right ear, with a false sfeductive smile on her face.

"**Never underestimate me, Alex!" **She murmured to him, adding. "**And go to hell!" **

"**With you…Anytime, baby!" **He whispered back to her, in her left ear, while sliding his right hand around her waist, before gently biting her ear lobe, making her close her fists in anger, he was obviously playing her for a fool. It was time for her to teach him a lesson!

She gently pushed him away, before raising herself in a sitting position on the bar counter, heels of her boots on top of two separate bar stools, raising the salt in one hand above her head and a piece of lime in the other, Alex's men shouting their appreciation of the scene, by continuing to scream her name. She lowered her upper body, before lying herself on the bar counter, bending her back, in the most suggestive way, inserting the lime quarter between her breasts, wetting her fingers in her mouth, in a in and out motion, before humidifying her belly skin with them, and throwing a bit of salt around her belly button.

"**What are you waiting for…Scare of a little bit of challenge, Alex?"** She screamed at him, with all the anger and resentment she had in her, making his men burst into loud laughter.

"**Alex, your girl is challenging you!"** They screamed back at him.

Alex raised his right hand above his head, asking with his gesture to obtain the silence, which came not even a second later.

"**Accepting your challenge, sweetheart!"** He screamed back at her, while hearing his men screaming loudly his name, adding. **"But in return, you'll have to accept mine!"** He approached her, while slowly and seductively got rid of his t-shirt, standing bare chest in front of her, before grabbing the Tequila bottle in his right hand, and drinking several gulps.

"**You have to see it, to believe it!"** Bill said to Ben, who was standing beside him, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**Well she is certainly not a porcelain doll now!"** Ben mockingly answered, while winking at Bill, and drinking from his beer bottle.

The minute that Elena saw Alex jumped on the bar counter, she knew that she had made the wrong move by challenging him this way, but, she needed to put a front, keeping her calm, and hiding to him how scare and frightening she was….But must of all, how turned on and sexually aroused she felt at this present moment, watching him bending slowly toward her. He winked at her, before kneeling in front of her, while opening her legs, and sliding his upper body between them, before lowering his head and mouth on her belly button, while licking the salt that she had put previously on her skin, she bended her back even more, while closing her eyes, all rational thoughts leaving her mind.

She felt an intense fire rising in her body, the minute his lips touched her skin, waves of delectable shivers surging from the burn of his lips. All the screams, wild shouting surrounding them, disappeared completely for her. She was now only surrender with the most intense sexual sensations that Alex was giving her. He raised his head, and saw that Elena had closed her eyes, and slightly open her lips, in a silence prier for a kiss. Alex smiled heavenly…he had her exactly where he wanted….He took the bottle in his hand, gulping the Tequila, before dropping it, and sliding his hands upward, on each side of her chest, lowering his head once again between her breasts, before biting into the quarter of lime, while hearing wild applause from the audience. Elena opened her eyes; in an intense staring in his eyes, with the shortness of her breaths, not knowing if the ringing in hers ears were caused by the cheers, or the fast beats of her heart.

Alex took her left hand in his, lifting her upper body in a sitting position, gluing her to his chest, his lips at a near inch of her mouth, his eyes locked with hers, in an intense burning stare, while holding her face in his hands, and caressing her left cheek with his thumb.

"**Never underestimate me, Elena…"** He whispered to her, while repeating her own previous sentence to him, his lips on top of hers. **"…This morning, you played me for a fool, Elena…And I knew it…Because I see right threw you, Princess…But this…just now….This was fucking real…This is us…It consumes you with passion…This is the Elena that I want in my arms…And this is the Elena that you want to be…And that is scaring you more than anything!" **He added to her in a murmur, while taking her by surprise, by crashing his mouth on hers.

"_He knew!"_ She thought…He knew that she was playing with him since this morning…But this, what they just shared on the bar counter; in the middle of a wild audience…He knew also that she was not playing with him this time! Mad more at herself than anything, or anybody else, she tried to push him away, but he had a solid grip on her…and she finally gave in, by sliding her hands on his naked chest, before grabbing his hair, and sliding her tongue in Alex's mouth, while hearing his moaning of pleasure on her lips.

As fast as the kiss has started, it simply stopped. He jumped from the bar counter to the floor, while taking the bottle of Tequila in his hand again, and gulping the rest of it, with the wild clapping of his men's audience, then he turned and took Elena by the waist, while dropping her on the floor. Her hands on his chest, she raised her head and sight on him, before detaching herself from him.

"**Well…"** Alex started screaming to his men. "…**Let just say that we were both winners!" **He added**, **while locking his eyes with Elena's.

She never knew how she had found in herself the strength to go back to the table, all her body was shaking like a leaf!

"**It's a bit disturbing, isn't it? But they are not that bad…They're just having fun!**' Ben said to Elena, while placing a beer bottle in front of a shaking Elena, and taking place on a chair near her sitting position.

The tattooed man she had seen discussing with the woman at the bar was now sitting beside her. She nodded her head to him; while not knowing if she should talk to him or not, actually, she was so out of her comfort zone, that she could feel the beats of her own heart in her ears, with each breaths that she was taking...A mix of after the event, strong level of stress, and she would never admitted to herself, the intensity of what she had just shared with Alex….She was scare, and was feeling lonely and insecure. Damn Alex! He just tested her…And he knew that immersing her in his world would scare her half to death! But she was handling it! She needed to repeat this to herself.

"**You have guts! What you just did, right now, blasting Bill in front of Alex's men and the Tequila show on the bar counter… It completely surprised everybody, but most of all, Alex…And he is not easily surprised! Though, I totally saw that you were testing him…And he knew it too!"** Ben added to her, with a smile, while taking a taste of his own beer. **"I'm Ben by the way…**" He added to her, while presenting his hand to her. **"…I'm human!"** He added, to calm her down.

Elena opened her mouth in shock, before handing her hand to him, and shaking it.

"**I'm, Elena…"** She replied to him, still shivering because of her nerves. Could this Ben be her salvation for escaping? Or could he at least deliver a message to Caroline if she was able to convince him to do so?

"**Don't even think about it, I would never betray Alex, by contacting someone that you know!"** He said to a speechless Elena.

She lowered her head disappointed, while taking deep breathe, before raising it again, and asking.

"**What does he have on you?"** She asked him, with a detached voice, while shaking her head from right to left.

"**On me, nothing, Elena…He just saved my life once!" **Ben told her, making her wince with surprise, before adding. **"Yes! He did that for a human! Surprising isn't it? If you think that his devil behaviors is all that you will get from him…But, that's not the truth!" **

Elena did not replied, she just sit silent beside the man.

"**Michelle is my girlfriend…"** Ben told her, while nodding his head in direction of the woman who was standing behind the bar. **"She's ….She's a vampire. And the owner of this bar…We're living between here and there…Here being the bar, and there being my tattoo shop the other side of the street…"** He added to her, continuing. **"…She used to be with Rick…But, she presented herself one day at my tattoo shop…And, the first time we lay eyes on each other…BOOM! Something clicked, something happened, we just knew…She was still with Rick at that time … Rick is the one standing near Alex at the bar, at the moment…Let just say that I almost lost my life for loving her!"**

"**It's you who tattooed me, isn't it?" **Elena asked him, suddenly putting two and two together.

"**Yes…And, I'm sorry…I could swear on my human life that I never tattooed people against their approval usually, but, this was a special case…" **Ben explained to her.

"**You were obligated to do it, because Alex saved your life once …" **Elena replied to him, while finishing his sentence.

"**Let say that I am not obligated to do anything anymore…" **Ben replied to her, adding. **"…The skin is healing well."** He added to her, while lowering his sight on her lower back, and smiling.

"**Yes…" **Elena simply replied to him, while taking the bottle of beer in her shaking hands, before taking her first gulps.

"**You don't want to be here, Elena?" **Ben asked her.

"**No…" **She whispered to him. **"…And I hate him, for doing this to me!"** She courageously confessed to him, without knowing if he would repeated it to Alex, but with the confidence at the same time, that he would not, something about Ben, felt like trustworthy to her.

"**No, I don't believe you hate him…" **Ben replied to her, making her raised her head to look at him with surprise, adding. **"…Do you believe in love between a human and a vampire, Elena?"** Ben asked her.

Elena lowered her head, before taking a big breath and confessing.

"**I think it's possible….!"** She answered him, while sadly thinking of Damon.

"**Because the way you were looking at Alex, when he was singing on the bar counter...And your little show number to prove him that you could go against him….Reminded me of the way I was with Michelle, when I met her! I think there is real passion between the two of you and that you're falling for him…" **He replied to her, adding.** "…It's a pitiful life we're living, Elena…Nothing that we thought is the truth anymore…And as human, we will all die one day…At least, they, the vampires, are more truthful to the way they are, they don't go against their true nature…Don't let your pride getting in the way of what your heart really wants…and something tell me, that you are not truthful to what you really want…" **He added to her, before raising himself on his feet.

"**So…You'll turn for her then? You let your humanity leave your soul, only to be with her? While following a group of thugs vampires, who takes human life for granted!" **Elena replied to him, in an angrier voice. "**You'll forget all about who you were for her?" **

"**Probably…Isn't it what love is all about? But the real question is: Will you turn for him, Elena?" **Ben asked her, before leaving.** "It was nice to meet with you, face to face, this time, Elena…" **He added to her, while nodding his head, and continuing. **"And by the way, if you haven't done the little number you just did…I would have helped you escape…But, now…I believe that you have a journey to do with Alex…The upstairs loft is available for the nights that you and Alex will need to stay there, take the corridor till you see the stairs…."**

"**What you mean, the upstairs loft if available, are we staying here?" **She asked him, while putting a hand on his tattooed right forearm to retain him.

"**I thought you knew…." **Ben replied to her, adding. **"…He told me that you and his men had left the house that you were leaving in and that they would be heading north…Toward the underground quarters…" **

Elena shook her head in negation, and lowering her hand away from Ben's forearm. Alex had played her for a fool! Luring her to leave Michaela's house for good!

"**The underground….What…What is that?"** Elena asked him.

"**You'll know soon enough…"** Ben replied to her, before nodding his head, and leaving her side.

She stood up from her sitting position a second later, while taking her leather jacket in her hands, and directing her shaking legs toward the said corridor, without noticing that Alex was following every of her move, from his standing position, near the bar.

* * *

><p>She found the corridor easily, climbing the stairs, and pushing a door to enter inside the loft. The place was big, but almost empty of furniture. Small kitchen in a corner of the open space, a bed and two side tables….table and couple of chairs. After looking around, she finally found the bathroom; she entered inside, before holding herself with her hands on the sink cabinet, her head down, while taking deep breaths. She had left behind, her last connection with her previous life, and more so, with Damon: Michaela's house….Now, she was really at Alex's mercy! She suddenly felt a cold shiver going through her body. She opened the cold water faucet, before sprinkling her face with fresh water, raised her head to look at herself in the mirror, she had blushed cheeks, and her eyes shone, her lips were swallowed, after the effect of their shared kiss. She stepped out of the bathroom, before benching hard at his sight in the middle of the loft.<p>

"**Going somewhere, Elena….I missed you downstairs, baby?" **He said sarcastically to her, while crossing his arms on his chest.

She turned on herself, and took a few walking steps toward him, before raising angrily her head and sight on him.

"**Why didn't you tell me that we had left the house for good?"** She busted in his face, while taking walking steps to reach his standing position, in a confrontational gesture of her part.

"**But, sweetheart…Being with your man should be the most important thing for you…You shouldn't care about the location? Happy to see that you are back to being your bitch self again….And that you left your comedy acts of this morning behind you…." **He mockingly answered her.

Elena angrily raised her fists, before throwing it on direction of his face, with all the strength that she got in her. He intercepted it with his left hand, while holding her fist forcefully.

"**NEVER-RAISED-YOU-HAND-AGAIN-ON-ME…"** He angrily warned her, while lowering his head at a near inch of hers, before letting go of his grip on her arm a second after.

She rubbed her writs, while taking deep breathes, and asking:

"**Where are you bringing me, what is this underground place?" **

"**Not of your concern for now…" **He responded to her.

"**I want to go back to the house…." **She ordered him, while closing her fists in anger.

He devilishly smiled at her, before raising his left leg and biker boot, on the edge of a kitchen chair, forbidden her to reach the entrance door, while caressing her hair.

"**Ohhhh, Elena….Not going to happen...And you know why?"** He sarcastically asked her. **"…Because I asked couple of my men who stayed behind to burn the house to the ground…Leaving only ashes behind us!" **He added to her, with a smirk on his face, while tilting his head to the left to mock her more.

Tears appeared in her eyes instantly, and it is without even thinking for a second that she slapped him hard on both cheeks in a matter of seconds. Making him dropped his elevated leg from the chair, and raising his right hand on his cheeks to feel the after taste of her gesture, before turning an angry stare at her.

She tried to run in direction of the door, away from him, but he forcefully grabbed her by the waist, and pushed her on a wall, without noticing the nail on a door frame, profoundly scratching her left upper arm, holding her fists above her head, with both of his hands, and pushing his body on hers, to maintain her immobile.

"**Why did you burn that house? I hate you with all that I got in me for that…I want you to burn in hell!"** She lashed out angrily to his face, while squirming underneath him, and feeling the tears running fluently on her face.

"**Hating me like you did on the bar counter ten minutes ago, Elena?" ** He busted to her, while approaching his face at a near inch of hers, and starting to lick her tears from her face.

"**Don't touch me…" **She mumbled angrily in her teeth, adding.** "…What are you doing?" **

"**Counting your tears one by one…" **He whispered back to her.** "...Witnessing the cracks on the walls that you have erected around you…" **He added to her.

"**That house was like my house…" **She said to him, in a teary voice.

"**The past is the past, Elena…leave it behind you, it's time!" **He whispered to her, while raising his head and suddenly noticing a trickle of blood that was flowing from her left upper arm, keeping his stare on it.

Elena turned her head, while witnessing the blood on her skin, before starting to tremble.

"**Alex, don't …Please, don't"** She mumbled in her teeth.

He did not even heard her; the attraction of her blood had already put him in a trance that was bigger than his own restrain …He transformed himself, before bending his head slowly toward her scar skin, and with the tip of his tongue, licking sensually the small scratch, before sucking her blood from her wound, in slow gulps, while tasting her for the first time. Never in the last past five years, he had felt more connected or alive than this moment, while slowly drinking her red ecstasy nectar…Elena closed her eyes, while feeling the race of her heart beat decreasing, he needed to stop, or she would faint! He must have felt the weakness in her, seconds later; he was closing her wound, while healing her skin, and finally raising his head up again, a droop of blood showing on his bottom lips.

"**God…"** He whispered to her, before lowering his head and crashing his mouth on hers, making her taste for the first time her own blood on his lips, and, it is while kissing her that flash images memory came back to him.

ooOoo

_Damon nodded his head in negation before directing slowly his walk toward his leather jacket. When suddenly his vampire senses were in alert. He looked at the close bedroom door, sliding his sight to the bottom of it, only to notice an intense smoke coming from under. He approached it, putting his hands at a near inch of the wood, feeling the intense heat on it._

_"__What the hell?"__He firstly said to himself in disbelief.__"Damn it…"__Damon screamed before turning his sight at Elena who was following every of his move with a surprised expression on her face.__"You have to get out of here with me Elena…"__Damon said before picking in a split second, one of her jeans on a chair, a T-shirt, and her leather coat, throwing all of it on the bed for her to grab.__"Hurry…Don't discuss about it…."__He ordered her._

_"__What… But why…"__Elena said while passing her panties and putting her bra on._

_"__You house is on fire!"__Damon screamed at her._

_Elena finally noticed the intense smoke that was coming from under her bedroom door. She rose on her feet in a spilt second, before running toward the bedroom door. Damon stopped her by strongly grabbing her waist with both of his hands._

_"__Let go Damon…It's my house!"__She screamed at him, trying to free herself from his steel grip._

_"__Are you crazy Elena? You'll kill yourself! "__Damon started before pushing her toward the bed, grabbing her t-shirt, helping her by passing it over her head.__"We have to get out of here."_

_"__But it's my house Damon!"__Elena plaited to him with tears coming out of her eyes._

_"__I know sweetie…"__He said to her while putting a sweet kiss on her forehead._

_"__You think it is Klaus who did this? Who's warning me?"__Elena asked him._

_"__I don't know Elena…"__Damon said to her.__"It wouldn't make any sense…He wants you alive!"__Damon added.__"Now listen to me…did you leave something open downstairs that could have created this fire?"__Damon asked grabbing her shoulders._

_"__No…Nothing…"__Elena replied._

_It took one minute for Elena to dress herself from head to toes. The intensity of the smoke in the room was now so dense, that Elena was coughing none stop, Damon was waiting for her on the exterior edge of the bedroom's open window. She climbed on her window bench before putting her arms around Damon's neck. He passed one of his arms under her knees, before lifting her in his arms._

_"Hang in tight sweetie! Don't be afraid, o.k.?" Damon said before jumping down with his vampire speed, landing on his feet two seconds later. He drooped Elena on the ground, before taking her hands in his and running away from the blaze house with her at his side, standing a minute later on the sidewalk. They were both looking at her house in flames with astonishment on their faces._

ooOoo

Alex detached his lips from hers, showing haggard eyes, and sweat on his body and face, in an intense "coming back" from an intense vision. He pushed himself angrily away from her, while holding his head with both of his hands, feeling an intense pain hitting his temples, before lowering his upper body, with his hands on his knees,. It took him a moment to regain his strength…These headaches had stopped since Elena was at his side…But, something must have triggered them back, along with the strange vision he just had.

Elena looked at him, scared and lost, her back still glued to the wall, with her right hand on her chest, while taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

He finally straightened his body, before looking at her in the eyes.

"**You'll stay here for the all night…"** He ordered her to do, without any explanation of what had just happened, while directing his walk toward the door, opening it, and closing it with a key behind him.

* * *

><p>He got back downstairs, on his unsteady legs, while entering the bar again, directing his walk toward the bar counter, reaching for a Bourbon bottle on a shelf behind it, pouring himself a glass, drinking it in one big gulp, before pouring himself another one.<p>

"**Having problem in paradise with your princess?"** He heard a mocking voice asking him.

Alex turned on himself, took a glimpse at Bill, who was sitting on a bar stool near him, while smoking a cigarette, before shaking his head in negation.

"**Something wrong, Alex?"** Bill asked him, suddenly worried, adding. "**You look upset?"**

Alex drank bottom up his second glass, before raising his sight on Bill and asking.

"**Who's Damon, and why am I having vision of Elena speaking to him?"**

* * *

><p><em>Two years ago<em>

_Pine City – Early morning_

_Oregon, near Snake River, in the wood._

"_Boys!" Bill screamed to the vampire men, while looking at their sleeping drunk bodies scattered on the ground forest, lying between several ravaged and death bodies of a group of campers, who had the bad luck of being at the wrong place and time in this forest parameter. Ben gave them kicks in their ribs, pushing them to wake up. "Up I said! ….Idlers! UP…" He screamed from the top of his lungs. _

_A couple of them opened their eyes, before rolling on themselves, and slowly straightening their bodies in a standing position. _

"_The boss left already….Move your big ass…and up we go!" Bill continued screaming at them, before slowly and carefully turning his head to the left, sensing a none wanted presence, before projecting himself with his vampire speed toward the individual who was standing behind him, placing a hand on his throat, and pushing him hard on the trunk of a tree, before blenching hard at his view. "You have a dead wish in yourself, vampire?" He asked Stefan, before letting him free of his grip on him, leaving him on his knees on the ground._

_Stefan shook his head in negation, before straightening himself in a standing position._

"_Just extremely stubborn…" Stefan replied to Bill. _

"_You've been warned to stay away from us, son…What is your game in all of this?" Bill asked him._

"_You party hard last night, as I can see…" Stefan started, while looking at the dead bodies around them, adding. "I want to see your boss again, the man named Alex!" Stefan asked him, while keeping his stare in Bill's._

"_What is your business with Alex?" Bill asked him. _

"_The past….The past is my business with him…" Stefan answered him. _

_Bill raised one of his eyebrows, before approaching Stefan and murmuring to him. _

"_Alex has no past…He's lead by the present and nothing else!" _

"_That is what you think, but I will beg the difference…" Stefan replied to him, adding very calmly. "…I knew him!" _

_Bill kept his eyes in Stefan's, while slowly warning him:_

"_Leave now! Before not having the chance to see the end of the day, son…" Bill said to him, before turning and walking away from Stefan._

"_His name is Damon Salvatore, he was turned in 1864 by a woman named Katherine Pierce…Also known as Katerina Petrova…He came back to live with me six years ago in Mystic Falls, .And I know all of this because, Damon, Alex…whatever his name is now….is actually my brother!" Stefan lashed out at Bill. _

_Bill stopped his walking pace before raising his head and slowly turning on himself to look at Stefan._

"_You have the wrong man…I suggest to you, that to turn your back and try to find your brother elsewhere!" He responded to Stefan, before walking away from him._

* * *

><p>My dear readers I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for you dedication of this story in 2011, both the members' readers of this site and the others. <strong>It is always a joy to receive your reviews and to answer you afterward<strong>.

**My dear Delena shippers, I wish all of you the best of time in the upcoming Holidays!**

**A wonderful Christmas filled with laughter and joy,**

**And a 2012 New Year, that will bring good health to you and your love ones.**

**Till the next chapter in 2012! **

**Lovely Vero.**


	6. Lifeless heart of my home

**WHISPER OF THE**

* * *

><p><strong>PAST<strong> – (Sequel of my story: **Too much noise in the bedroom**)

**By Lovely Vero**

**Writer's note****: **I'm back my dear readers, and so happy to be back – I missed Alex, and his BAMF ways! And with this chapter, I will surprise all of you with this darker character / and ego sadistic side of Damon. BRACE YOURSELF, he's maybe not what you think he is after all…and maybe not all that bad either!

Warning: HOTNESS AHEAD – You've been waiting too long for this chapter, I had to make up for the lost time (smile) Enjoy!

**Music**: Currency of love – Silversun Pickups.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Alex detached his lips from hers, showing haggard eyes, and sweat on his body and face, in an intense "coming back" from an intense vision. He pushed himself angrily away from her, while holding his head with both of his hands, feeling an intense pain hitting his temples, before lowering his upper body, with his hands on his knees,. It took him a moment to regain his strength…These headaches had stopped since Elena was at his side…But, something must have triggered them back, along with the strange vision he just had.<p>

Elena looked at him, scared and lost, her back still glued to the wall, with her right hand on her chest, while taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

He finally straightened his body, before looking at her in the eyes.

"**You'll stay here for the all night…"** He ordered her to do, without any explanation of what had just happened, while directing his walk toward the door, opening it, and closing it with a key behind him.

He got back downstairs, on his unsteady legs, while entering the bar again, directing his walk toward the bar counter, reaching for a Bourbon bottle on a shelf behind it, pouring himself a glass, drinking it in one big gulp, before pouring himself another one.

"**Having problem in paradise with your princess?"** He heard a mocking voice asking him.

Alex turned on himself, took a glimpse at Bill, who was sitting on a bar stool near him, while smoking a cigarette, before shaking his head in negation.

"**Something wrong, Alex?"** Bill asked him, suddenly worried, adding. "**You look upset?"**

Alex drank bottom up his second glass, before raising his sight on Bill and asking.

"**Who's Damon, and why am I having vision of Elena speaking to him?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

** "Liveless heart of my home"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Step by step, you'll reach your way, your way to my home, your way to the truth,<br>Step by step, you'll reach your way, your way to my home, your way to my soul,  
>"Step by step, you'll reach your way…To the liveless heart of my home…Your way to me!"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>12:00 p.m., Campers Private Park.<em>

"**Sebastian! Your father told you to not hassle your sister that way!"** A woman in her thirties, screamed to her son, while turning four steaks on a small BBQ grill, placed outside the camping car, on a picnic table.

"**I'm not; I'm just pulling her hair!"** The young boy responded to his mother, while laughing out loud and running behind a young girl, around and around trees, who was screaming from the top of her lungs, every time her brother was pulling forcefully on her braided hair.

"**Sebastian! I am warning you…Don't make me get you!"** The mother screamed one more time, while putting the steaks on a plate, and turning to look at her son, before putting both of her hands on her waist, as a warning gesture.

"**Oh…Ok!"** The young boy said to his mother, while bending his head.

"**Now, both of you…Go inside, and wash your hands before lunch."** The lady screamed at both of her children, while making a hand gesture toward the camping car's door, which they rebelliously agreed.

"**Carole! They give you a hard time again…As I can see?"** An older woman screamed to her, while waving from her standing place near her own camp.

"**I'm telling you they must be feeling the upcoming thunderstorm or something…"** She replied to the elderly woman, while turning on herself, and coming face to face with a strange man, before jumping out of her skin. "**Oh…You scare me!" **She said to the man, while placing a nervous hand on her chest.

"**Really…" **The man said to her, while shaking his head from right to left**. "…That was absolutely not my intention." **He added, while smiling to her, and placing a hand on her left forearm, to calm her down.

The lady took a rapid look at the man who was standing in front of her: good looking, around twenty-five years old, bad boy image, extremely sexy…Definitely her husband style back in the days.

"**No…I'm sorry, you just took me by surprise, are you a member of this camp?"** The lady asked him, with a big smile on her face.

"**Well, actually not exactly, we are a group of bikers, we're doing a round trip on our Harley's and we just had a small incident just now, and…We decided to stop in this lovely village…"** He seductively explained to her, while handing his hand and adding. **"I'm Alex…And I hope you have nothing against bikers?"**

The woman wiped her hands rapidly on her apron, while passing a nervous hand through her hair, trying to put them back in place. This man was too damn gorgeous and handsome to be living among humans…She thought while blushing, if only she was still single….

"**Carole!**" She responded to him, while shaking his hand. **"And as for the bikers thing…Don't worry, my husband used to own a Harley, back in his younger years…"** She added to him, with a laugher and while rolling her eyes.

"**Well, nice to meet you Carole!" **He said to the young woman, while nodding his head.

"**But, how did you get in this private reserve?"** She asked, while smiling at him, and shaking her head.

"**Oh…I'm so ashamed actually…"** He started explaining to the lady, while shaking his head. **"…We were searching for help and a place to eat, and we saw …Well, we saw this campers private park, and the canteen…We tried to talk to the guardian who I thought would be at the security gate, upfront, but nobody was there…So I jumped over the safety barrier." **

The woman laughed and put a hand on his left forearm.

"**Oh do not worry about it…Though, usually Roger is always guarding up front?"** The woman replied to him, while raising one of her eyebrows in surprise, before shrugging her shoulders. **"I guess he took a break for a coffee." **She added to him, while turning on herself and reaching for her entrance card on the picnic table. **"Take my access card, you pass it one time in the detector and the barrier will open…You'll be able to enter the site, and go eat with your friends…You'll see the food in the canteen is actually very good!"** She explained to him.

"**Aww thank you so much, Carole, you're a champ!" **Alex responded to her, while taking the access card from her hand. **"And yes, we are famished; we can't wait another second to taste how good the food is in here." ** He added to her, while turning on himself and walking toward the entrance of the park, while flipping the access card in his hand, with the biggest smirk on his face, before whistling his way to his men. **"All included buffet, guys…"** He screamed sarcastically to them, while opening the security barrier, hearing the laugh and wild cheers of his vampire men:

"**You're the best, Alex!" **He heard them scream at him, before hearing the roar of the Harley's engines, passing right besides his standing position, to enter the private park.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Now, now…Don't be scare!" <strong>Alex said to Carole, while bending on his knees, near the woman, who was sitting on the grass, tears running fluently on her cheeks and on the cheeks of her scared children, while encircling them in her arms, in some kind of useless protection against him. **"I wanted to thank you for you warm hospitality Carole, me and my men, we really appreciated your warm welcome." **Damon added to her, while nodding his head, andgesturingwithhis right hand to show her the massacre that was taking place in front of their eyes. **"And, you were right; the food is exquisite in here." **

"**You're a monster, you all are…"** She screamed at him and his men, before spitting in his face with all the anger that she had in herself, adding. **"…You killed my husband, I just beg you to not touch my children…Take me if you want, but spare them, please!" **She begged him to do.

Alex swept her saliva away from his cheek, with the back of his right hand, while raising his sight on her, before seeing one of his men bending near her sitting position, while raising a hand on her.

"**No, leave her!"** Damon ordered him, while gesturing to leave her alone. **"I'll let you live Carole; I'll show you my good will, I'll let you be with your children!" **He added, while staring in her eyes, addressing himself to his men, while getting up in a standing position.** "You can lock them up in their camping car; assure yourself to compel them before."**

Bill reached him, while wiping blood on his mouth, with his right hand.

"**You're in a good mood today, Alex…I never knew you had it in you…"** Bill said sarcastically to him, to which Alex laughed out loud.

"**I'm just being a good guest, and repay the lady who invited us in here."** Alex responded to his friend, while narrowing his hunter eyes on a woman who was trying to get away while running in screams near the trees**. "Did you regroup the children?" **

"**Yes!"** Bill said, while nodding his head to him in confirmation. **"They'll be compelled** **to forget about everything they have seen in front of their eyes, and locked up in the canteen afterward." **

"**Good!" **Alex replied to him, while staring on the prey that was hiding herself behind a bush in front of him, and adding.** "I guessed my lunch is calling me, Bill!"**

* * *

><p>It took only a flash moment for the carnage to take place in this camping park, in between: loud crying, screaming, helpless running to try to escape, and the blood bath that followed, leaving hundred of campers dead, scattered on the ground in a matter of minutes.<p>

Alex's teeth tore more deeply into the delicate and silky skin beneath his lips, drinking in slow gulps the red, sweet, elixir, before raising his head, while smiling and closing his eyes, in pure bliss of satisfaction, before letting drop the lifeless body on the ground, at his feet.

"**You have blood running down you chin and neck…"** Bill told him, while limping toward Alex standing position.

"**Do I?"** Alex responded mockingly to Bill, adding. **"I'll ask my princess to lick it off in a short while then…"**

Bill busted into laughter, before sitting himself down on a big rock.

"**Not sure miss **_**"**__Don't touch me__or I'll scream__**"**_** will appreciate your good manners toward her!" **Bill responded to him.

"**Don't worry too much about her, she'll learn to appreciate every little bit, of my charming self, soon enough…"** Alex responded to his right arm man, while elevating his right biker boot on another rock, while leaning his right forearm on his elevated knee, adding. **"…Where did you park the car?"**

"**Small path in the wood…" **Bill confirmed to Alex, adding with laughter. **"…You want to have a bit of fun with her, don't you?" **

"**Always the biggest perk of my days…"** Alex responded sarcastically to Bill, while smirking.

"**You're a bad ass, Alex…You know that?"** Bill said to him, with a smile.

"**I've been called worst…"** Alex responded to him, with a small laugh, while sighting on his men, scattered in different place of the camp, in the middle of finishing their lunch.

"**You realize that the moment she will be in the **_Underground _**you are taking the risk of being forced to kill her, if she ever escape, or wants to talk about it?" **Bill replied to him.

"**I know…I'm aware of that…We'll have to make her fall for me then…We all know what a woman in love can do for his man…Like keep silent!" **Alex said to Bill, while winking at him.

"**You never cease to amaze me, Alex!"** Bill replied to him, in laughter.

"**Now, let's put the small talk aside…Why don't you** **purge the truth, I believe it's time, Bill!"** Alex asked Bill, while changing his tone of voice, and staring straight into his friend's eyes.

"**I don't know what you are talking about, Alex?"** Bill answered him, while blushing lightly, shaking his head, and shrugging his shoulders, feeling not at ease all of a sudden.

Alex kept his staring straight at him, while waiting patiently, before saying: "**I can't wait all day, you know?"**

"**And if I know something about you, it is that you're like the worst predator when you really want something….Ok…The young foolish vampire couple of years ago, who entered the bar, and that we had to throw him out…You remember?"** Bill finally admitted to Alex.

"**Yes, skinny, tall stupid man…What about him?"** Alex asked him.

"**He…He followed us on one of our quest for food in the wood, you had already left that day to reach the **_Underground_**…"** Bill explained to him.

"**And…"** Alex asked him, one more time.

"**And, he….He implied to me that you are his vampire brother..."** Bill said to Alex, while shamelessly looking at him, and adding. **"…Damon Salvatore, he told me was the name of his sibling…"**

Alex straightened his body in a standing position, while putting both of his hands on each side of his waist, and pacing back and forth in front of Bill.

"**What else?" **He asked Bill.

"**Not much…I basically told him that he had the wrong man…And he started explaining that this Damon Salvatore had been turned in 1864, by a vampire woman named **_Katerina Petrova_**…And I asked him to leave…" **Bill explained to him, while shrugging his shoulders. **"…Listen, Alex…I did not see the need to bother you with this shit, and I don't think that you need to see much more to it than a pure coincidence!" **

"**Is it a coincidence also that I dreamed that a certain Damon was stock in a fire with Elena…I don't think so…what else?" **Alex asked him.

"**Nothing, I swear nothing…" **Bill replied to him.

"**Bill?"** Alex asked one more time.

"**He, maybe….I'm not too sure about it with time passing by…He probably mentioned that he was from Mystic Falls."** Bill added to him.

Alex stopped his pacing back and forth, while turning his head to look at Bill.

"**Listen, Alex…This is probably a bag of crap, and that man was full of bowl shit…You can't be Damon Salvatore!"** Bill said to him, while shaking his head in negation.

"**Who knows…"**Alex responded angrily to Bill, adding. **"…Maybe I was him…That would explain my connection to Elena, if there is ever one…"** He added to him, in a false calmer voice, while approaching his friend's sitting position, and bending his head at a near inch of Bill's, continuing. **"…BUT, I'M NOT ANYMORE, AND WILL NEVER BE AGAIN!"** He angrily mumbled in his teeth, before adding. **"I'll get to the bottom of this, one day…For now it is one of my least worries! And, Bill…just be warn…Never hide something like this from me again!" **He warned him, harshly, while angrily walking away.

* * *

><p>Elena's wrists were hurting like hell! The steel handcuffs that were chaining her to the front passenger seat door, were cutting her delicate skin and her blood flow. Since she had been left alone in this confine space, and had tried to free herself by trying to pull out her wrists from the steel circles, leaving trails of blood, on her upper arms, without even reaching success. He mouth was extremely dry, a bandana handkerchief had been placed on her lips to hold her screams, and she could not even feel her saliva anymore, her eyes were puffy, by the tears she had cried while listening to the screams of pain from all these poor human souls that had been taken away in a matter of minutes, and all of this while being a spectator of this macabre scenery.<p>

She startled hard when she heard the driver's door being open, and Alex taking place beside her.

"**What?"** He sarcastically asked her, while slamming the passenger door close, before turning his sight on her. **"Not even a: **_I miss you Alex, so happy to see you back_**?" **He added to her, seeing her squirming on her seat, and looking at him with fiery – angry eyes, while approaching his hand from her left cheek, before caressing it gently, and adding. **"Oh…You've been crying, because I was away too long…You missed me that much! I'm touched!"** He mocked her openly, while feeling her mumbled angry words under the handkerchief that was covering her mouth, before pushing herself away from his touch, the farthest from his hands reach. **"See, that is what I hate the most about you, Elena…You are a little hypocrite, who's always playing the damsel in distress in need of a prince to safe her, when in fact the only man your body truly want is the despicable me!"** He said to her, while pulling the handkerchief away from her mouth.

"**I don't even have words inside of me that could tell you how much I despise you!"** She mumbled to him, while feeling tears running on her cheeks. **"You're a monster…I was here, I was listening to the screams and cries of these poor people!"** She added to him.

"**What? I'm a monster because I ate my lunch?" **Alex sarcastically asked her, while passing his fingers on the dry blood on his chin. **"You want some?"** He asked her, while passing his tongue on his bloody lips.

"**You disgust me!"** She lashed out at him, while none logically trying to pull her hands away from the handcuffs.

"**Do I?"** He angrily replied to her, before sliding forcefully his hand behind her neck and pulling her face to bring his lips in top of hers. **"Then** **you must be really freaked out now, with me covered with blood, at a so near proximity of you**?" He asked her, while locking his eyes with hers, seeing her engorged blood vein pumping on her neck, and the rhythm of her heart rising dangerously.

Elena kept her sight in his, while raising her chin in a confrontation gesture, and angrily mumbling in her teeth to him:

"**Go to hell!" **

Alex growled, before biting the inside of his skin cheek in anger, with devil intentional purposes, while feeling the blood filling his mouth, before crashing his lips on hers. Elena kept her lips tightly closed, while squirming aggressively under him; with all the strength she had left in her, to fight him, but he kept forcing himself on her, while sliding forcefully his tongue between her trembling lips, before ravaging her mouth with anger.

Elena almost chocked up, while feeling the iron taste of his blood in her mouth, with the mix of the after taste of the previous blood on his lips, she felt like she was going to faint. If only her hands would have been free of their movements, she could have fought him more equally. He was angry, and he wanted to impose his sadistic ways to her, and she should have known better than pushing him into a corner.

He kept ravishing her mouth with anger, before switching into passionate, intensifying kisses, making her moan, in a mix of loosing her breathes and her strength to fight him. He brought her closer to him, while sliding a hand in her hair, and rubbing her breasts thought her t-shirt, at that moment she felt like all logical thoughts had suddenly left her brain, kissing him as passionately as he was, with a ravaging sudden need to taste his blood even more.

"**You like this, don't you?"** He murmured near her lips. **"You need more of me?" **He murmured in a whisper,while sliding his lips on her neck, in slow unbearable kisses, licking with the tip of his tongue the pumping vein.

She nodded her head in negation; while closing her eyes and trying to put herself together…She was loosing her sanity! That devil man was able to make her forget even who she was! She squirmed underneath him, while pulling on her wrists and moaning over the pain, he raised his head to look at her, before turning his sight to look at her hands attached to the door, before seeing trickle of blood running down on both of her forearms.

Alex pushed himself away from Elena, before reaching for a small key in his upfront jeans pocket, bending his upper body on hers, once again, while turning the key in the handcuffs.

"**What did you do to yourself, Elena?"** He asked her, at a near inch of her face.

She shook her head in negation, but she did not give him any explanation, while feeling the steel rings releasing her wounded wrists.

"**Ohhh…."** She mumbled in pain, while bringing her wrists near her chest. The wounds entrails were deeper than she had firstly thought.

"**Give it to me…"** Alex asked her, while handing his open palm right hand to her.

"**No…"** She whispered to him, while feeling the danger to give an open bloody wound to him.

"**Elena…I fed, I only want to heal you…Give your wrists to me!"** He gently ordered her to do, while keeping his hand in front of her.

She slowly put her left wrist in his hand, before seeing him, brought her wounded skin to his mouth, while keeping his stare on her, and sliding his lips on the wound, before biting his lips, passing the tip of his tongue with his blood on the entrails. She closed her eyes, while feeling an intense fire emerging inside of her…This was wrong; in so many levels…She couldn't feel aroused by this! He finally dropped her wrist, to take the other one in his hand a repeat the same gesture, before letting her be free.

She looked at her wrists, who where completely heal, before nodding her head to him.

"**You're welcome!"** He said to her, while turning on himself on his car seat, and reaching for a cooler box on the passenger back seat, before opening it, and taking from its inside a bottle of water, while handing the bottle to her a second later**. "Hydrate yourself!"** He asked her to do, while seeing her take the water from his hands, before drinking big gulps from it.

Alex turned his sight to his driver side window, opening it, before seeing Bill bending his upped body and entering his head inside.

"**Boss, Princess…"** He saluted them in a mocking tone of voice, adding more seriously. **"The boys are ready to leave." **To which, Alex nodded his head, before closing his car window.

"**We're going to my home, Elena…"** Alex told her, while turning the car key of the mustang, on a roaring engine sound, before turning its head to look at her, and leave on grinding wheels.

Elena turned her head to her window, while closing her eyes, feeling tears filling them…Will she ever see her real home again, will she ever be back to Mystic Falls one day? Or was she walking with the devil at her side, to her own death?

* * *

><p>Alex blindfolded Elena, approximately one hour before the car stopped at its final destination. She could hear the Harley's engines stopped beside the car, with the sounds of male voices surrounding her, her hands were tied back together, but this time with a piece of cloth. Someone pulled her out of the car, but she could feel by instinct that it wasn't him.<p>

The vampire man directed her, with a firm grip on her arm, while pushing and pulling. She could feel the day light through the blindfold, and hear her feet squeaking on what seem to be gravel, then; only complete darkness and silence fill the space surrounding her. She walked with no sense of her present surroundings, obligated to give her entire confidence to the vampire man who was pulling her at his side.

He finally pushed her, into a small confined space, where she heard what seem to be a wire mesh door being pulled and closed, while taking a step back and feeling her back hitting a wall, before startling hard at being pulled down underneath her feet, in a sense of bringing her down in gravity. She was in what seems to be an industrial elevator.

The elevator dropped down for what seemed to be a very long time, enough for her to feel disoriented, and also feel her ears blocking, before startling at its brutal stop, and being pulled out of the elevator.

She walked threw what seems to be several corridors, where she could see a bit of light coming threw her blindfold, before hearing a door being opened, being pushed inside a second later, free from her ties, and hearing the door being closed behind her.

Elena raised her hands on her face, before pulling the blindfold off her eyes, and blinking at the sudden lights hitting her sight, before taking a look at her surroundings. Cement walls, pipes on the ceiling, a mattress on the floor, with an enormous fur rug placed as a bedspread, with other fur rugs on the floor, a small industrial steel desk, with a chair, and in a corner a guitar, with some candles, and books places on a small half cement wall, that was hiding a sink, a small shower, and a toilet bowl, with an industrial locker in a corner, with as finishing touch in the room, on top of the bed, a poster of the world map.

"**You like the decor, Elena?"** She heard a voice asking her, while startling hard, and noticing Alex who was standing behind her, with his arm crossed on his chest.

"**You scared me!"** Elena mumbled to him, while putting a hand on her chest.

He smiled at her, before dropping an army bag on the floor, near the desk, and a small bag at her feet.

"**Your clothes and some toiletries…"** He simply said to her, while looking at some paper left on his desk.

"**You mean: the clothes you are forcing me to wear?"** She responded harshly to him.

"**It makes no difference to me how you want to call them…But, if you don't want them, you could easily take it back, and you could walk naked in front of me.."** He replied to her, with a smirk on his face.

"**What is this place anyway?"** She asked him.

"**Underground of an old experimental mine…For the rest, you'll know in due time."** He responded evasively to her.

She angrily took the bag in her hands, before turning to face him.

"**I would like for you to show me my bedroom or my personal quarter now, whatever you want to call it…I want to be alone for a moment, please..."** She asked him, while holding the backpack in her arms, in front of her chest.

Alex turned his head to the left to look at her, while raising one of his eyebrows, and smirking.

"**Sure, Princess…"** He responded to her.

She took a few walking steps to reach the door, before holding her pace and turning to look at him, while seeing him immobile on his standing position.

"**Is it possible to show it to me now, I'm tired?"** She asked him, pissed at his nonchalance.

Alex took a few steps to reach the bed, raised the fur rug with his left hand, before opening the bed, while looking at the sheet, and turning to look at Elena.

"**Ok, so…imagine a line in the middle of the mattress…" **He said to her, while gesturing the said straight middle line with his right hand, adding.** "…Your quarter is on the left side of my bed!"** He mockingly explained to her, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

In pure rage, Elena threw the backpack on the floor, walking to reach him, elevating her right hand to slap him, before feeling his forceful left hand encircling her wrist.

"**Don't raise your hand on me!"** He angrily warned her.

"**You're a pig! I won't sleep in your bed ever again!"** She lashed out at him.

"**Well…You'll sleep on the cement floor then, Elena, I don't give a fuck!"** He responded to her, adding. **"You should be thankful to be alive, and that I grace you the chance to be in my bed!" **

"**What?"** She responded to her, in fury, and with an open mouth, adding. **"Oh you're full of shit about yourself, Alex!"**

"**Am I?" **He lashed at her, pulling her in his arms, while holding both of her arms on her back, with a firm grip of one of his hands, before grabbing her face with his other.

"**Let go of me!"** She screamed to him.

"**You know what your problem is Princess?"** He said to her, while bending his head near hers, his lips at a near inch, adding. **"You're sexually frustrated, because you've wanted to fuck with me since earlier in the car!**"

"**Oh God, I hate you!"** She angrily said to him, while squirming to free herself.

"**Feeling is mutual!"** He lashed out at her. "**Unfortunately, having you at my side is controlling my aneurisms…And as for showing you your quarter…"** He added to her, while elevating her in his arms, and taking one more step to reach the bed.

"**NO!"** She screamed to him, while kicking her legs.

"…**It will be my pleasure!"** He finished saying to her, while dropping her on the bed, like a bag of potatoes, before passing his black t-shirt over his head, covering her body of his, and crashing his lips on hers.

Elena resisted as long as she could, but before she could realized what was happening to her, she was returning his kisses with passion, while rubbing frantically her hands on his naked muscular chest, reaching a minute later for his jeans belt and sliding his zipper down, while being pulled into a straightening upper body position on the bed, with her t-shirt being pulled over her head, and her bra on the floor two seconds later, before seeing him get rid of the rest of his clothes in less than the same time.

"**Oh you're so beautiful…"** He whispered to her, while cupping her breasts with his right hand, while directing her right on his length, making her blushed, and enjoying the sensation of feeling him so hard in her hand. **"Yes! That is it…That is the woman that I want in my arms…"** He murmured to her, while devouring her neck of kisses, before frantically opening her own jeans, and sliding it on her legs, soon followed by her panties, opening her legs with his right knee, seeing her in front of his eyes, elevating her pelvis to meet him, while curbing her back, biting her lips, and closing her eyes, before feeling his entire length entering her silky center in a good profound push.

"**Alex!"** She screamed to him, in pure ecstasy.

"**Elena…"** He whispered back, while closing his eyes and starting to slowly move inside of her.

* * *

><p>The fur rug had been pushed on the floor, with the sheet at the far end of the bed. Their legs were interlacing, and Elena's head was resting on Alex chest, with her right arm put across his waist, in a: "This man is mine" kind of way, her silky hair were scattered on his skin, like angel wings, he thought to himself while waking up, smiling, and caressing slowly her hair, looking at her naked body, shamelessly covering his. He lowered his left arm, while slowly caressing with its back the entire length of her right arm, creating shivers all over her body, and hearing moaning pleasurable sounds coming from her mouth in her sleeping state of mind. He raised his hand on her chest to caress her breasts, while feeling their roundness and enjoying her body reaction under his fingers, before slowly lowering his left hand to reach her mount of Venus, while caressing its elevated roundness, without lowering his fingers further down, simply caressing her pelvis feminine part in a teasing way, seeing her bending her head backward on his shoulder, while opening her mouth, and raising her hips, in a slow rhythm of up and down, in a silent prayer for him to take her, even in her sleep.<p>

"**Elena…"** He murmured to her, while bringing her face near his, delicately sliding his finders in her hair, his lips in top of hers, while feeling her slow breaths caressing his face, seeing her slowly waking up because of his touch on her. **"…How much I want you, baby."** He added in a whisper, before slowly kissing her.

Elena finally half opened her eyes, seeing Alex bending his head and kissing her, while holding her in an embrace in his arms. She fully woke up in a slip second, while pushing him away from her lying position with her hands on his chest and all the strength she got in her, taking him off guard, and seeing him rolled on his side of the mattress.

"**You're despicable you know! Not even leaving me the little freedom that I have left in my sleep…Is it because you feel more in power over me that way, is it, Alex? "** She screamed at him, while reaching for the sheet at her feet, to cover her naked body.

"**Why are you covering yourself? Nothing that I haven't seen already, Elena…" **He said to her, in an angrier tone of voice, while shaking his head in disbelief, and straightening his upper body, adding. **"And by the way, Ice Princess… it was you who glued your body on mine all night long, not the other way around!"** He responded to her in anger, while taking her by surprise by rolling his body in top of her, while grabbing her arms and hands in a firm grip above her head, and wrestling a couple of minutes to hold her in place, enjoying seeing her squirming herself underneath him, while trying to free herself and kicking her legs in every direction.

"**The Ice Princess is telling you to go fuck yourself, Alex!" **She screamed at his face, adding.** "I just don't have any choices in this, do I?…You're stronger than me physically…You're forcing yourself on me, every time, and I can only endure the low class act you have toward me, and the real ass jerk that you are…But I will never be yours, and I hate every moment that I am intimate with you…You can take my body, but you'll never get my heart and soul!"** She lashed out at him, with all the anger she had in her.

"**Oh yes, you do hate every moment that you are intimate with me, don't you Elena…Let me remind you how much you hated it last night…"** He said to her, while keeping her immobile with his grip on her arms, and his body immobilizing hers, lowering his lips near her left ear, while passing the tip of his tongue inside her lobe, and murmuring. **"Ohhhh yes, Alex…Faster, yes, like that…Faster…Alex, deeper…Go deeper in me…Yes, there, just there… make me come!" **He imitated her, while making her blush and turning her sight away from his, adding with a smirk on his lips. **"You want me to continue, Elena?"** He asked her, while mockingly making his point to her, before turning her body in top of his, in his vampire speed, while sitting her on him, sliding his hands from under her bottom to her legs, forcing her to cross her legs around his waist, making her grasp for air by surprise, and holding her balance by putting her hands on his shoulders, before forcefully pulling her in full contact with his chest. **"Isn't it more enjoyable when you are in my arms, Elena?"** He murmured, seeing her closing her eyes to have a better control of her sexual attraction over him and her own present turmoil, while feeling his lips sliding on her neck, devouring her skin with passion**. **

"**Alex, please…"** She murmured to him, while bending her head backward to give him better access, while sliding her hands in his hair, in a mix of grabbing and caressing, moving her pelvis in an erotic way back and forth movements on him, hardening his length even more.

"**Alex what…"** He asked her, in a whisper, while murmuring in top of her lips. **"…Alex, I hate you…I don't want you to touch me, or, Alex, come inside me…because you're my only reason to breathe now?" **He asked her, while locking his eyes with hers, making her heart skipped a beat, and shivers of pleasure passing through her all body. But the answer was both! She hated him for knowing that she wanted him constantly now, and yes, her only reason to live these last days was when she was in his arms, because she was forgetting what a monster Damon had become.

"**Don't do this…" **She murmured to him, contradicting herself, while sliding her hands on his face, feeling his rough bearded skin under her fingers, while holding her breathe, her eyes locked with his, before feeling him caressing her hair, and crashing his mouth on hers, making him groaned in satisfaction of feeling her returning his kiss passionately, intensifying the sensation while interlacing his tongue with hers, tasting every inch of her mouth, while raising himself out of the bed, keeping her in balance in his arms, with her legs crossed around his waist.

"**Say it!"** He ordered her, while ravishing her mouth, and standing beside the bed, with her in his arms.

"**No…"** She managed to whisper to him.

"**Say it!"** He ordered her a second time, while locking his eyes in hers.

"**I want you…Take me!"** She finally admitted to him, in a murmur, while closing her eyes.

Alex smirked, before dropping her on the bed, leaving her speechless, with her mouth open.

"**Well…I'm not in the mood to have you anymore!" **He said to her,while trying to hold his laughter at the sight of her facial expression, reaching for his jeans on the cement floor, before dressing himself. **"Get dressed; you won't stay in here, being treated like a Princess…I'll give you work to do today!"** He added to her, taking a few walking steps to reach the door, turning the handle, and slamming it close behind him, holding his pace one moment, his hands on each side of his waist, while bursting into laughter after hearing her screams through the door.

* * *

><p>Elena swept her forehead with the back of her right hand to get rid of sweat drops that was forbidden her to see, while continuing to peel the enormous amount of potatoes, to make a ragout. There was no air in this confine underground space. The kitchen was actually not so bad, clean, very industrial looking, a bit outmoded, but with the essential to make a basic meal. She dropped her instrument, and took a few walking steps to reach the steel door, while trying to slowly open it…but of course it was locked! She startled hard, when she heard the lock being pushed, and took a few steps backward, before seeing Bill limping inside the kitchen.<p>

"**Hello sweetheart, preparing a good meal for us?"** He mocked her, while taking a few steps to reach the old fridge to take a beer from its inside.

"**Is it the last attempt to make fun of me, when I perfectly know that you don't give a damn about food except from blood that's coming from innocent victims?"** She lashed out at him.

"**We have our moments when we appreciate a good home cook meal…"** Bill replied to her, while gulping his beer directly from the bottle. **"…and Alex always appreciates to mix his pleasure in life."** He added to her, in a double sense sentence, while winking at her.

"**I bet he does…"** She angrily mumbled in her teeth, while bending her upper body and taking another bag of potatoes, lifting it from the cement floor, to the steal island industrial table. **"…Why do I have to cook for an army, then, if it is only to please **_God_** himself?" **She asked Bill.

"**You think you know everything about Alex, don't you Elena?"** Bill asked her, while finishing his beer, and throwing the bottle into garbage.

"**I know enough to have an opinion, and know that he is a monster…Like you all are!"** She harshly replied to Bill.

"**You know enough about him, do you?"** Bill angrily replied to her, while limping toward her standing position, and grabbing forcefully her left arm, forcing her to follow him outside the room. **"Let's see how much you know him, Princess!"**

Elena followed him outside the small kitchen reluctantly, but without making too much resistance, if she was honest; she wanted to know more about this place, and the purpose of them hiding underground.

Bill stopped in front of a couple of vampires, and asked them to continue the diner tasks in the kitchen, _it needed to be finished in a maximum of two hours_, he told them. He brought her into numerous of dark and narrow underground corridors, where only pipes could be seen on the ceiling, before finally pushing another steel door, and hearing huge screams and exclamations of what seems to be a big regrouped assembly, before letting go of his grip on her arm, and turning to look at her in the eyes.

"**Go see Princess, go take a look at you monster…You know so much about him already…"** He ordered, while despicably looking at her.

Elena was trembling, when she pushed the steel door, and entered what seems to be an underground large space, where Alex was standing in top of an industrial staircase, on a small platform, while hearing the hundred screams of cheering in front of him, before seeing him smile, and taking the stairs to reach each one of them.

Elena put her right hand on her mouth and her left on her chest, in top of her heart, in complete shock! In front of her eyes, a group of a near hundred children of every age was standing while cheering the return of Alex.

"**Alex! You came back!" **A little girl told him, while running to him, before being raised in his arms, and encircling his neck with her small arms.

"**Always, Samantha…I'll always come back for all of you!"** He answered, before kissing her on the cheeks.

Elena felt Bill standing behind her, and she turned to look at him.

"**Oh my God, what is this? Who are these children? What are they doing here?"** She asked him.

"**Welcome to the** _Underground_, **Princess, Elena!" **Bill responded to her, adding.** "These are children who were rejected by your saint society of humans: orphans, children of the street, beaten children, abandoned children, name it! And they are here, because it is their home now! Alex took it on himself to take care of them." **

"**What? I don't understand…That monster thinks he's God now? I…" **Elena mumbled incoherently to Bill, adding.** "…He has no right! There are places that can help this children…He can't decide to bring these children into this **_Underground_** place, he can't decide of their future, it's not right!" **She lashed out at Bill.

"**You seem to know so much about right and wrong, Princess…But you don't! These children have been rejected by your so damn saint society in more ways than one…Probably as much as Alex has been **_rejected_** and **_forgotten _**when he had lost his memory…But you wouldn't know something about that, would you?" **Bill angrily asked her.

Elena startled hard at Bill saying, while blushing, and lowering her head.

"**I would, Bill…"** She responded to him, while raising her head to look at him, with tears in her eyes, adding. **"…Don't assume that you know everything about my life…You don't! These children have the right to be free; they are not free in this **_Underground!_** They are being locked up…and nobody is teaching them an education!"** She added to him.

"**But they have a roof over their head, they have food every day, and clothes on their back!"** Bill told her, adding. **"You see the man standing behind the group?" **He asked her, while showing with a hand the man standing position to her.** "His name his Joe-Ryan, before turning…He was a teacher…He is teaching a class to them every day! You think you know everything, But you don't Elena! And you are certainly putting aside the fact that we were humans once!" **

"**Oh no, Bill! I don't forget that fact! That fact is with me all the time…That is why I don't understand how you could loose all your humanity in a snap of a finger, while acting like beasts and hurting innocent people!" **Elena lashed out at him.

Bill locked his eyes with her, before limping a few more steps to reach her, while standing at a near inch of her.

"**Because it is what we are, Elena: Vampires! It is how we survive!"** He angrily answered her.

"**And how is he going to explain to those children who you all are, Bill?"** She asked him.

"**They already know, Elena…"** He told her, while nodding his head and staring in her eyes.

Elena startled with surprise, before shaking her head in negation, while having a disturbing realization.

"**No! It can't be…Tell me that he won't turn these children into vampires later?"** She asked Bill

Bill lowered his sight from hers, before turning on himself, and taking a few walking steps away from her, while turning one last time to talk to her.

"**Would it be so bad? You think that their human life were so much better while being beaten or rejected? Ask him that question yourself, Elena!" **Bill suggested to her, before opening the door. **"And now, that you know why you were needed in the kitchen, I suggest that you come back to finish your tasks."** He added to her, before slapping the door close.

She lowered her sight to see Alex lowering the little girl from his arms to the cement floor. This little girl could easily be Elena's daughter – Rose age, she suddenly realized while feeling tears fill her eyes, and seeing him kneeling in the middle of the children.

Alex suddenly raised his eyes on the staircases, while having the strange impression of being watched, before startling hard at the sight of Elena, who was watching him from the platform, before noticing her suddenly blushing, and turning on herself to leave.

* * *

><p>I am waiting impatiently to read you all my dear readers, and I am so beyond happy that you enjoy this story, as much as I enjoy writing it :)<p>

Till next chapter, keep safe!


	7. Shout!

**WHISPER OF THE PAST** – (Sequel of my story: **Too much noise in the bedroom**)

**By Lovely Vero**

**Writer's note****: **One word to describe this chapter: DYNAMITE! Fasten your seatbelts my dear readers…And, then…put another security seatbelt in top of the one you already have, (LOL)…Because you'll need it to read this chapter! The majority of you wanted for Alex to know about Damon, from Elena's mouth? Who am I to not give to you what you really want? Well, your wish is my command! Prepare yourself!Believe one thing: I was completely exhausted emotionally after writing this chapter; I hope that you will appreciate it and enjoy it.

**Music**: Shout / Tears for Fears (80' song)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: "SHOUT!"<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shout, shout, Elena, let it all out…These are the things I can't do without…<br>Come on…I'm talking to you…Come on…  
>Shout, shout, Elena, let it all out"<strong>

* * *

><p>Elena was escorted to Alex's underground - private quarter, by two of his vampire thugs. She was exhausted, after having peel, bags and bags of potatoes and cleaned vegetables, in the underground kitchen. She rubbed her wrists in hope to relax her muscles. Apparently, that is what she had become: his servant in the day, and his sexual slave for his low instincts of the night!<p>

She was still in shock of what Bill had showed her: This underground place was actually a hidden place for abused and violated lost children of the human society, in hope of what she supposed, the inspiration to turn them as vampires later. And after seeing that with her own eyes, she was still in shock, but more so, she was feeling a rage inside of her… a rage so profound that it was reaching deep into her soul.

She was pacing back and forth, with her arms crossed in front her chest, in the small confined space. She suddenly, stopped, and put both of her hands on each side of her waist, while lowering her head and taking deep breaths to relax her.

She heard a small knock on the door; she opened her eyes and raised her head, while taking a few walking steps to reach the steel door, before turning the door handle. She knew that a vampire guard was usually posted near the door, so she had no choices but to stay confined. She opened the door, finding herself staring into the eyes of a young teenager boy, who took a look at her, from head to toes, before nodding his head and handing a tray to Elena.

"**For you to eat…"** He simply said to her.

"**Thank you…"** Elena replied, while taking the tray in her hands.

The young boy was probably near sixteen or seventeen years old, he had dark black long hair, was wearing sneakers, dark jeans, with several holes in them, with a heavy metal printed t-shit…and at first sight, he seemed to be healthy.

"**So…"** He said to her, while looking at her one more time, adding. **"…You're his girl?"**

"**What?"** Elena replied to him, surprised by the familiarity this young boy was already establishing in their conversation, after only two words exchanged between them. But, then again, she needed to remember that these children came from the street.

"**You're Alex girl, no? You're not that bad."** He said to her, while shrugging his shoulders with a pretentious attitude.

"**I'm nobody's girl at this moment."** Elena responded to the young man, while taking a few walking steps, and dropping the tray on the small desk, before turning on herself to stare into his eyes, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. **"What's your name?"** She asked him.

"**Roberto…I'm the oldest of the group! I'm seventeen, eighteen in three months…Then I will be a real man, like Alex!"** He said proudly, while raising his chin in the air.

"**So Alex is like you hero or something?"** Elena asked Roberto.

"**He's the best…Anybody who will go against him, will have to pass by me first!"** Roberto responded to her, while closing his fists in anger, turning his head to his right, before bursting into anger. **"What are you doing here? Go away…You can't be here!" **He whispered in anger to the little girl, with a hand gesture addressed to her.

Elena took a few more steps to reach the arch door, before seeing a little girl showing herself, with a timid smile on her face. The same little girl she had seen in Alex's arms, earlier.

"**Hi…"** She said shyly to Elena. **"…What is your name? You're pretty!"** She added to Elena, while nodding her head.

"**What are you doing here; you can't be in here…"** Roberto repeated to the little girl, while taking her left hand in his. **"…We have to go!" **He added to Elena.

She was herself a pretty little girl. Her short hair surrounded gently her pretty round face, two flushed cheek, her big hazelnut color eyes, and her pink lips adding even to her young beauty.

"**No, wait…"** Elena said to both to them, while putting both of her hands on each side of the arch door.

"**We could stay five minutes more, could we, Roberto?"** Samantha asked him, while raising her little head, and giving him the "poppy" sad eyes look.

"**We shouldn't…"** Roberto replied to the little girl, while shaking his head from right to left. **"…Alex could be mad at us!" **

"**And what will Alex do when he is mad at you, or at the other children?" **Elena asked him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, while tilting her head, and staring at him.

"**Alex is doing nothing to the children…"** He madly responded to Elena. **"…Are you with him or not? Are you sleeping with him or not?"** Roberto asked her, making Elena hold her breath and shake her head, adding. **"He's good for us! He deserved a girl that will be good for him!" **

"**I think you misunderstood me…" **Elena replied to him.

It was obvious to her that these children had no idea what kind of future was waiting for them, especially for Roberto, who was so near the age of becoming an adult. At the same time these children had passed by so much sadness in their lives that they were feeling that a hole in their heart was being filled by the care given by Alex and his men.

Roberto angrily stared in Elena's eyes for a short moment, before turning and pulling Samantha at his side to leave. Elena suddenly fell on her knees, while locking her eyes with Samantha's. She was the same age as Rose, and Elena was feeling an intense range of emotions emerging inside of her, and tears started filling her eyes rapidly.

"**What is your name, sweetie?"** She asked her.

The little girl raised her head to look at Roberto, before turning her sight back at Elena, and murmuring:

"**Samantha…" **She murmured to Elena.

"**It's a beautiful name…"** Elena replied to her, while sweeping her tears, with the back of her right hand, adding. **"…Maybe, we could talk later, Samantha?"** She asked the little girl, to which Samantha nodded her head.

"**Come Samantha…We have to leave now!"** Roberto said to the little girl, while pulling her behind him. **"Close you door, I took a chance to bring you the food, and I don't want to be in trouble for taking that chance!" **He said to Elena, while nodding his head and leaving Elena, on her knees, in the entrance of the bedroom.

She finally raised herself back in a standing position, while passing a rapid and nervous hand on her hair and closing her eyes, only to have vivid images of Rose flashing in her mind. She was shaking like a leaf, not in control of her present emotions. She closed her fists in rage, before reaching the desk position, and sweeping all the desktop content on the floor, while screaming sounds of anger.

She took in her hand the chair, before throwing it on the wall, with thereafter all the objects that she was able to find, before slamming them on the wall and on the floor. She finally reached the guitar that was leaning near the back corner, and hit its base strongly on the floor, while hearing the harsh sound of the strings break.

* * *

><p>All the vampires present in the refectory turned their heads away from their meals, and blood supply, at the minute they saw and heard Alex pushing the two portholes - swinging doors, in a shrilling, slamming noise, while noticing him walk rapidly to reach Bill's sitting position in the back of the room.<p>

"**Move…"** Alex angrily ordered a couple of vampires, to step away from their sitting position near Bill, and the table, which they obliged at the minute the order was screamed at them.

"**You are hungry, Alex? It is beef stew tonight…"** Bill asked him, putting to his lips a mug filled with blood, and while avoiding looking at him in the eyes.

Alex pushed angrily a chair with the tip of his right boot, before raising his left leg and boot on it, leaning his body on his forearm that was resting on his knee.

"**Never take a decision without talking to me beforehand, am I clear, Bill?"** Alex asked him, while angrily staring at him.

"**I presume we are talking about the princess…"** Bill asked him, while stabbing his fork into his food.

"**You know perfectly well what I am talking about, Bill…Why did you bring her to see the children?"** Alex asked him, while hitting his right fist on the table, making the majority of the plates fall on the cement floor.

Bill very calmly took his mug to his mouth, while gulping the blood and putting it back on the table.

"**She needed to know…She is too pretentious to fully grasp what our world is all about, Alex!"** Bill angrily replied to Alex.

"**Not your call to make, Bill…"** Alex lashed out at him, adding. "…**It was not the time for her to know about the children!"**

"**Then, tell me when that fucking time will be?"** Bill responded to him, continuing. **"The problem is not that she knows, Alex…The problem is that she will spill about all of us one day, way sooner than we could all imagine…You did not think one second before making her enter our world, and making her the center of your universe!" **

Alex lowered his head, while closing both of his fists in anger, putting his foot and leg back on the floor, before bending his body near Bill's sitting position, with both of his hands placed on the table.

"**I need her, Bill…I need her desperately…It is helping me functioned, when she is near me, I don't have any more aneurisms, or headaches…I am free!"** He angrily said to him. "**I wanted to have her isolated from the children, till I would have decided to explain everything to her…And you are right, she is a problem…A big fucking one! But I still need her! And I would have done it; in my own way and time…It was not your damn call to make!" **Alex added to him.

"**But it will become my fucking business, when she will spill about all of us…And, she will! And, then we'll have to take the children away from this safe place!"** Bill replied to him, while passing a nervous hand on his bearded face and long hair, adding. **"She will, one day be the death of you! Believe me, Alex…She will!" ** Bill said to him, while lashing every word at a near inch of Alex's face.

"**But, it is my problem, not yours, isn't it Bill!" **Alex replied to him, while locking his fury eyes with Bill's.

"**Boss…"** One of the vampire men called Alex, while standing behind him.

"**What?"** Alex angrily replied to him, while turning his head to look at him.

"**The girl is pretty much destroying everything in your quarter."** The man simply explained to Alex, while nodding his head.

"**What was I saying to you, Alex…She'll bring you only headaches!"** Bill said to Alex, while raising himself on his legs, away from the table.

"**I'll take care of it…"** Alex replied to the man, with a hand gesture of dismissal.

"**What will be the punishment tonight, Alex?"** Bill asked him, while bursting into sarcastic laugh. **"A spanking on her bottom or you'll fuck her all night only for the joy to hear her murmured your name in your ears?" **

"**You go too far, Bill…" **Alex replied to him, while angrily glaring at him.

"**Nope, I did not even begin to push far enough…And I will go just as far to help my best friend…She already has you enrolled around her little finger, and you are not even aware of how manipulative she can be!"** Bill answered Alex.

Alex turned on himself, while ignoring hid friend, before talking a few walking steps toward the swinging door.

"**Take care of the security around the children's quarter tonight, Bill!"** Alex asked his vampire right hand man, in a more detached tone of voice.

"**Alex!"** Bill called him one last time, before seeing him turned on himself and looked at him. **"We found him…"** Bill informed him more.

"**And…"** Alex asked Bill, while turning and nodding his head to him. **"…Who is he?" **

"**His name is Klaus…."** Bill informed him.

"**What else…"** Alex asked again.

"**He's been seen in Mystic Falls…"** Bill said to Alex.

"**What is he doing there?"** Alex questioned him, while putting his hands on each side of his waist.

"**He met a couple of times with a man named Tyler Lockwood, for what my informer was able to give me as information…That Lockwood could be a potential werewolf…"** Bill explained further more.

"**Why a vampire would meet with a potential werewolf?"** Alex asked Bill, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"**That is the thing, Alex…"** Bill started explaining to him, while shaking his head, and limping to reach Alex's standing position, adding. **"..He's not any vampire!"**

"**No? What? He thinks he is better than us? What is he then?"** Alex sarcastically asked his friend.

"**Words around say…that…"** Bill replied to him, while pausing and looking Alex straight in the eyes, continuing. **"…that he is one of the Original vampires!"**

Alex gave a stunned look back to Bill, while shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Alex arrived in front of the steel door that was leading into his quarter, while hearing the shattering noise coming from inside…He turned his sight to the vampire man who was standing in front of the door, guarding its entrance, his hands placed in front of his chest, before nodding to him to leave, which the vampire man did, without even asking for more explanation.<p>

Alex turned the handle of the door very carefully, before entering his bedroom. He scattered the room rapidly while noticing that the lights were off. The lamps bulbs had been all broken! Pieces of broken glasses were covering the entire floor.

He took a few walking steps, while hearing the pieces of broken glasses smash under his boots. He then raised his head to witness that several candles had been lighten up. His guitar had been broken also into pieces, the chair was on the floor, several holes where showing at different places in the walls. A mix of personal belongings had also found their places on the floor. Alex turned his head, and finally saw her.

Elena was sitting on the floor, her knees elevated near her chest, with her arms encircling them; her sight was frozen in the emptiness of the room, with haggard stare and a complexion whiter than the snow. Alex reached for the chair on the floor, before putting it back in front of the desk. With the small amount of furniture and personal belonging in this almost empty room, it was amazing how much amount of things she had been able to break in so little time.

He looked at her one more time, before noticing the blood that was flowing on both of her forearms; she must have cut herself in her rage of destruction. He closed his eyes, while feeling the tip of his fangs entering his bottom lips, his eyes and face transforming into his vampire self. Her blood always had this forbidden attraction to him, but, most of time; he was able to control himself…Which was not usually one of Alex best trend mark.

It was obvious to him that she had just snapped in her head, and now two options were to be considered: Compelling her to relax (or) making her loose her mind again, he thought while smirking. He knew he hadn't broken her entirely yet, like he wanted her to be broke, exactly like these thousands of broken glasses scattered everywhere on the floor.

"**Because you have no consideration for the food that was just brought to you, you'll do without any for a day!"** Alex told her, while taking the tray on the floor, and putting it back on the desk top.

"**Go fuck yourself, Alex!"** Elena mumbled angrily in her teeth, while closing her fists.

"**Thanks, I will probably do that later…"** He sarcastically responded to her, while getting rid of his t-shirt, standing chest naked in front of the bed, adding. **"You'll clean entirely this mess you did in here…Being tonight or tomorrow, I don't give a damn…But, you'll do it!"**

"**You'll stay in your shit; I won't move a finger!" **She replied to him, while getting in a standing position in front of him, facing him on the other side of the mattress.

"**What an little bitch you are tonight Elena, I like it, such fire inside of you…You are realizing, I hope, that none of this matter to me don't you?"** Alex said to her, while smirking, and pulling the sheet away from the bed. **"Now, blow these candles…and go to sleep!"** He ordered her to do.

"**I won't be in that bed with you!"** She angrily mumbled in her teeth.

"**Then, stay on the floor for what I care…"** He replied to her, adding. **"..I don't have the need to have a sexual **_encore_** with you tonight…So; you'll be happy to know that we are on the same page, darling!"**

"**Kill me!" **She screamed at him.

"**What now, Elena?" **Alex said to her, while raising his head to look at her.

"**Ya…Kill me! Suck all the blood out of my system…I prefer that, than to be in proximity of you!"** She lashed out at his face.

"**Well…Sweetheart, it would be my pleasure, but I can't …Aneurism and all..."** He sarcastically responded to her, while feeling a sharp pain hitting his feelings by surprise, related to her remark to him. **"…Unfortunately, princess, I have to keep you in proximity of me, what are we going to do about it, any suggestions?" **He asked, while sadistically smirking at her.

"**What are you doing to these children? It is unspeakable! I knew you were a low class jerk, Alex…But, I always thought that you would no go that far!"** She screamed at him.

"**You know what I love about you, Elena…"** Alex said to her, while shaking his head, with a sadistic laughing tone of voice, before adding. **"…You are above everybody else in your little ivory tower, while talking to others with a condescending tone of voice, like you have already figured out all about them…When in fact, you are only a scare little girl, who is really and only afraid of the darkest side of yourself…And, who's afraid of getting down of her high judgmental position above everybody else…Because she is afraid that the day she will do it, she will finally realized that she has being wrong her all pathetic human life!" **

Elena reached Alex standing position, before slapping him on each side of his face.

"**Take that from the bitch that I am, jerk!"** She said to him, while sweeping away the tears from her face, which were running fluently on each of her cheeks.

Alex slowly raised an angry stare at her, while rubbing his cheeks with his right hand.

"**You raised your hand for the last time on me…"** He calmly said to her, while staring at her wounded arms, making Elena move away from him.

"**No!"** She screamed out loud, before being harshly pushed on the bed, and hold into a lying position, with Alex in top of her, while holding her arms above her head, with a firm grip of his hands on her wrists. **"Get off of me!"** She screamed more, while squirming under him.

"**What do we have here…Elena?"** He asked her, while lowering his head near the bleeding wounds on both of her arms, before sliding his lips on the cuts, and sipping the red elixir slowly, in a moment of pure ecstasy.

"**No…" **Elena said in a shallow murmur, feeling an intense fire emerging from her center, her heart beat racing intensively, with a deep and mixed feeling of hatred toward Alex, while hating herself even more for feeling so intensely connected to him in this mystical exchange that should have repulsed her from the deepness of her soul.

It took all that Alex had inside of him as restrain, to not tear open her delicate porcelain skin, to gulp her entire blood away from her body. He opened his eyes, while trying to control himself, before cutting his lips, to heal her wounds very slowly and delicately, making Elena shivered, closing her eyes, while rolling her head on the bed from right to left.

"**If I could…"** Alex whispered to her, while putting his lips on her skin, reaching the right side of her neck, sliding the tip of his tongue on the length of the swelling blue vein, while feeling the intense pressure of the blood passing through it, before rubbing his hands on her skin, under her t-shirt, reaching the heavenly curves of her breasts, while grabbing them firmly. **"…I would gently rip the tender skin of your neck, before drinking you avidly, till you would beg me for mercy, Elena! You make me loose my mind, Princess…" **He added to her, in a whisper, while cupping her breasts and rubbing his thumbs in top of the thin fabric of her lace bra, adding. **"…You want to be close to me that way, I know you do!"** He said further more, while murmuring these words with his lips in top of hers.

"**Is…Is it the way you will do it, when you will turn all these children?"** Elena said to him, while locking her eyes with his, in a struggle of power between them.

Alex startled hard, before pushing himself away from her, on a standing position beside the bed, before passing a hand on his long dark hair.

"**Bitch…"** He said to her, while shaking his head, and putting his hands on each side of his waist, adding. **"…You don't even have any idea what you are talking about; I would never put a hand on these children!"**

"**What?" **Elena asked him, while rising and adding.** "…Did I hit a nerve, Alex?" **

"**You come at me as you want, Elena…But leave these children alone!" **Alex lashed out at her.

"**No, Alex! It should be you, who leave them alone!" **She screamed back at him, while gesturing in anger with both of her hands, adding.** "How can you take advantage of these children this way…They are lost, and probably alone in the word…And all of this simply to turn them as vampires…You should be ashamed of yourself!" **

"**You should shut your big mouth, Elena…Especially when you don't know what you are talking about, have respect for these children!" **Alex asked her, in pure rage and anger.

"**Have what?" **Elena screamed back at him, adding.** "Bastard…You have the audacity of asking me to have respect? You're the one who has zero respect for the human life….and have zero respect for who you really are, hiding behind a wall of lies!" **

"**Respect for who I am? And who do you think I am, Princess…Other than the thug who's making your precious walls of superiority falling one by one!" **Alex asked her.

"**A fucking hypocrite that is what you are!" **Elena told him, adding.** "Who decided to give himself a bad boy image, for being able to survive in this world…Because, he was not able to look at himself in the mirror, and was too much of a coward for trying to find out who he really is, and this after five years!" **

"**Elena, stop confusing me with one of your old human boyfriend!" **Alex angrily mumbled to her, in his teeth, while taking a few walking steps to reach her standing position, grabbing her forcefully by her right forearm.

"**No, it is not one of my old human boyfriends, Alex…More a vampire one!"** She screamed back to his face, making him startled with surprise.

"**Oh, yes…And, who was that, Elena?"** He asked her, while pulling her in a nearest contact of his naked chest, keeping his angry stare in hers.

"**You…It was you! Say "Hello" to yourself Alex…Or should I say, say hello to Damon Salvatore!"** She lashed out at him, leaving Alex speechless in front of her.

* * *

><p>Alex released the pressure of his hand on Elena's arm, before taking a few steps away from here, while keeping his stare in hers.<p>

"**I don't believe you…"** He said, falsely calm, to her, while shaking his head.

"**I swear …It's the truth!"** She responded to him, in a teary voice, while rubbing her forearm, adding. **"You used to be so caring, and loving…And you would never do something like this in a million year…" **She busted in his face, while feeling her tears rolling back on her cheeks, pacing back and forth in the small room.

"**Used to be?" **Alex asked her, before stroking his eyes, with his right hand in disbelief, adding.** "What in hell are you talking about, Elena?" **

"**You helped me grow so much, and you helped me with my feelings toward your brother, because I used to have deep feelings for the both of you…Yes, you have a brother, his name his Stefan…And then when I fell in love with you, you were there for me…And…" **Elena continued screaming to his face, while loosing all grip of reality, and the present time.** "Your name is not Alex…"** She screamed at one inch of his face, while angrily staring at him, before bursting the truth in his face. **"…Your name is Damon Salvatore, you've been turned in 1864 by a woman named Katerina Petrova, and you have a vampire brother name Stefan Salvatore….You lost your memory five years ago, after a powerful vampire had put a spell on you, in the intention of killing you, making you human for a very short period of time, we were able to turn the spell around, but in the process you lost all your memory and became what you are now…."** She added to him, before taking a deep breath, continuing. **"…And, we were in love and together…Why do you think you are so drawn to me?" **

Alex turned on himself, facing the wall, showing his naked back to her, while closing his eyes and fists, and trying to get a grip on himself.

"**So, let me get this straight, Elena…"** Alex said to her, while facing her again. **"…I am a vampire guy, named Damon Salvatore…who's also your ex- lover…And, you were fucking my brother, whose name is Stefan, at the same time, that you were fucking me?"**

"**That is not what I said…"** Elena angrily mumbled in her teeth, while closing her fists in anger.

"**But, it is what I heard…"** Alex replied to her, while taking a few steps to position himself in front of her, while crossing his arms in front of his chest**. "…Now…I was turned five years ago, by a mad vampire man, who put a spell on me…and became this ugly version of the man you are proclaiming to love…, Am I following you, Princess?" **He added to her, while locking his eyes with hers.

"**You make it seems cheesy and untruthful…" **She mumbled in her teeth.

"**So…"** Alex continued, without giving her the time of the day, adding. **"…If I understand even more…You abandoned the man you love, Damon Salvatore, who is actually me, to his painful faith, with no memory of who he was, you let him wonder the world alone for five years, with no one to take care of him…While, in the meantime, you were fucking his brother at night, in his absence…Tell you the truth, princess…Who needs a real woman when a man can have a bitch like you at his side!"**

Elena right hand reached his cheek, while slapping him for the second time in a short period of time.

"**You bastard…"** She said to him, while feeling tears running fluently on her cheeks.

"**Right back at you bitch…"** Alex replied to her, while forcefully grabbing her by one arm, turning her body in his arms, encircling her waist, while pushing her toward the small restroom facilities.

"**Let go of me…"** She screamed from the top of her lungs, while kicking her feet in every direction, and scratching his arms with her nails, leaving trails of blood on his skin.

"**Come with me princess…Let me remind you who I fucking am!"** Alex screamed, while wrestling to bring her in front of the mirror in top of the small sink.

Alex immobilized her, before ripping her t-shirt in two parts in her back, making her grasp for air, before turning her around, her back facing the mirror, while grabbing her head in his left hand, and turning it for her to face and look into the mirror.

"**What do you see, Mm? Tell me…What do you see writing in ink letter in your back?"** He screamed at her.

"**Fuck you!"** Elena screamed back at him, while trying to squirm away form him, without succeeding.

"**No, I'll fuck you in a minute, Elena…"** He replied to her, before screaming. "…**Tell me!" **

"**Alex!" **Elena replied to him, in a teary voice, while punchinghis chest with her close fists. **"I see Alex…"** She added to him, before lowering her head on his chest, before bursting into tears.

Alex released his grip on her, before sliding his hands on her lower back, while caressing her tattooed skin, in slow erotic movements.

"**I'm not him, Elena…." **He started murmuring to her, his lips in top on her right ear lobe, while continuing to caress her. **"…And you're not her anymore…We are us, why are you fighting this?" **He added to her, before asking. **"Tell me you want me and not him?" **

"**No…"** She murmured to him, while raising her head up, and shaking her head from right to left, adding. **"…I want him, it will always be him."**

"**And yet again…It is my name that is engraved in your back, Elena…Maybe you need a reminder of hearing yourself scream my name, when we're having sex!" **He whispered to her, before pushing her front body, into the shower wall in front of them, while tearing away from her chest, the remaining tatters of her t-shirt, Elena grasped for air, while feeling his hands grabbing the clip of her bra, before seeing the small piece of lace fabric falling on the floor, ripping her jeans and panties in pieces, away from her skin, in a matter of seconds. Alex got rid of his own remaining clothes, before opening the faucets of the shower, sliding one of his arms around her waist, and bringing her in fool back contact with his naked self, below the shower head.

"**No…"** She whispered to him, contradicting herself by lowering her head on his chest, while feeling his lips devouring the roundness of her left shoulder. "…**I don't want this…"** She whispered more to herself, than him, making Alex slide his right hand on the right side of her pelvic bone, while heading to her center, passing his fingers playfully on the small trail of hair, before slowly opening her private folds, while sliding his fingers on her velvety wet center.

"**Yes, you do…And you know it…"** He murmured to her, while raising both of her arms on his chest, encircling them around his neck, while sliding his left hand to caress her breasts, with the water flowing erotically on her chest, before entering her warm, silky center in slow movements, with two of his fingers inside of her.

Elena kept her eyes closed, while moaning incoherent sounds of pleasure, and turning her head to the left, before feeling his lips sliding on hers, his tongue entering her mouth, in a demanding, passionate kiss.

Elena grabbed his wet hair, while returning his kisses with the same passion, before feeling his fingers slipping out of her velvety center, and being turned in his arms to face him.

"**Put your leg here…"** He murmured to her, while raising her leg on the left side of his hip - pelvic bone, elevating slightly her body, and pushing her back gently on the shower wall, before slowly entering his hard length in her.

"**Oh, Alex…"** She murmured to him, while closing her eyes, bending her head backward on the wall, grabbing his shoulders with both of her hands, before enjoying the intensity of feeling him filling her wet center entirely.

He raised both her arms on the wall, before interlacing his fingers with hers; lowering his head to kiss the tender part of the right side of her neck, while intensifying his thrusting in her.

"**You like it?"** He asked her, in a mix or murmuring it in top of her lips, and giving her butterflies kisses, making her shivering with pleasure even more.

"**Yes…"** She whispered back to him, while rocking her pelvis down on him, with each intense thrusting in her.

He raised her higher in his arms, while sliding both of his hand under her bottom, with Elena encircling both of her legs around his waist.

"**Then, I am about to rock your world even more, princess…"** He murmured back to her, before crashing his mouth on her, and entering her in an angle that trigger the first intense waves of contractions in her, making her scream his name from the top of her lungs, while hearing him murmured in her right ear:

"**After I will be done with you Elena, you'll forget all about Damon Salvatore…"**

* * *

><p>Alex took another puff of his cigarette, while taking a quick look at Elena, who was sleeping beside him. He stared at her beautiful hair scattered on the pillow, her naked back showing her perfect luminescence skin, before seeing her opening her eyes, staring at him, and raising the sheet, as a protection mechanism against his near presence.<p>

"**Morning Princess…"** He mockingly said to her, while stubbing out his cigarette. **"Fucking was good last night? Was it as good for you that it was for me?"** He added, to make her mad more than anything.

She straightened herself in a sitting position, while putting some space between them, and passing a hand in her hair. She was mad as hell, because she had, one more time, given herself to him! And she was feeling the need to throw up this morning, while hearing some gurgling in her stomach as a reminder that she had not eat since more than a day!

"**You're not going to acknowledge what I said to you, am I right, Alex…Like a true coward, you will put aside the fact that I could be right with the fact that you are Damon Salvatore!"** She said him, while keeping the bed sheet in front of her chest.

Alex slowly turned his head, to look at her for a short moment.

"**I could be the King of England also, Elena ….But unfortunately for you, I'm just Alex, the guy that you hate the most…I will never be what you want me to be! Put that in your little pretty head of yours; drop your fantasy of me as the Prince charming that will save you!" **Alex said to her, while straightening himself, and sliding his legs on the side of the bed.** "You know what is actually funny with you, princess? You think that you know what you need to be happy…When in fact you have no idea of who you really are, way more than me actually…Which is pathetic!" **Alex added to her, with a small laugh adding. **"I am starting my day, Elena…I don't want to hear the name of Damon Salvatore, coming one more time from your lips, did I made myself clear…And at the present time, I have other priorities than your little pretty ass…So, while I am gone….clean the bedroom and the mess that you made of it last night!" **He added to her, while turning on himself, and glaring at her.

"**I met Samantha yesterday…"** Elena said to him, with a devious smile on her face.

Alex startled a little, but kept silent at her saying, while walking naked toward the small locker, reaching for a pair of jeans, socks, and a t-shirt on a shelf, before passing his leg in it.

"**She is a beautiful little girl…"** She continued, while closing her fists in anger, enjoying in herself, the plan to make him pay.

"**What now, Elena...You're going to shout another lie in my face, playing a new game, in hope, that you'll be able to turn me around your little finger, one more time?" **He asked her, while sitting on the edge of the bed, near her, to pull up his bicker boots, before rising on his feet, and directing his walk toward the bedroom door.

"**Oh no, Alex…I don't play any more game with you today, just a truthful fact! You don't want to believe that you are Damon Salvatore, fine! But, Damon Salvatore existed…Just know that!" **She said to him, while rising on her feet, pulling the sheet out of the bed, to enrol in it, before walking toward him. **"…As much as Rose is not coming from my imagination!"**

"**Oh ya…And what will be your story today, Elena?" **Heasked her, while lowering his head, locking his eyes with hers. ** "Who's that Rose?"** Alex asked her.

Elena raised her chin in the air, while smirking sadistically at him.

"**Oh...Nobody that should really affect you, Alex…You're not Damon Salvatore after all…Because, you see, in my fantasy world, Rose is actually, mine and Damon Salvatore's daughter...She is about five years old…And what a coincidence, about the same age, than the time that you have lost your own memory…But, rest assure…Nothing that should concern you, really!" **Elena said to him, raising her chin in the air, while smirking sadistically at him, before slamming the door in his face, leaving a speechless, mouth open, tormented, in complete shock, Alex in front of the close door.

* * *

><p>I know…I know…What an awful, cliff hanger - end of chapter! (LOL) …Do not send me any hate reviews now! Play nice my dear readers!<p>

I truly hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to read you all. And it is always a pleasure to answer you after.

Going back to my two others stories, till next chapter, keep safe!


	8. Somebody to love

**WHISPER OF THE PAST** – (Sequel of my story: **Too much noise in the bedroom**)

**By Lovely Vero**

**Writer's note****: **Ok, back to my Delena story…and Alex! That means that I will be out of breaths before the chapter is done! (LOL)What can I say about this chapter? Mm….A lot of truthfulness will be told! Elena will start to see that Alex is not all bad after all…And she will admit to something that will surprise them both…From now on, the relationship will shift into a new level, which will it be? It is for you to find out! And Alex will let his softer side show more often…And of course, a nice sexy – smutty scene between them. And if this was not enough…The end will keep you on the edge of your seats…And then, you'll want to kill me! (LOL)…Enjoy my dear readers; it is always a pleasure to write this story, for its dark side, that I love to explore.

**Music**: Somebody to love / Queen (see intro).

* * *

><p><strong>Small Extract: Stefan and Caroline  An unexpected affair – Part II**

**Chapter 6: Cherry on Top**

* * *

><p>Tyler walked into the corridors of the prestigious hotel, before knocking on the door of the penthouse suite, being greeted by a vampire man, who nodded his head toward the direction of the main living room. Tyler walked toward the showed room, and took a few more steps to place himself in front of a man that was comfortably sitting on a leather arm chair, and was sipping a glass of Brandy.<p>

"**Ah…The young Lockwood finally arrived!"** The man exclaimed to him, before jumping on his feet, and taking a few walking steps to reach the bar counter. **"What can I serve you, Tyler?"** He asked him.

"**What about the freedom of compulsion on my mother, Klaus!"**Tyler angrily spit in his face.

"**Yes, I heard…The unfortunate incident of your mother falling down the stairs, couple of days ago!"** Klaus sarcastically said to him, while shaking his head**. "You know, you should take better care of her, family is so important..."** He mockingly added to Tyler, while smirking, and pouring himself another glass of Brandy.

"**You compelled her to fall on these stairs…I swear to you, Klaus!"** Tyler angrily mumbled in his teeth.

"**You are swearing what exactly, Tyler?"** Klaus asked him, while turning to stare at him, tilting his head, and gulping his glass entirely.

Tyler shook his head, while placing his hands on each side of his waist, and turning his sight away from Klaus to calm himself.

"**Your part in this game was perfectly explained to you, Tyler… Prior to the freedom of compulsion on your mother, you will need to simply be my eyes, and spying on the young Salvatore and his delightful girlfriend…If you fulfill the conditions of our agreement, I don't see any reason for your mother to kill herself…She will commit suicide, only if you are not fulfilling your part of the deal. It is as easy as that!"** Klaus said to him.

"**She is not his girlfriend!"** Tyler angrily replied to him.

"**Aww my friend, you are so young and naive!"** Klaus responded to Tyler, while smiling. **"So, any news on the whereabouts of Elena Gilbert"** He added to Tyler.

"**No!"** Tyler responded to Klaus, while shaking his head. **"For what Caroline told me, she took some time off for a vacation away from Mystic Falls!"**

"**Perfect then…"**Klaus replied, while smirking and walking to reach Tyler's standing position, before crossing his arms in front of his chest and staring at his werewolf pawn.

"**I don't understand? You needed Elena for your stupid sacrifice…Why is it ok that she is away now?"** Tyler asked him.

"**Mysterious, Isn't it?"**Klaus mockingly replied to Tyler, adding.**"Well, you can say that I prefer Elena Gilbert to be away from Mystic Falls from now on, because I don't need her anymore!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

** "SOMEBODY TO LOVE"**

* * *

><p>"Can anybody find me somebody to love?<p>

Each morning I get up I die a little  
>Can barely stand on my feet<br>Take a look in the mirror and cry  
>Lord what you're doing to me<br>I have spent all my years in believing you  
>But I just can't get no relief, Lord!<br>Somebody, somebody  
>Can anybody find me somebody to love?<p>

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
>I just keep losing my beat<br>I'm ok, I'm alright  
>Ain't gonna face no defeat<br>I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
>Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!<p>

Find me somebody to love  
>Can anybody find me somebody to love? <strong>"<strong>

**Queen – Freddy Mercury**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Damn it!" <strong>Alex screamed from the top of his lungs, with all the anger accumulated inside of him, while passing nervously and quickly, a hand through his long hair, before bending his upper body to pick up a chair and throwing it on the opposite wall of the underground refectory room, before pushing tables on the floor while releasing all his tension. **"Fuck you, Elena Gilbert!" **

Bill pushed the two swinging doors of the refectory, while watching Alex for a quick moment, from his standing position, trashing the entire furniture, before taking a sitting position on a near chair, reaching from one of his leather jacket's pocket, for his pack of cigarettes, lighting one, before taking a few puffs.

"**Blowing some steam, as I can see….So, tell me…What is the **_Princess_** has done this time?"** Bill asked him, while smoking his cigarette in a peaceful way, elevating his injured leg on a table.

Alex turned to look at Bill, in surprise…before pushing another chair out of his way, and taking a few walking steps to reach Bill's sitting position.

"**Nothing…"** Alex responded to him, while putting both of his hands on each side of his waist.

"**Doesn't look like nothing to me…"** Bill replied, while grinning at him. **"What shit she pulled this time? Oh but wait…Didn't you say to me, that you had her under control, that you would break her soon?"** He added to him, while smirking, and taking another puff of his cigarette. **"It looks to me like she has you under control, and around her little finger!"** Bill said to him, while raising one of his eyebrows.

Alex shook his head, before raising his stare in Bill's.

"**She has a child…"** He mumbled angrily to his friends.

"**What?"** Bill responded to him, while standing straight on his chair. **"What do you mean she has a child?"** He asked him, with an open mouth and eyes expression.

"**A little girl, probably the age of Samantha…"** Alex started to explain, adding. **"..The little girl name is **_Rose_**, and she is Damon Salvatore's daughter."** He lashed out at Bill, while locking his sight with his.

"**You got to be kidding me!"** Bill replied, while rising on his feet, and exclaiming. **"She is bluffing…And by the same way, she is playing her cards with the latest information that she got on you: Your weakness for children! She is a manipulative little … Oh I don't even know how to contain myself anymore with her…Alex, wake up!"** Bill added to him in anger, while gesturing with his hands.

"**I don't think she is playing with me this time, Bill…"** Alex replied to Bill, before lowering his head, and closing his eyes, before explaining. **"…In Boston, she was staying in a small apartment in top of bakery, the owner to which I spoke once to fish some information, had a little girl by her side, I noticed her couple of times, from afar…She was standing behind the counter…And I saw her more than once at Elena's side…But, I always thought that she was the owner's daughter!"** Alex added in an angry tone of voice, while closing his fists.

"**That doesn't mean anything…It is more than certain, that this is the latest plot that she had found to try to fool you with your only weakness. She saw you with Samantha, she made a story in her head, to make you weak…And she knows that you would do all in your power to save a child, even giving back Elena's freedom!"** Bill tried to convince him.

"**Well…This is the fun part of it all, Bill…"** Alex replied, with a sarcastic tone in his voice, adding. **"Because, you see, and wait for this, you'll find hilarity in what the little princess think of me…She think that I will suck up the blood of these children to turn them as vampires…So I doubt, that she would use a child to make me believe a stupid story like this one!"**

Bill stared at Alex for a few seconds, before shaking his head in disbelief, and passing a quick hand through his hair.

"**Well…Roberto went to see her…And you know, Roberto...He's always saying that you are his hero, Alex. He wants to be like you one day, so, he must have told her that he was waiting to turn at some points…" **Bill replied to him, while stroking his eyes, before adding.** "…I told you that it would only bring trouble to have her here!" **

"**And I told you that I was feeling connected to her, in more ways that you could even imagine!" **Alex lashed out at Bill, adding. **"And, it's not like I can go back in time!"**

"**You are not Damon Salvatore, and this little girl is not yours, Alex! For God sake, you're a vampire, you can't have children!"** Bill told him, while shaking his head to him.

"**What if I was Damon Salvatore? What if this little girl is really mine, Bill, what if?" **Alex screamed at him. **"Not that I am the greatest role model in the world…" **Alex added to him, while pacing back and forth in front of him. ** "But, I would want to know…" **Alex busted at him.

"**You're not Damon Salvatore!"** Bill repeated, calmly, to him.

Alex took a few more steps, before bending his head near Bill's, locking his eyes with his.

"**Can you look at me in the eyes, and tell me that you are 100% certain that I am not Damon Salvatore? That all the feelings and memory of this woman that I had in me, calling me to find her again, is not a clear indication that I was Damon Salvatore before becoming Alex?"** Alex asked Bill, with all the turmoil and anger he was feeling inside of him.

Bill kept his stare in Alex's for quite a long time, before lowering his head.

"**That is what I thought…"** Alex replied to Bill, before turning on himself, showing his back to Bill, and closing his eyes for a short moment.

"**Alex…"** Bill said to him, before making a pause, approaching him, and putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. **"…Even if you were Damon Salvatore, you're not anymore…You rebuild a new vampire man…You are true to yourself now…Even if you had no idea who you were at the beginning of you amnesia…You were able to find you way back to who you are now!"** Bill explained to Alex, continuing. **"What is worrying me is…if all of this is true, and I still doubt it…Will she change who you are now, to fulfil her need to make you something that you are not anymore…She will not accept you as Alex!"**

Alex turned his head to the right, taking a look at Bill, before sighing and passing a nervous hand through his hair.

"**I need to know for Rose…"** Alex simply said to Bill.

"**Ok! We'll find a way…"** Bill responded to his friend, while nodding his head.

Alex turned on himself, nodded to Bill, before reaching for his cigarettes pack in his jeans pocket, before lighting one, and taking a puff.

"**Keep her busy…I need to be out all day, riding motorcycle…" **Alex said to Bill, before rushing out of the refectory room.

* * *

><p>Elena swept her forehead with the back of her right hand, while for the second day in a row, cleaning vegetables in the small underground kitchen, with the lack of ventilation, and the very small confinement she was standing in, she kept fighting the urge to simply putting her head on the counter, and sleep her way through it.<p>

Alex kept her away from the children quarter, and she had little ideas, if not none, of what was going out in there. She closed her eyes for a short moment, while taking deep breaths. She hated herself for this morning…She hated herself so much! Why did she have to burst the existence of Rose to his face? She should have kept quiet about her…Now, there was no way of telling if he would not come after Rose…and put danger in her life in the same time. Even, if a big a voice inside of her was whispering, for the strangest reason, that Alex would not harm Rose!

A cracking noise coming from the door, made her turn her head suddenly.

"**Hello!"** Samantha saluted her, while taking a few steps to reach her.

"**Hello sweetie…" **Elena murmured to the little girl, while taking her in her arms, and putting her on a kitchen stool. **"What are you doing here? Are you going to be in trouble?"** Elena asked her, while caressing her hair.

"**No…We are never in trouble in here!" **She responded to Elena, while shaking her head in negation and giggling, before putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"**How were you able to come here?"** Elena questioned her.

"**I sneak up!"** Samantha answered her, while giggling a bit more.

"**You like it in here?"** Elena asked her, while caressing one of the little girl cheeks.

"**Oh yes!"** Samantha responded to Elena, while nodding her head, and smiling. **"It's nice, and nobody is hurting me in here…"** She added, while shaking her head.

"**Hurting you, how sweetie?"** Elena asked the little girl.

The little girl lost her smile, and lowered her sight away from Elena's.

"**Sweetie…You can talk to me? What happened to you?"** Elena asked her.

Samantha raised her head, and locked her little eyes with Elena's, before raising the sleeves of her t-shirt.

"**Oh, my God…Who did this to you?"** Elena exclaimed, while taking Samantha's arms in hers. Cigarettes burns and deep scares could be seen along the length of her small arms. Elena took her in her arms, while caressing her head. **"Did they do this to you in here?"** She asked her.

"**No!"** Samantha screamed at Elena, while shaking her head and adding. **"Alex saved me…My foster parents were doing this to me…Alex takes care of me….And Uncle Bill is nice to me, also!"**

"**Uncle Bill? Wow…" **Elena mumbled, with disdain, anger and disbelief, while throwing a kitchen towel on the counter, and passing a nervous hand through her hair, before facing Samantha again, and smiling to her.

"**And Alex saved me, and gave me a home, where nobody could hurt me anymore…" **Samantha added to Elena, while smiling timidly to her.

"**Samantha!"** They heard a voice calling the little girl, making Elena startled in surprise. **"What are you doing in here? Go back to the children quarter!"** Bill ordered Samantha to do.

Samantha lowered her sleeves, before holding out her arms for Elena to put her down of the stool, then, she ran toward Bill, who had kneeled on the floor, before encircling his neck and kissing him on the cheek, making Elena open her eyes in amazement.

"**Go back with the others…"** Bill said to the child, while kissing her forehead, and before slapping gently her bottom, making her giggle and leave the kitchen in a run.

Bill got up, before locking his eyes with Elena's.

"**What did you put in Alex head now?**' He angrily asked her, while pointing a finger at her.

"**Nothing…"** She mumbled to him, while turning her back at him, and facing the counter, before being grabbed on her right forearm and turned to face him.

"**Is Rose nothing?"** He questioned her, making her almost jumped out of her skin, while bending his head at a near inch of hers, lowering his sight, while fixating her lips for a second.

"**You know…"** She breathed to him, while locking her eyes with his.

"**Yes, I now…"** He responded to her, before adding. **"…I know the last plan you put in your head, to wrap Alex around your little finger! You are despicable Elena!"**

"**I am despicable?" **She yelled at Bill, while pushing him away from her, and adding. **"You got to be kidding me? I've been kidnapped against my will, and I am despicable?" **

"**You're lucky that you are still alive!" **Bill told her, while lighting one of his cigarette.

"**Oh yes! Of course…" **She exclaimed, while gesturing with her arms.** "…I should be grateful for the fact that neither Alex nor you sucked up my blood out of my body, yet! Oh, but wait, Alex can't do it, or he would have done it!" **She lashed out at Bill.

"**For God sake, aren't you able to see how infatuated he is with you?"** Bill screamed at her, while gesturing with his hands, making Elena startled with surprise.

"**I've known Alex for years now…And I never saw him so turn inside out for a woman before…He's like a puppy in love!" **Bill lashed out, with anger, to Elena, before adding. "**Does he look like a puppy to you?"**

Elena felt her heart beats rising dangerously in her chest, while listening to Bill's admission.

"**You must be mistaken ... I think he's in love with his reflection in his mirror, and the bloody carnage that he is creating in his trail of terror!"** She lashed out at Bill, still shaking up by what Bill told her.

"**You know so little about him, Elena…"** Bill replied to her, while crushing his cigarette in an ash tray, and crossing his arms in front of his chest, before adding. **"…And yet you are continuing to make him believe that he is Damon Salvatore, why?" **

"**Because he is…" **Elena screamed, at one inch of Bill face, adding.** "…And if you were honest with yourself, you would tell me that a part of you knows it!" **She added to him, while raising her chin in the air, and locking her glare with his.

"**But you see Elena, I'm not an honest guy…I'm just a fucking vampire! And your fucking story is not adding up!" **Bill lashed out in her face.** "Let say for the sake of argument, that Alex was/is Damon Salvatore…He was a vampire…And yet, you seem to be freaking out every damn time that you see a trace of blood flowing from Alex's mouth…So sweetheart, you don't meet the condition to be a nice vampire girlfriend!"** Bill viciously added to her.

Elena closed her fists with anger, while fuming inside of her at his saying.

"**Damon had humanity in him…Alex is just a monster!"** Elena angrily mumbled in her teeth.

"**No, Elena…You need to portray Alex as a monster in your head…But, monster wouldn't safe children from misery, the way he does…And you know it!"** Bill screamed, while pointing a finger at her, before adding. **"But you prefer to close your pretty little eyes, and not see the good in him! And you want to know why? Because you hate the fact that Alex is a vampire as much as you hated the fact that Damon Salvatore was one!" **

Elena's right hand slapped Bill face in a matter of second. After taking a step backward, she stood still in front of him, while feeling tears running fluently on her cheeks. Bill touched his cheek with his left hand, while raising an angry stare at her.

"**The truth hurts, doesn't it, Elena?"** He said to her, before turning his back at her, and leaving her alone, in the underground kitchen.

She breathed a sigh of relief, when she saw the door closing behind him, in a big slamming noise. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breathe, to calm herself down, before turning her sight at the kitchen counter and the tasks at hands. It is that moment that she noticed the small folded picture that must have dropped on the cement floor from one of Bill's pocket. She bended her upper body to pick it up and unfolding it. She saw the yellowish picture of a blonde woman, with two young twin boys in her arms. She raised her sight to look at the close door, before folding it again, and sliding it in one of her jeans skirt pocket.

* * *

><p>Alex stopped the Transam, with a big roar engine noise, in the middle of nowhere, near a small lake in the wood, before turning his sight on Elena, who was rubbing nervously her hands together, while looking at her surroundings.<p>

"**Why did you bring me here?"** She asked him, while staring at the lake through her side window.

"**To talk…"** He responded to her.

If he had brought her here in the intention of killing her, it would have been done rapidly, with no eyewitness from miles to help her. But she knew better! He was too much in need of her presence to help him control his aneurisms; he would not risk killing her now. But, she was willing to pass time with him, if this meant gaining time to keep him away from Rose.

"**Get out!"** Alex ordered her, while stepping out of his sport car, before slamming his passenger door, in a big bang noise, directing his walk toward the trunk of the car, before opening it.

Elena followed his movements toward the back of the car, until seeing only the trunk door in the inside mirror, before stepping out the car herself, and walking toward its front.

Alex took two bottles of beers from a box, before walking back to reach her standing position.

"**Beer, Princess?"** He asked her, while showing her a bottle, to which she nodded in negation, while taking a sitting place on the hood of the car, before seeing a flying object come toward her, while catching the bottle in her hands, in the time of slip second.

"**Wow…Good catcher!"** Alex mockingly said to her.

"**What is the fucking point of you asking me if I want a beer, if you will order me to drink it, anyway?" **Elena busted at him, while turning the cap open, and taking a big gulp of the bottle, to calm her nerves.

"**And she just swore? Wow…The point…"** Alex started explaining to her, with a smirk on his face, while taking a sitting place on the hood, near her, before adding. **"…Is that I love to see you all **_**Princess like**_**…With your big attitude, and drama…it's always putting a smile on my face!"** He replied to her, while gulping his bottle, and staring at the moon, and its glow reflecting on the lake. **"I, for the life of me can't imagine that it's not a big fucking front that you're showing to anyone who wants to believe in it…"** He added, while turning his head and staring into her eyes for a short moment, before banging his bottle on hers. **"…Cheers, Princess!"**

Elena glared at him, for a second, before passing her tongue at him. Something about Alex, was completely getting under her skin…It was like he was waking up a part of her that was screaming to come out…A part that the bad alter ego of Damon had slowly brought into light, and she was not feeling at ease with it.

"**I can have fun…"** She angrily mumbled in her teeth, adding. **"…I used to being able to have fun…I was more carefree, and a bit wild…I used to be more relax!"** She confessed, almost incoherently, to him, while nodding her head, and taking another gulp of the amber liquid, before staring at the moon.

"**What happened?"** Alex asked her, while staring at her, adding. **"You met Damon Salvatore, and it went out of the window…"** He mockingly asked her.

"**You must mean that I met you…"** She replied sarcastically, making him grin and startle a little.

"**Oh, right…Forgot about that story part, in your fantasy world, where I am, or used to be, your ex…And, can we say: love of your life, because was he the love of your life, Elena?"** Alex asked her, in a mocking tone of voice; making her bite the inside of her cheeks in anger…He was always finding a way to hurt her.

"**You are him! And Damon is the father of my little girl…Alex!"** She replied to him, with sarcasm, to prick deep inside of him, while gulping the entirety of her bottle.

"**Oh right, Rose…The little girl…You know what, I would love to meet her someday!"** He replied to her, while watching her close her fists in anger, and throwing the bottle of beer on the ground.

"**Go to hell, Alex…I don't want to play your sick game anymore!"** She replied to him, while jumping away from the hood of the car, taking a few walking steps, away from him, before standing in front of the lake with her arms crossed over her chest.

"**Ok…We won't play anymore then, Elena…"** He replied to her, while throwing his own bottle on the ground, and walking to reach her standing position. **"How is it even fucking possible, that you could have been pregnant from a vampire?"** Alex asked her, in a false calmer tone of voice.

"**What? You brought me here to have a chit chat? You're willing to listen to me, now?"** Elena sarcastically asked him.

"**I brought you here because I knew that we could let go of our anger as much as we wanted to...It seems that you have a lot inside of you!"** Alex answered her, while keeping his stare fixated on her.

"**What, Alex…You are afraid of your little vampires friends hearing us fight…I've been fighting you with every breath that I have inside of myself, since the first day I lay my eyes on you…I think they already figured how much I hate you by now!"** She lashed out to him.

"**Yes, Elenea…They figured that out, alright…Especially, when you're screaming my name from the top of your lungs at night, for none other reason than those feelings of hate that you have toward me, sweetheart!" **He sarcastically screamed back at her, at one inch of her face, making her blush, and avoid looking at him in the eyes, for a moment. He passed a nervous hand through his hair, to calm himself down, before continuing**. "Once again you always think the worst of me…You're seeing only what you want to see!"** He angrily replied to her, while grabbing her left forearm, and turning her to face him, before adding. "**I brought you here, because it is nobody's business but our own, to discuss you little girl, Rose!" **Elena stared in Alex eyes in surprise, while trying to catch her breath.

"**Don't tell me that Rose was not the latest joke subject between you and your thugs?"** She lashed out at him.

"**Believe what you want, Elena!"** He replied to her, pushing her away from him, while pacing back and forth near her standing position, with both of his hands placed on each side of his waist, before stopping on his track, lowering his head to calm himself, and adding while raising his head up and locking his eyes with hers. **"…Bill knows, but he is the only one!" **

"**I know…He talked to me about it!" **She whispered to him.

"**Will you answer my questions openly if I ask them to you? You wanted me to know…I can listen to you…If, and only if you're not trying to play me for a fool, Elena?" **Alex asked her, while approaching her again, putting his two hands on her shoulders and staring his deep blue eyes in hers. She nodded her head to him, while keeping her stare in his.

"**How is it possible that I…"** He started to ask her, while grinning, closing his eyes and fists in anger, for a quick moment, before starting again. **"…That Damon Salvatore, as a vampire, could have engendered a child?"**

"**Like I told you…You…"** She started explaining to him, while closing her eyes for a short moment, she was about to give her trust to the devil himself…But, she needed to listen to her sixth sense, that was telling her at this present moment, that it was alright to trust Alex, that a part of Damon was showing through him. She started again. **"…He was under a curse…It's a complicated and long story…."** She explained to him, while rubbing her hands together. **"I am, somehow, related to an ancient vampire…Who believes that I am the one needed to perform a sacrifice, to give him the power to become a hybrid." **

"**An ancient vampire, who wants to be both vampire and werewolf, why would he want that" **Alex asked her, while shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"**I don't know…"** She told him, while shaking her head herself.

"**Go on…"** Alex told her to do.

"**One of his warlocks put a curse on you…sorry, on Damon…And, he became very sick and human!"** Elena explained to him, while seeing Alex rolled his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. **"If it is to watch you have this attitude toward me…Forget it!"** She angrily lashed out at him, while turning on herself to reach the car, before being stopped by Alex, who put his body in front of her, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"**Elena, continue please…I'm listening…"** He said to her, adding. **"…But you have to understand that it is really far edge for me to believe this shit!" **

Elena looked into his eyes, and saw for the first time, some sincere need for him to learn more about Damon and Rose.

"**Damon was brought into a convent for safety…I went to see him…I…"** Elena tried to explain, while feeling tears filling her eyes, before putting a hand in front of mouth, and turning her head away from him, to which he responded by raising and turning her chin to make her look at him.

"**What happened?**" He asked her.

"**We passed the night together, it was the last time I saw him actually…" **She said to him, while nodding her head.

"**You made love that night?"** He asked her, raising one of his eyebrows, while making her blush.

"**Yes…"** She simply answered him, while lowering her stare.

"**When was that?"** He asked her more.

"**Five years ago…"** She told him, while looking at him.

Alex sighed, while shaking his head, it was the exact same time that he had find himself alone, and without any memory of his previous life.

"**Ok, what next?" **He asked her.

"**He was dying…We were at that time in contact with another powerful warlock…" **She explained to him.

"**We…Who are you talking about?"** He questioned her.

"**Damon's brother and I…"** She replied to him.

"**What's his name?"** He asked her.

"**I told you his name already…Is it really that important?"** She replied to him, while raising her chin to him.

"**Yes,** **and you will repeat it again…I want to know every details of your story!"** He said to her, while locking his eyes in hers.

"**Stefan…His name is Stefan!"** She lashed out at him.

"**Go on…"** He asked her.

"**Charles Brownston…It was the name of the warlock who helped us reverse the curse…You…I mean, Damon Salvatore became a vampire again, but…the curse was curse in itself, Damon lost all his past memory…and…." **

"**And…" **Alex questioned her.

"**And, He…He became an amnesic… A shadow of what he used to be…He attacked several people in the convent, very viciously, before leaving…Then, we lost him…He was gone…He …He had become an animal with no memory of his family, his past, or myself." **She explained to him, while feeling tears running on her cheeks, sweeping them away with the back of her hands.

Alex turned on himself, while showing his back to her, and closing his eyes.

"**Then, you learned that you were pregnant?"** He asked her to confirm.

"**Yes…I left couple a weeks after the incident for Boston…I was registering for the first semester in the nursing program."** She explained to him, continuing. **"I was already there when I realized that I was pregnant…"** She murmured to him, as a late confession.

Alex kept quiet, while staring at the lake in front of him for a long moment.

"**Alex, please say something…"** Elena asked him.

"**So, let me get this straight…"** He said to her, while turning on himself and facing her, with a false calm tone in his voice, creating shivers of fear through her all body. **"You are absolutely sure that I was…and still am - pick your choice, sweetheart, Damon Salvatore?**" He added while gesturing with his hands to her.

"**Yes…"** She murmured to her, while feeling tears filling her eyes.

"**And that I became this monstrous vampire that I am now because of a curse?"** He added to her, while taking a few steps to reach her standing position, making Elena raise her chin to face him. She had find strength inside of herself to finally tell him the truth…And he was going to turn it against her, she could feel it in her guts!

"**Don't do this!"** She angrily mumbled in her teeth, while shaking her head.

"**Oh, but you see, it is my turn to talk now, Princess!"** He replied to her, while reaching for his pack of cigarette, before lighting one, and taking a few puffs, to calm his nerves.

"**So, this Damon Salvatore, being me or not…Was he or was he not the man you loved?"** Alex asked her, while turning his angry stare at her.

"**Yes, and I still love him, even if he is apparently gone for good!"** She replied hurtfully to Alex.

"**And all these years, you never thought for a split second that maybe, somewhere, somehow that man would need you? Would want for you to try to find him? Would want you to fight for him?" **Alex lashed out at her.

"**I…"** She tried to explain to him, before turning her head, and closing her eyes in turmoil.

"**Because…I am not a freaking expert in this emotion that humans are calling **_love_**, but it seems to me that you did not love him very much, **_**Princess**_**!"** Alex sarcastically said to her.

"**You have no right to say that to me! You know **_nothing_** about me and Damon!"** She screamed at his face, while closing her fists in anger.

"**Well…You gave me all the right in the world, the day that you told me that I was Damon Salvatore!"** He busted at her, while angrily throwing his cigarette on the ground, and crushing it with the tip of his biker boots. **"What about Rose?" **

"**What about her?"** Elena asked him, with fear.

"**What about her? Are you kidding me, **_Princess_**? You try to make me swallow that I am Damon Salvatore…Then you burst in my face that I have a daughter…and you're asking me, what about her?"** Alex lashed out in her face.

"**I…" **Elena started explaining to him, before lowering her head.** "…I only wanted to protect her from what Damon had become." **

"**You mean, from the monster you think I am?" **Alex said to her.** "The monster, who you think has no idea how to love?"**

"**Everyone is capable of love, Alex…You just need to want it…To be teach…" **She replied to him.

"**And you would teach me, Elena?"** Alex asked her.

Elena raised her head in surprise, while feeling the beats of her heart raising dangerously, locking her teary eyes in his, before blushing.

"**That's what I thought…Who would be able to compete with the image that you have of your precious **_Damon Salvatore_**?"** He mockingly told her, while shaking his head, and smirking.

"**I'm sorry…"** She murmured to him, while feeling the tears running on her cheeks.

Elena passed by him, before directing her unstable walking steps toward the passenger door of the car, putting her hands on the handle, before being turned and pushed on the door by Alex, while holding her still with both of his hands placed on her shoulders.

"**Let me go, Alex…"** She mumbled to him, putting her hands on his chest, to push him away, without succeeding, while keeping her head down.

"**No…"** He simply answered to her, while holding his grip on her. **"…Look at me!"** He ordered her, while raising her chin in his right hand. **"…I need to see Rose!"**

"**Oh no, please no…Do whatever you want with me, but leave Rose alone…Please, I beg you!"** She asked him.

"**I'm a lot of things, Elena…But a children murderer is not one of those things!"** He angrily mumbled to her.

"**I know…"** She admitted to him, making him raise one of his eyebrows in surprise.

"**He's gone Elena…"** He murmured back to her, while holding her chin in his hand, forcing her to lock her teary stare with his. **"Even if I am that man…He's gone…You need to let him go for ever, now…I could never be him, because …Because, I am what I am now!"**

"**NO!" **She screamed from the top of her lungs, before hitting his chest with her close fists, in anger and desperation.

"**Elena!"** He screamed at her, while holding her wrists in his hands, and pushing his body on hers. **"Calm down!"**

"**He can't be gone…He can't …"** She mumbled almost incoherently to him, before lowering her head on his chest, and crying her eyes out, almost letting herself fall on the ground if Alex had not caught her, by encircling her waist, and holding her in his arms.

"**Shh…"** He murmured to calm her down, lowering his chin in top of her head, slowly raising one of his hands in her hair, while caressing them, to calm her convulsion, before closing his own eyes.

Elena cried in his arms for a long time…She cried her lost, her pain, her turmoil, her misery...It's with a last convulsion that she slowly raised her head and puffy eyes to look at Alex.

"**You're ok?"** He murmured to her, while caressing her head, to which she nodded slowly.

Alex raised one of his hands to caress her left cheek, before passing slowly his thumb on the swallowing part of her bottom lips, while locking his eyes with hers. Elena could not breathe or think anymore, she could only hear the fast beats of her heart, only see Alex blue eyes, before lowering her sight on his mouth, and seeing himself lowered his head to feel a second later his lips crashing passionately on hers. She put her hands on his chest, sliding them on his neck, before grabbing his long hair, gluing her body on his, and kissing him back. He lowered his right hand on her lower back, pushing her pelvis in direct contact with his, while sliding his tongue to part her lips open, tasting the sweet taste of her mouth, before sliding both of his hands, on her back, under her t-shirt, and caressing her tattooed skin, making her moan with intense pleasure, while feeling his hands on her bare skin.

He lowered his hands on her bottom, elevating her body in his arms, while making her cross her legs around his waist, before carrying her in his arms to the front of the car, while devouring her mouth with passion.

Alex lowered her body on the Transam hood, before passing his t-shirt above his head, and throwing it on the ground; she strengthened her body, sliding her hands on his chest, feelings the softness of his skin and hard muscles under her the caresses of her fingers. He lowered his head near her neck, devouring her skin, in a mix of kissing and licking, while rolling her t-shirt upward, sliding his mouth after on her belly, feeling her squirm under the touch of his lips and tongue.

"**Elena…Elena…"** He whispered repeatedly, while pushing the t-shirt above her chest, before passing it over her head, and throwing it on the ground in top of his, lowering his head on her black bra, before sucking her right nipples through the lace fabric, making her close her eyes, opening her mouth, and pushing his head nearer her chest, while screaming his name.

He reached, while sliding his hands on her back, the clip of her bra, before sliding its straps and fabric away from her breasts. Elena lowered her body on the hood, while feeling Alex's body lying in top of hers, and his mouth sucking her breasts, while his hands reached the mini skirt buttons and zipper, before pushing it down on her legs away from her body, slowly rising his right hand, inside her thighs, while grabbing softly, the tender part of her skin, before sliding his fingers under the elastic band of her lace panties, feeling on his fingers the intense desire she had for him, in her intense wetness.

"**I want you…I want you…"** She mumbled almost incoherently to him, while shaking her head from right to left, her eyes and mouth closed, while begging him to take her.

"**I can feel that…"** He responded to her, while caressing her center, and slowly entering his finger in her, to which she elevated her pelvic to give him more access. It was official to him now: this woman would, one day, be the death of him.

Elena gently pushed him away from her, before lowering her hands on his jeans belt, while opening it, and sliding his zipper, before sliding the fabric away from his pelvic part, he jumped away from the car, before getting rid of the rest of his clothes, lowering his upper body near her legs, before taking in his mouth the lace of her panties, and making it slide on her legs.

"**Alex…Please!"** She begged him again, while looking at him with pleading eyes.

"**Shh…We have all night, **_Princess_**…"** He whispered to her, before opening her legs, and slowly bending his head on her center, while tasting her avidly with his mouth and tongue, making her squirm and scream his name even more. Then, she felt cold? She opened her eyes, before seeing him lie in top of her, and so very slowly entering his length in her walls.

"**Ohh…" **She murmured in pure bliss, while passing the tip of her tongue on her bottom lips, sliding her hands on his back, before scratching his muscular back skin with her nails.

"**Open your eyes…"** He whispered to her, while increasing his thrusting in her, to which she obeyed him. "**Who do see?"** He asked her, while locking his eyes with hers. He needed to know that the memory of Damon Salvatore was not with them at this moment.

"**I see…" **She started answering him, before pausing, and continuing.** "…I see you, Alex!"** She finally confessed to him.

Alex closed his eyes, in satisfaction, before reopening them, and lowering his mouth on top of hers.

"**Ohh…It's so good…"** She mumbled to him, while feeling the first contraction hit her.

"**I'll make love to you all night, love…"** He responded in a whisper to her, while feeling her reach her peak, his coming shortly after, before adding. **"Then, we'll go back home after…"**

* * *

><p><em>Underground, early morning, next day<em>

The man stepped out of the industrial elevator, that brought him and two of his vampire men into Alex's underground. He signed them with his hands, silently, to follow his steps, while stepping into the narrow and dark corridors, before arriving in the middle of an open underground space/room. He stopped, while signing his man to hold back their walking pace behind him, hearing the loading of weapons. He held his hands above his head, while smirking.

"**I come in peace!"** He said out loud, before seeing a man getting out of his dark hiding space.

Alex's vampire man approached him, while locking his stare in the man's and noticing his none heartbeat.

"**He's a vampire!"** The thug screamed into the empty space, making others show their faces, with their weapons in their hands.

"**Now, gentlemen…We all know that your weapons won't be of any help against the vampires that we are…There is no need to get upset!"** The man sarcastically said, while gesturing with his hands in negation, and smirking to them, before adding. **"I'm just here to meet your boss…I heard quite a few extraordinary stories about him, and your crusades as the terrorizing biker group of vampires…And, WOW**!** I am quite fascinated actually."**

"**Why would he be interested in meeting you?" **Bill sarcastically replied, while showing his face out of the shadow, while limping with his injured leg toward the intruder.** "And you would be disturbing him; he is busy watching his favourite program on television right now…You see he's a big fan of **_I love Lucy_** re-runs!"** Bill added to the intruder, hearing Alex's men bursting into laughter at his joke.

"**Ah…I'm a sucker for good humor!" **The man replied, while smiling, and shaking his head, before adding**. "You must be his right arm man, in all his glory?"** The man added to Bill, with a sarcastic humor, and a smile plastered on his face, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, and taking a few steps himself, to reach him. **"Well, make him interested then my friend, I'm not in the habit of being patient!"** The man added to Bill.

"**Well, then you could take your ass out of here…And go see if you can find him elsewhere!"** Bill answered him, while hearing Alex's men bursting into laughter a second time.

"**Or I could rip your leaver into pieces in a second!"** The man responded, while bending his head near Bill's, and angrily adding as an order. "**Make him show himself to me, now!"**

"**It's very hard that someone would be able to make me do something that I don't want to do!"** A cold and ordering voice exclaimed loudly, making the man raise his head and smirk at Alex's appearance, in top of a steel platform.

Alex came down the steel stairs, while approaching the man's standing position, before placing his body in front of his, and locking his cold-icy stare with the stranger's.

"**Who are you, and what gives you the idea that you can enter my world without any consequences, while thinking that you will have the slimmest chance to get out of here without me slicing you into pieces?"** Alex asked the man in front of him, while placing his hands on each side of his waist.

"**Who wants to know?"** The vampire man sarcastically replied to him, while approaching his face at a near inch of Alex's.

"**You worst nightmare…"** Alex responded to the man, before lowering his head and spitting on the man's boots. **"…Oh my bad, I can be so clumsy sometimes" **He added to him, while smirking at the man.

"**Mm…"** The man mumbled to Alex, while looking at his soiled boots and raising his stare back in Alex's. **"You're so arrogant now…So pretentious…I like it!" **The man added to him, while taking a few walking steps around Alex, before coming back in front of him, and continuing. **"You can simply call me Klaus!"**

* * *

><p>LOL…Is this a cliff hanger or not? I am grinning so much now…I hope you liked this chapter, it was for me, one that I loved writing the most.<p>

Thank you again for you dedication to this story, and it is always a pleasure to receive your thoughts about it.

Going back to my other stories now, take care my readers!


	9. Too much love will kill you

**WHISPER OF THE PAST** – (Sequel of my story: **Too much noise in the bedroom**)

**By Lovely Vero**

**Writer's note****: **First, biggest apologies for the late arrival of this chapter, I was busy with a work contract the past three weeks, and could not find a minute to myself. What can I say about this chapter? We're finally reaching a cross road for Elena & Alex (Damon), we're at a point that they will realized the truth about their feelings for each other. I will plunge head first into the last chapters of this story, and totally go with the flow of my deepest feelings about it…There will be surprises for you, as there will be some for me! As a writer I truly got attached to Alex…It was my own creation, and I was particularly proud of it…But, I have to make Damon come back…One step at a time…And believe me or not it is tearing me apart (LOL)…Because I got attached to that ruthless part of Damon…and his bad vampire vibes / soft heart ways…Wow! That Damon Salvatore has certainly a way of making you feel things. Enjoy my dear readers, and telling you that these last chapters are going to be intense seems completely unnecessary to this point….This one is a very emotional one, and, like always: hang in there!

**Music**: Have it all - Too much love will kill you / Freedy Mercury.

* * *

><p><strong>Small Extract: Stefan and Caroline  An unexpected affair – Part II**

**Chapter 7: "If the truth were known"**

* * *

><p>Caroline filled two cups of hot coffee, and directed her steps toward the fridge to take some milk from a shelf…She felt happy tonight…Even if everything was so wrong and that they were basically in danger with Klaus, tonight it was only her little fantasy world, with Stefan &amp; Rose, in a little heaven…She turned the sound button of the old retro radio on the counter, before listening to an old disco song of Donna Summer and Barbara Streisand, while singing the lyrics, and dancing around the table.<p>

"_**It's raining, it's pouring, my love life is boring me to tears…After all these years…No sunshine, no moonlight, No stardust, no sign of romance, we don't stand a chance…I always dreamed I find the perfect lover…But, he turned out to be like every other man…Our love, Our love…Enough is enough, I can' go on, I can't go on, no more no…Enough is enough…**_**"** She sang from the top of her lungs, before startling hard while feeling Stefan presence behind her, turning on herself, with a hand in front of her chest. **"Oh! You scared me to death…I was singing, like a stupid fool while listening to this old 80's song…I made coffee for us…"** Caroline said, while smiling at him, before loosing her smile. **"Stefan?"** She asked him.

Stefan took a few walking steps to reach her standing position, before locking his teary eyes into Caroline's, while standing lividly and silently in front of her.

"**Are you ok? You're scaring me?" **Caroline asked him, while putting a friendly hand on his left upper arm, before being pushed away. **"What…What's going on?"** She asked him, while shaking her head and taking a few steps backward, feeling an uneasy feeling hitting her suddenly.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief, while passing a nervous hand through his hair, before placing both of his hands on each side of his waist.

"**How could you?"** He asked her, while looking at her with a glimpse of hate in his stare.

"**What are you talking about?"** She asked him, with a trembling voice, while expecting the worst.

"**How could you?"** He repeated from the top of his lungs, while pointing a finger at her. **"How could you play me for a fool like this?" **

"**I don't understand?" **Caroline told him, while sweeping the tears that were filling her eyes, and running on her cheeks. She knew…She knew what was coming!

"**Who's Rose? Who's her mother? I want to hear the truth from you own mouth… And don't you lye to me this time…Because you've been lying to my face quite enough since I came back! Damn you, Caroline!"** She heard him screamed at her, before closing her eyes, feeling the tears running fluently on her cheeks, and hearing the last lyrics of the song that was still playing on the radio: _Enough is enough! _ And indeed, apparently it was!

* * *

><p><strong>Small Recaps <strong>

**Chapter 8: "Somebody to love"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's very hard that someone would be able to make me do something that I don't want to do!"<strong> A cold and ordering voice exclaimed loudly, making the man raise his head and smirk at Alex's appearance, in top of a steel platform.

Alex came down the steel stairs, while approaching the man's standing position, before placing his body in front of his, and locking his cold-icy stare with the stranger's.

"**Who are you, and what gives you the idea that you can enter my world without any consequences, while thinking that you will have the slimmest chance to get out of here without me slicing you into pieces?"** Alex asked the man in front of him, while placing his hands on each side of his waist.

"**Who wants to know?"** The vampire man sarcastically replied to him, while approaching his face at a near inch of Alex's.

"**You worst nightmare…"** Alex responded to the man, before lowering his head and spitting on the man's boots. **"…Oh my bad, I can be so clumsy sometimes"**He added to him, while smirking at the man.

"**Mm…"** The man mumbled to Alex, while looking at his soiled boots and raising his stare back in Alex's. **"You're so arrogant now…So pretentious…I like it!"**The man added to him, while taking a few walking steps around Alex, before coming back in front of him, and continuing. **"You can simply call me Klaus!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"**TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU"**

* * *

><p><em>I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be<br>Too many bitter tears are raining down on me  
>I'm far away from home<br>And I've been facing this alone  
>For much too long<br>I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me  
>About growing up and what a struggle it would be<br>In my tangled state of mind  
>I've been looking back to find<br>Where I went wrong  
>Too much love will kill you<br>If you can't make up your mind  
>Torn between the lover<br>And the love you leave behind  
>You're headed for disaster<br>'cos you never read the signs  
>Too much love will kill you<br>Every time_

* * *

><p><em>(…) "You can simply call me Klaus!"<em>

**"Or I could simply call you the gum under my shoes!" **Alex replied to Klaus, while smirking at his face, before making his men burst into laughter.

"**It would be wise for you to show me a little bit of respect!" **Klaus responded to him,while taking one more walking steps, bending his upper body at a near inch of Alex's.

"**And it would be wise for you to back off, **_Mister Klaus_**!" **Alex replied to him, while slowly pushing him with his right hand placed on his chest, making Klaus lowered his sight, back away a little, while raising his head in a confrontational gesture. **"…So, **_Man of the hour_**, what is you business with me?" **Alex asked him, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**Well…It came into my attention that you're hosting in this nice little warm and welcoming home of yours, a young woman named **_Elena Gilbert_**," **Klaus sarcastically said to Alex, while smirking at him.

"**Never heard of her…But if that was the case, how is she your business…"** Alex asked him, while bending his head near him, and adding. **"…**_**Mister Klaus**_**?"**

* * *

><p>Elena was walking through the corridors of the underground when she heard the voices in a distance, exchanging in an altercation. She walked along the walls, while trying to not be noticed, before so slowly trying to pass her head to see what was going on in the main entrance, in front of the main elevator, when she was suddenly pulled away from her position, pushed forcefully on the wall, with a left hand placed over her mouth to forbid her to scream.<p>

She raised her sight to finally see Bill staring into her eyes, in the dark, before seeing him whisper words to her.

"**I let you go, but you have to keep quiet?" **He murmured to her, while putting a finger on top of his own lips to show her to silence herself, to which she nodded her head to agree to his conditions.

He free her from his hand over her mouth, before sliding both of his hands on each side of her hips to maintain her immobile, while pushing his body on hers. She raised an angry stare at him.

"**Is this really necessary?"** She angrily mumbled in her teeth, in a low, almost none perceivable whisper.

"**Yes, princess…"** He murmured to her, adding. **"…I don't trust your judgment these days!"**

"**Oh…" **Elena mumbled in her teeth, while trying to push him away from her, but being kept in place by his strength.

"**Shh….."** He whispered to her, while putting his finger on his lips for the second time.

Elena kept quiet and turned her head to the right to listen to the voices.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What somebody cut your tongue, <strong>_Klaus_**?"** Alex asked the intruder vampire man.

Elena startled hard, while opening her mouth in shock, and staring at Bill.

"**Let just say that **_Elena Gilbert_** and I are old acquaintance…"** Klaus replied to Alex, while tilting his head to the right and smiling deviously to him.

"**Never heard of the name…Is she one of the human that you would like to taste again?"** Alex asked him, with a sarcastic tone of voice, while taking a few walking steps around him. **"…Not in my habit to keep human girl on my side for very long…I stalk them, I kidnap them, I taste them, suck them dry, and then I kill them!"** Damon explained to Klaus, while smirking, and before adding. **"…You must have the wrong address! I suggest that you take your slavery men with you, and leave while I am still in a good mood!"**

Elena lowered her head, while tears filling her eyes, before feeling Bill right hand raising her chin, to stare into her eyes.

"**He's playing him!"** He explained, in a low whisper, to reassure her, to which she nodded her head in thankfulness.

"**Thank you…"** She whispered to Bill, to which he nodded his head back at her.

"**If you could just give to her this message…."** Klaus said to Alex, while crossing his hands behind his back and taking a few walking steps to place his stare directly into Alex's. **"…Tell her that I am in need of her assistance very soon, for the **_sacrifice_**…And tell her also that her daughter, **_Rose _**is absolutely adorable!" **He added to him, with the smile of a devil on his face.

"**No!"** Elena almost screamed, before being stopped by Bill's hand on her mouth.

"**Calm down!"** He ordered her in a whisper, before feeling her squirming with all her strength underneath him, and finally passed out in front of his eyes. **"I just needed that!"** He angrily mumbled in his teeth, before sliding his right hand under her knees and lifting her up in his arms, before bringing her into safety.

Alex felt a small lump form in his throat, but he kept his stare in Klaus's without showing any sign of weakness to his opponent.

"**If I ever see that human girl in front of me, I'll tell her to contact you, or I'll have her for breakfast…It will depend of my mood at that moment…Now, leave!" **Damon ordered him, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, and staring at him, before seeing his vampire men take a few walking steps in direction of Klaus and his own men.

"**Well…I wouldn't want to extend too much my welcome…"** Klaus answered Damon, while turning on himself, and directing his walking steps toward exit of the underground, before turning one more time to face Damon, and adding. **"Till we meet again, mate…"** Alex added to Alex, before signing with his hands to his men, and taking the path to the underground elevator.

"**The children…"** Alex asked Bill who was going down the steel stairs.

"**They're safe, Alex…" **He answered him, while limping with his injured leg toward his standing position.

"**Elena?"** Alex questioned him, while putting a hand on his upper left arm.

"**She fainted in my arms…She was coming toward us, when I caught her in good time, and had to literally threw her on the wall to stop her for going further!" **Bill explained to Alex.

Alex nodded his head to Bill, before turning and addressing himself to his men:

"**I want men stationed in front of each entrance, in front of the dorm of the children…Two of you will trail him and his men to wherever he's going, and get back to me! If necessary we'll have to move the children away from here!"** He angrily screamed at them.

"**Yes, boss!"** He heard them screamed back at him, before jumping from their above observatory position, and obeying to his orders.

Alex turned to look at Bill in the eyes, while passing a rapid on his face.

"**It's him, isn't it?"** Alex asked, while seeing Bill lowering his sight and staring at the floor without answering him.

"**It's in the past, Alex…And nothing can be done about that anymore…"** Bill replied to him, while raising his head staring at him in the eyes, before adding. **"…You have to go…You…You need to save your kid!"**

Alex startled in surprise while keeping his eyes locked with his right arm man and friend.

"**Ya…It's actually pretty funny…"** Bill explained to him, while passing a quick hand in his hair and giggling nervously, adding. **"…But, I do believe that this little girl is your kid…And this last piece of the puzzle is proving that Elena was telling you the truth…There, I said it!"**

Alex stayed immobile in front of his friend, while swallowing a lump in his throat.

"**I…I think that you are…I mean, you were…God it's hard"** Bill added to him, while shaking his head, and feeling tears in his eyes. **"…I think you were Damon Salvatore!"** Bill confessed to him, while avoiding looking at him in the eyes. "**I always thought that you were him, since I met your brother in the wood, several years ago…But I was** **afraid that we would…I mean…That I would loose you if you would remember! What a coward I am as a vampire, would you say?" **

Alex lowered his sight, while keeping quiet for a moment…He was realizing that he was just pieces of who he used to be even a month ago. He nodded his head to his friend, without being able to speak.

"**So…You need to go check on your kid…Because, I wasn't able to save my two boys…And…I don't want you to make the same mistake…You must think that I'm crazy and pretty much hating me…"** Bill continued explaining to him. **"But you need to go Alex…Or, you could regret it forever…and forever it's a very long time for a vampire!"**

Alex stared at his friend for a few minutes, before raising a hand on his right shoulders, and saying:

"**Sooner or later…I'll avenge you, Sylvia and the kids, Bill…You have my words!"** Alex found the strength to whisper to his friend, before walking toward the elevators, and storming out of the underground.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up on Alex's bed, she blink her eyes a couple of times, fixating the ceiling, before straightening her body in a sitting position, and putting her right hand on her chest, while breathing heavily. It took her less than a few seconds to remember the previous events, before jumping out of the bed, pacing back and forth in the small room, while passing nervously a rapid hand through her tangled hair….Rose! She needed to go back to Mystic falls to know if Rose was safe!<p>

She heard the steel door open, before seeing Alex enter inside their room and slamming the door close behind him, taking a few more walking steps to reach her standing position.

"**Talk woman and tell me the truth!"** He ordered her, while bending his upper body near hers, and locking his eyes in hers. **"Is Klaus the man who put the spell on Damon Salvatore?" **

"**Yes…" **She nervously answered to Alex, while nodding her head to him.

"**Damn!"** He exclaimed, while pacing back and forth in front of her, with his hands placed on each side of his waist.

"**He was the one that made you…I'm sorry, that made Damon sick, and then you know the rest….Klaus had also a spell put on himself thousand of years ago…Now he can become a hybrid if, and only if, a sacrifice takes place at a certain date of the calendar…And the time is almost here!" **Elena explained to him.

"**But why is this psycho Original needs to have you particularly, Elena?"** Damon asked her, while gesturing with his hands, and rising one of his eyebrows in amazement.

"**Because I am a doppelganger...and I have the desirable blood in my vein that would make him succeed…" **Elena explained to him.** "…He's a monster, Alex, he has no soul!"** She said to him, while rubbing her hands together.

"**I thought I was the monster in your life…I feel betrayed now!"** He responded to her, with a sarcastic tone of voice, while staring into her eyes, making her startle in surprise by his remark.

"**I really don't find this funny, Alex…"** She mumbled angrily in her teeth.

"**I'm sorry Elena…"** He replied to her, while passing nervously his right hand through his long hair. **"…And**, **I know how he can act already…"**

"**What?"** She responded to him, completely dumfounded by his answer. **"How can you know? Do you…"** She added, hopeful that he was regaining Damon's memory.

"**No…"** He responded to her, while shaking his head in negation, and knowing by instinct what she meant. **"Bill knew him…From his past!" **

"**Bill?" **She said to him, with an open mouth expression. **"How…When?" **

"**Sincerely, Elena…I don't think that you're ready to hear about the **_how_** and the **_when_** of Bill story! And as for me, let just say that I witnessed something in Bill's past…" **Alex responded to her.

"**Then let me go Alex! Let me be with my daughter…Please!"** she begged of him, before putting both of her hands on his chest, while feeling tears filling her eyes. **"Let me go…I need to go back to my baby…I need to** **warn Caroline, I need to go back to my daughter, please, Alex…Please!"**

"**Elena…I won't let anything happen to Rose!" **He answered her, before taking her face in his hands, while holding her immobile in the meantime, and drowning his sight in hers.** "If you go back, you'll play into Klaus sadistic game! You can't do that, Elena!" **He added, while shaking his head in negation to her.

"**Let me go!" **She screamed at him, while hitting his chest with her closed fists, before trying to squirm herself out of his arms.

"**Elena! Stop it!"** He screamed back at her, while holding her fists with both of his hands, before pushing her on the wall behind them, keeping her immobile while holding her hands above her head.

"**Please Alex…I need to go…I need to go see my daughter…I beg you!"** She screamed at him, in a teary voice.

"**Elena, calm down…Look at me!"** He ordered her to do, while waiting for her to raise her sight at him. **"I'll go!"** He said to her, before adding. **"I'll go back to Mystic Falls, and I'll find out if Rose is alright, ok?"**

"**Why…"** She murmured to him, while feeling her tears running on her cheeks.

"**You know why…"** He murmured to her, while swallowing a lump in his throat…Yes! Alex knew why…But, he was not ready to admit it to himself yet, or to say it out loud to her.

Elena felt the beats of her heart rising in her chest, while raising her head to stare into his eyes. Alex lowered his head near hers, putting his forehead on top of hers, while closing his eyes, and whispering: **"I go see if Rose is ok, but you need to stay put and safe here, ok?" **

Elena nodded her head, while being liberated of his grip on her wrists.

"**Thank you, Alex…"** She murmured to him, before closing her eyes and whispering more. **"…I feel like I'm dying inside…I'm so scared…I'm scared of what he could do to me and to Rose…"**

"**We'll find a way, Elena…We'll find a way to protect you forever…"** He whispered to her, while slowly rubbing the length of her arms to calm her down, while keeping his stare locked in hers…Feeling her heart pumping the desirable red elixir that he was always graving for, seeing the blue vein on the right sight of neck engorged with blood, while trying to control the urge to taste her in every way a vampire deeply in love would want to taste his woman, before sliding his hands on her waist, raising, frantically and with desire, her body on the wall, feeling her bare legs, encircle his waist, before lowering his head to put his lips on her neck while licking her skin, tasting the salt of her previous tears on her flesh.

Elena put her hands in his hair, while grabbing with strength, caressing his neck, before bending her head backward on the wall to give him more access to her skin….Oh, how much she wanted him…How much she needed him right now….How much she needed Alex to breath life into her! He crashed his mouth on hers; devouring her lips, while sliding his hands under her t-shirt, caressing her back in slow erotic movements. He let her slip on the floor again, while passing her t-shirt over her head, before seeing Elena pass his own over his head, while feeling her hands slide on his muscular chest in circular caresses, feeling her lips crash back on his, tasting each other mouths with a degree of desire never reached before that day. He slowly bring her near the bed, before rising her in his arms and lying her on its cover, while seeing her get rid of her bra, and handing her hand to Alex, for him to join her…In a rush of a desire that must be appeased. She bended her back, while breathing heavily and closing her eyes, before feeling him caress her chest, and his mouth slowly tasting the forbidden fruit of her breasts.

"**Oh Alex…"** She murmured to him, while rolling her head from right to left.

Alex raised his head to look at her, while caressing her belly.

"**I know, Elena…I know what you need…"** He murmured to her, while bending his head near hers, and slowly caressing her lips with tips of his fingers.

"**Could you give it to me?"** She asked him, while locking her eyes with his, and caressing his cheeks.

"**Right away woman…"** He answered her, with a mocking tone of voice, while seeing her smile back at him, and slowly lowering his head to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Where's Alex?"<strong> Bill asked Elena, while passing his head under the arch door, before entering Elena's and Alex's quarter.

"**He just left…He told me that he would see the children before leaving for Mystic Falls."** She answered Bill, in an emotionless tone of voice, while sitting on the floor, her arms encircling her knees, her back leaning on the wall.

"**Ok…"** Bill replied to her, before adding, while placing his hands on each side of his waist. **"…And you will let him leave like that?" **

"**What you want me to do?" **Elena replied to him, without any further reactions, adding.** "It's not like I can do anything? He's forbidden me to go with him…But, he promised to take care of Klaus if Rose is in danger!" **

"**And he will!" **Bill screamed, while pointing a finger at her, before adding.** "…Because it's his daughter!" **

"**What did you just say?" **Elena asked him, while suddenly turning her head to stare at him in complete astonishment.

"**You heard me…" **He simply replied to her.

"**You knew…"** Elena said to him, while rising on her feet, and talking few walking steps to reach his standing position, while being answered by his silence. **"Answer me!"** She screamed at him.

"**It is more complicated than what you think, Elena…Alex has a life here…He's wanted…He's needed!"** Bill screamed back at her.

"**And you think that he's not wanted or needed in my heart?"** Elena answered him, while feeling tears running on her cheeks.

"**I don't know, which one you're talking about: Damon or Alex…Because, you see Princess, It's the same man! But I'm not sure that you are able to understanding that fact!" **Bill screamed, while pointing a finger at her.

"**Did he remember?" **She asked Bill, while seeing him shook his head in negation.

"**Bits of memory, images…But, he is still Alex! But he knows…He knows deep down inside of him, that he's Damon!"** Bill replied to her.

Elena opened her mouth in shock, while putting a hand on her chest.

"**Why would you push him away from me then?"** Elena lashed out at Bill.

"**I did not push him away from you, Elena…"** Bill responded to her, before adding. **"…I protected him of being hurt by you once again!" **

"**Hurt by me?" **Elena screamed at him, while putting a finger to her own chest.** "You have it wrong…It's the other way around!" **

"**It's not you who met him after he had lost his memory five years ago, who picked up the shreds of his life at his side, who heard him cry every night, and howl to the werewolves while hurting like no man should hurt…It's me who was there…And who understood every pieces of what he felt at that moment, because I felt the fucking same!" **Bill screamed to Elena, while hitting his chest with his closed fist, and bending his head at a near inch of Elena's. **"He suffered hell, Elena…He was lost in himself…He had to rebuild himself bit by bit…Step by step…I haven't lost my memory of the past events of my life, and yet we were suffering the same agony! He was missing you, without knowing what he was missing, and I was missing my past life while knowing what it was!" **

"**I didn't know…" **Elena replied to Bill, while feeling tears rolling fluently on her cheeks.

"**Yes, you did…But you put your own pain at arms length…And you thought that forgetting about him would make you hurt less!" **Bill told her, while taking her head in his hands, seeing her nodding her head in approval to him.

"**I was missing him so much that I thought I would die…" **Elena screamed at Bill, whilehitting his chest repeatedly with her closed fists.

Bill hold both of her wrists in a firm grip in one of his hand, while bringing her in his arms, helping her let out all her frustration, anger and sadness.

"**Crying is good sometimes, Elena…"** He murmured to her, while listening to her wailing.

She finally stopped crying, while raising her head to look at Bill, and pushing herself out of his embrace.

"**Don't worry I won't say a word of this to anyone…I have a reputation to keep!"** He said to her, making her smile timidly to him.

"**Thank you…"** She said to him. **"Why are you nice to me, now?"** She asked him, to which he shrugged his shoulders to her.

"**I'm not nice to you…I'm doing this for Alex...He likes you Elena!"** He confessed to Elena, while seeing her shake her head in negation, before adding. **"What am I saying…No! He's in love with you! Yes! He's in love with you…You're the only woman in five years that was able to wake up his heart…Why do you think? Because even with his memory lost…He was able to recognize you…Did you ever saw a love so powerful, Princess? And now, he's willing to go save Rose….For you! You get under his skin, Elena!"**

"**I can't be with him, because he's a monster now…." **Elena said to Bill, in a teary voice.

"**He's the monster that you want to see and the angel that you don't, Elena…Even when he was Damon he was still a vampire…But, I bet you wanted to put that part of him, away from your relationship!" **Bill answered her, while locking his eyes with hers.

She lowered her head, while rubbing her hands together, and closing her eyes…Bill was right!

"**I want to know more about how Alex was at the beginning…" **Elena asked Bill, before adding.** "…And, why did you say that you suffered the same intense pain that he did?"** Elena asked him.

Bill stared at her for a short moment, before taking a few walking steps to reach the desk and sitting on its top, while putting his injured leg on the chair.

"**Five years ago, I was leaving in Ohio…"** Bill started explaining to Elena, before clearing his throat, and continuing. **"…Little town called Grove City…Me and my wife Sylvia, we were…"** He continued explaining, before lowering his head and coughing nervously, while rubbing his hands together. **"…We were the owner of a small farm…You know the kind of farm with a white picket fence…Beautiful yellow and blue exterior walls…With couple of rabbits, and** **chickens walking around…The boys…" **He said to a dumfounded Elena, while passing a hand on his teary eyes. **"…The boys, they were twin brothers…They used to run behind the chickens…And it was so funny…" **He added while nodding his head and smiling timidly, while seeing the images memory in his mind.

"**Is it them on this picture?"** Elena asked him, while sliding her hand in her skirt pocket, and unfolding the picture that she had find on the floor of the underground kitchen.

"**Yes…"** Bill replied to her, while taking the picture in his hand, and questioning Elena with his stare.

"**Oh, no…I did not take it from you…"** She assured him, while shaking her head in negation, and adding. **"I find it on the pavement." **

Bill took the yellowish picture from Elena's hand.

"**It's Sylvia and the boys…" **He said to her, while looking at the picture, with teary eyes.

"**What happened?"** Elena asked him, while approaching his sitting position.

"**It was the evening of a summer day…I remember…I was putting the tractor in the shed…I was walking slowly toward the house after a hard day of work, Sylvia was cooking our favourite dish that night…I had the rays of this beautiful colourful sunset in my eyes…When I saw him and the others appear in front of me!"** Bill explained to Elena.

"**You saw who?"** Elena asked him, with an open mouth.

Bill raised his sight on her, before responding to her in a whisper: **"I saw Klaus!"** leaving a mouth open, speechless Elena in front of him, while telling her the memory lane story of his past….

* * *

><p>"<em>Good evening!" The man addressed himself to Bill. <em>

"_Oh good evening, folks…" Bill replied to the man, and the ones standing behind him, while wiping his dirty hands on a wet cloth. "What can I do for you? Are you lost? Do you have a flat tire or something?" _

"_Well…Something like that. Actually, we were wondering if we could use your hospitality for the night…If it is not too much bother for you and your beautiful wife?" The man asked him, while smiling deviously to Bill. _

_Bill felt a cold shiver of apprehension hitting his lower back…He rapidly scattered its surrounding, while noticing that they were outnumbering him…Charlie, his neighbour was gone with his family for the day, and he was pretty much alone in this range of farms. _

"_Well…We can certainly offer you fresh tea and a phone, if you need to call someone for help?" Bill said to the man, while directing his walk toward his house, he needed to verify that Sylvia was safe with the boys._

_The man took a walking step toward him, before putting his hand on Bill's chest, and holding him immobile in front of him. _

"_I was thinking more as offering us lodging for the night!" The man replied to him, more as an order than a request. _

"_Well…I don't think that it would be possible…" Bill replied to him, while swallowing a small lump in his throat, before adding. "It's a very small house, and it's very crowded already. "…But, you're welcome to pass the night in the barn if you want…" Bill added while slowly passing beside the man, and walking toward the house, before hearing the man screaming an order to his thugs. _

"_Bring the woman!" _

_The back door of the house suddenly opened, and Sylvia appeared while being held by her two arms against her will, with the two young boys being dragged by another one of Klaus's man. _

"_Now…Do you understand more clearly?" Klaus asked him, while raising one of his eyebrows in a devious way._

"_Sylvia!" Bill screamed from the top of his lungs to his wife. _

"_Bill….." His wife screamed to him, while trying to squirm away from the man who was holding her. _

"_Let go of my wife and my sons!" Bill screamed to Klaus. _

"_Or what…" Klaus laughed in his face, while nodding his head to his men, as a sign to follow his order._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh my God…"<strong> Elena exclaimed, while putting a hand over her mouth to retain her screams. **"…What happened to them?"**

Bill raised his sight to look at her, while showing an absent gaze.

"**One of his men sucked her dry! In front of my eyes…I tried…I swear, I tried to get to her, and save the boys…But, they hold me so tightly, and they had so much strength…And they were so many, I couldn't move…." **He explained to Elena, while looking athis injured leg, making Elena lowered he sight to look at it at the same time he was.

"**That is where you had you injury…"** Elena asked him.

"**Multiples fractures…I was beat up very badly!"** Bill explained to her.

"**But why would you turn … I mean…"** Elena asked him, while passing a quick hand through her hair.

"**You mean how did I became a monstrous vampire, and did not let myself die?" **Bill asked her, while looking at Elena in the eyes. **"That what the rest of the story will tell you Elena…I was badly beat up…They had savage my home, killed my family, and they finished their reign of horror by putting the fire in the house…erasing in an instant all our hard work…We did not have a lot of money, me and Sylvia, and the farm was highly mortgaged…I knew that I would be without a penny in my pockets…and thinking about it, without Sylvia and the boys I only wanted to die...Which, I guess that is what happened when one of the vampire started to drink my blood…"** Bill explained to Elena, before remembering more…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey boss! Do we leave his dead body for the coyote to eat?" One of Klaus vampire man asked him, while bursting into laugher.<em>

"_We need to go! Leave that man body near the wood…It will make a feast for the wild animal…" Klaus answered his man, while smirking. _

_The man dragged the body near the entrance of the large forest, before turning his head in alert of a strange sound in his ears, like an animal growl. _

"_Hello? Someone there…" The vampire man asked, while turning several times on himself…and scattering the dark night, before being grabbed forcefully by two strong arms. _

"_Rrrrrrrrrr…" The man heard the sound of a creature growled in his ears, before being pushed violently on the ground._

"_No, no…" The vampire man screamed at the man-creature in front of him, before being decapitated in a matter of seconds. _

"_What…Who are you?" Bill whispered almost incoherently, in a semi state of consciousness, while feeling the whisper of death calling him, watching the man bending his body toward his own, between his half open eyes. "…Let me die!" He murmured to the man, before seeing him rip his wrist open, and forcing him to drink his blood while placing his wrist in top of Bill's mouth._

* * *

><p>"<strong>He saved you…"<strong>Elena murmured to Bill, adding. **"When was that?" **

"**Probably a bit after he lost his memory…He was pretty much still a wild animal…"** Bill explained to her, while nodding his head.

"**But, but…He healed you…You should have been fine after he fed you his blood?"** Elena asked him.

"**He put my body on his shoulders, and I remember that he ran and walked for a long time with me on his back…I was gaining some strength, but my leg was too damaged…I became to have the symptoms of the gangrene."** Bill continued explaining to Elena.

"**He had to turn you to keep you alive…"** She whispered to him.

"**Yes…Against my wile actually…"** Bill said to Elena, while giggling nervously. **"Since then…We never part road…I helped him deal with his anger, and his extreme sadness inside of him…He was like a lost animal, with no recognition of who he was…All alone in the world…And he helped me stay alive…and accept myself as a vampire!"** Bill explained more to her. **"That is pretty much the all story, Elena."** Bill added to her, while raising his stare at her.

"**The children…It's because of your boys that you're saving the others from the street?"** Elena asked him, realizing more than what she could actually express by herself. **"I'm sorry for you lost, Bill…"** Elena added to him, while lowering her head. **"…And I understand that your anger made you become what you are now."** She added to him.

"**Aren't we all sorry for our own lost…But, don't put a psychology 101 on me, Elena…We are vampires now…It's our nature, mine, Alex's…And all the men who decided to be with us!"** He explained to her. **"Now …"** Bill added to her, while rising on his feet, taking a few walking steps to reach her standing position, before grabbing both of her shoulders and lowering his head near hers. **"Free him of yourself if you don't intend to accept him as he is! Because he suffered enough because of you, Elena, or, run to him, run…before he leaves…And tell him that you will be with him as he is now, not as a fantasy that you have in your head of him or accept to loose him forever! Because the man that you are so afraid of…And the man that you lost five years ago, is the same!"** He screamed at her, while shaking her by the shoulders. **"…And he is about to probably loose his life to save your daughter!"**

"**I can't loose him for a second time…"** She mumbled almost incoherently in her teeth, while shaking her head in negation, and feeling her tears running fluently on her face; she raised her sight on Bill, before finally realizing the truth: _She was in love with Alex_, as much as she had been in love with Damon…And these two men, were the same one and only!

She pushed Bill with all her strength away from her, while rushing to the door, storming out of the room, running thought the underground corridors, toward the elevator, before taking the steel stairs.

"**Let her pass!"** She heard Bill screaming to the vampire men who were blocking her way, while smiling at seeing her running toward the elevator, and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

She pushed the button of the industrial elevator, and pushed, and pushed…Waiting patiently for the doors to open in front of her eyes, before storming inside, and pushing the ground level several times, while pacing back and forth in the small abode, and passing a nervous hand through her hair. She needed to catch Alex before he left…She needed to reach him, now!

The sliding door or the industrial elevator finally opened, and she rushed outside while running into the small cave toward the exit, rushing outside into the night sky…

"**Alex! Alex…." **She screamed from the top of her lungs,while scattering her surroundings, before being grabbed with a hand on her arm, by one of his man. **"Let me go…Where is he?"** She screamed at the dumbfounded man.

Alex was sliding a small army bag on the back seat of his Transam car, with the blasted sound of a song coming from the car radio though the open door.

_Too much love will kill you, If you can't make up your mind,  
>Torn between the lover, and the love you leave behind, You're headed for disaster<br>'cos you never read the signs, Too much love will kill you  
>Every time…<em>

"**Alex!"** She screamed on more time, while seeing him bend his head to enter the passenger seat of the car, before seeing him turn and take a look at her.

"**Elena…"** Alex screamed back at her, while raising his head, and looking at her with an open mouth expression on his face. "**What…"**

Elena took a few walking steps toward him, while feeling the tears filling her eyes. They were now standing face to face at a near meter of distance.

Alex searched some kind of explanation of her presence on Elena's face, while trying to understand what was happening in front of his eyes, before seeing Elena jumped into his arms, encircling his neck, with her arms, gluing her body on his, and burying her face in his right shoulders.

"**Elena?"** He asked her, completely dumfounded, while caressing her hair. **"What is it? I told you that I would protect Rose, what are you doing in here, out of the underground? It's not safe for you to be here…We could be watched!" **

"**It's not that…"** She whispered to him, while raising her head, and staring into his eyes.

Alex raised his right hand near her face, before caressing the contour of her face, while locking into her eyes.

"**What are you trying to tell me?"** He asked her, while keeping his stare in hers.

Tears were running fluently on her cheeks now, and she was shaking her head.

"**I'm so sorry…I hurt you so much!"** She mumbled, almost incoherently, to him. **"…I was a stupid fool…And I let you down!"**

"**For God sake, Elena what is going on with you?" **He replied to her; while forcefully raise her head to make her look at him, with his hands encircling her face.

Elena swallowed a small lump in her throat before admitting.

"**I'll wait for you…"** She told him, in low whisper, while nodding her head. "…**I'll wait for you for ever!"**

Alex froze on spot, while searching in her eyes a trace of untruthfulness.

"**Stop this Elena! You don't need to play me for a fool…Either way, I promised you that I would protect Rose…I have unfinished business with Klaus that I need to take care!" **Alex responded to her, in a colder voice.

"**I'm not playing with you…Not anymore!"** She whispered to him, while shaking her head.

"**I'm not Damon Salvatore! And I'll never be!"** He screamed at her, while gesturing with his hands in anger. **"Stop thinking like that!"** He added to her.

"**But you're a part of him…And…"** She started explaining to him, before adding. "…**And I can't imagine my life without you in it, Alex!"** She confessed to him, while staring into his eyes for a long moment, before rising on her toes, and crashing her mouth on his, while intensifying her kiss, and sliding her tongue between his closed lips, making him groaned in pleasure, while feeling him rub his hands all over her body, sliding one under her t-shirt, while caressing her tattooed skin.

"**Mmm…"** He mumbled in pleasure, before gently pushing her at arms length. **"What is this?"** He asked of her, while encircling her wrists with one of his hand. **"I won't play your game, Elena!" **

"**I'm not playing…"** She confessed to him, while shaking her head, raising her right hand to caress his left cheek, before approaching his standing position. **"…I want to be with you!"**

"**Well…Your theatrical scene is not one of the best, I don't believe you!" **Alex angrily mumbled to her, while passing a nervous hand through his hand…_What was happening exactly_? He thought to himself. **"You need to do a freaking better job than this!" **

"**That is ok…I'll wait here for you, Always…And I will convince you eventually…Because you deserve that someone wait for you, Alex!"** She responded to him, in a teary voice, making him gasp in surprise and shock of not recognizing the woman who was standing in front of him. **"Now, go save our daughter!"** She added to him, rising on her toes, and sweet kissing his lips, before staring into his eyes, while caressing his cheeks. **"Be gentle with your brother…At least, he searched for you all these years, while I didn't!"** She added to him, before detaching herself from him, and taking a few steps away from the car.

Bill who had witnessed the scene, took a few walking steps, before standing beside Elena.

"**Be careful, Alex…Come back in one piece!"** He said to him, while nodding his head, and before seeing Alex nodding his head in return, taking place on his driver seat, before making the engine roar, while leaving with a grinding wheel noise.

"**You're a bad ass mother fucker; Elena…And I say that with respect…It takes guts to do what you just done!"** Bill said to Elena, while lighting one cigarette. **"Cigarette?"** Bill asked her, as a mocking gesture, while showing her his pack, before seeing Elena take one from the pack, making him stand still in surprise for a few seconds.

"**What?"** Elena replied sarcastically, while looking at him and adding. **"You like me now?'**

"**Not a chance in hell…woman…"** Bill responded to her, while passing his lighter to her, and smirking. **"…But I respect you more!" **He added, while winking at her, before seeing her smile and raised her shoulders proudly.

"**He did not believe me though…"** She whispered to him, a moment later, while taking puffs of her cigarette.

"**Can you blame him?"** Bill asked her, while turning his head and looking at her, before seeing her shake her head in negation.

"**No…"** She replied to him.

"**But…"** He said to her. "…**It's going to eat him alive…And he'll be thinking about it a lot…and that will give him a reason to stay alive, if ever he put himself in trouble."** he added to her.

"**I was aiming for that…"** She responded to Bill, while smiling heavenly.

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore pushed the door of the antic costumes store of Mystic Falls, while ringing the little bell attached to its door frame.<p>

He approached the cashier counter, while sliding his hands in his jeans pockets, and scattering the store while looking out for the owner.

"**Hello…"** He exclaimed, while waiting patiently for someone to appear.

A sexagenarian, with salt & pepper hair, and small glasses on the tip of his nose appeared in front of him, while asking to Stefan Salvatore:

"**Yes, may I help you?"**

"**Yes, hello…You surely can, my name is Stefan Salvatore…I called couple of hours ago, to reserve a 1970' disco costume?" **Stefan said to the man.

"**Oh yes, Mister Salvatore! Of course…For the Disco party at the Lockwood…I presume?"** The man asked him, with a smile.

"**Well…You presumed right!"** Stefan answered the man, while raising his eyebrows and shrugging his shoulders.

"**Oh! I don't see much enthusiasm for a young man?"** The older man replied to him, while hiding his hilarity behind one of his hands.

"**Let just say that I saw my share of Lockwood events!"** Stefan replied to the man, while smirking.

"**I do understand…Can you come in the back store, for you fitting of the suit… I think I find the perfect one for you!"** The man said to him.

"**Sure…."** Stefan replied to the man, while following him behind a curtain.

Five minutes later he was sliding the curtain of the dressing room, while taking a couple of steps to reach the mirror in front of him.

"**Oh God…"** He exclaimed loudly to himself, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling, catching his own reflection on the mirror on feet. John Travolta in all his disco glory was certainly standing in front of the mirror, in this glittering two pieces suit. Unfortunately, he had no other choices but to attend this Lockwood event with Caroline, Rose's safety was in stake…Especially with Klaus back in town.

"**I would prefer to be caught dead, torture, or having my head ripped off from my body than having a brother, who's dressing like you!"** Stefan heard a voice say to him, making him startled in surprise, while feeling a range of shivering hitting his entire body, before very so slowly raising his head, and seeing Damon reflection.

"**Damon…"** He exclaimed in shock, while staring into Damon's eyes in the mirror.

* * *

><p>Oh, I love this chapter! And I was really feeling good while writing it…Because, I was able to put Alex with a tiny bit of Damon in him…Step by step…Not as easy at it seems, let me tell you.<p>

Can't wait to read you all, and of course to answer you.

Going back to my other stories now...

Till next chapter, be happy my dear readers!


	10. The show must go on FINAL CHAPTER

**Song inspiration: SEVEN DEVILS / FLORENCE + MACHINE & SHOW MUST GO ON / QUEEN**

* * *

><p><strong>WHISPER OF THE PAST<strong>

**AN UNEXPECTED LOVE AFFAIR - PART II**

**COMBINED "FINALE CHAPTER"**

**By Lovely Vero**

* * *

><p><strong>AN UNEXPECTED LOVE AFFAIR<strong>

**Caroline & Stefan crossover story**

**CHAPTER 9: "We are family"**

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore pushed the door of the antic costumes store of Mystic Falls, while ringing the little bell attached to its door frame.<p>

He approached the cashier counter, while sliding his hands in his jeans pockets, and scattering the store while looking out for the owner.

"**Hello…"** He exclaimed, while waiting patiently for someone to appear.

A sexagenarian, with salt & pepper hair, and small glasses on the tip of his nose appeared in front of him, while asking to Stefan Salvatore:

"**Yes, may I help you?"**

"**Yes, hello…You surely can, my name is Stefan Salvatore…I called couple of hours ago, to reserve a 1970' disco costume?" **Stefan said to the man.

"**Oh yes, Mister Salvatore! Of course…For the Disco party at the Lockwood…I presume?"** The man asked him, with a smile.

"**Well…You presumed right!"** Stefan answered the man, while raising his eyebrows and shrugging his shoulders.

"**Oh! I don't see much enthusiasm for a young man?"** The older man replied to him, while hiding his hilarity behind one of his hands.

"**Let just say that I saw my share of Lockwood events!"** Stefan replied to the man, while smirking.

"**I do understand…Can you come in the back store, for you fitting of the suit… I think I find the perfect one for you!"** The man said to him.

"**Sure…."** Stefan replied to the man, while following him behind a curtain.

Five minutes later he was sliding the curtain of the dressing room, while taking a couple of steps to reach the mirror in front of him.

"**Oh God…"** He exclaimed loudly to himself, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling, catching his own reflection on the mirror on feet. John Travolta in all his disco glory was certainly standing in front of the mirror, in this glittering two pieces suit. Unfortunately, he had no other choices but to attend this Lockwood event with Caroline, Rose's safety was in stake…Especially with Klaus back in town.

"**I would prefer to be caught dead, torture, or having my head ripped off from my body than having a brother, who's dressing like you?"** Stefan heard a voice say to him, making him startled in surprise, while feeling a range of shivering hitting his entire body, before very so slowly raising his head, and seeing Damon reflection.

"**Damon…"** He exclaimed in shock, while staring into Damon's eyes in the mirror.

Alex swallowed a lump in his throat, while keeping his stare into Stefan's.

"**The name is Alex…"** He simply replied to Stefan, while sliding a hand in one of his jeans pocket, before taking his pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"**Right…Alex!"** Stefan mumbled nervously in his teeth, before passing a nervous hand in his hair.

"**Cigarette…"** Alex asked him, while handing the pack to Stefan, seeing him shake his head in negation, and lighting one for himself before taking his first puff. **"I compelled the store man…It should give us a little time to discuss."** He added to Stefan, before sitting on a chair, while putting his dirty left biker boot on another one, before sliding his sight on Stefan's costume, while smiling.

"**Ok, sure…"** Stefan replied to him, while nodding his head and fixating his brother. His brother, DAMON, which he lost all contact for the past five years, was sitting comfortably in front of him - HIM who was dressed in the worst replicate version of 70' clothes, he thought before bursting into nervous laughter, while stroking his teary eyes with his right hand. If someone would have told him that this was the way that he would one day be face to face with his brother again, he would have burst into laughter, exactly like now…But then again, it was Damon! Who better than him to ridicule him!

"**Hey man…If the clothes fit you, who am I to judge!"** Alex said to him, while smoking very slowly his cigarette, and smirking at Stefan.

"**Why are you here?"** Stefan finally asked him, while leaning his back on the wall behind him. "**And where is Elena, what have you done with her?"**

Alex raised one of his eyebrows, while staring at his cigarette in his hands.

"**She's alive and safe…That is about all that you will know!"** He simply answered Stefan, while raising a quick glare at him. **"I needed her, therefore: I keep her – As simple as that!"** Alex added to him, while raising his chin to his unknown brother.

"**Ah this is priceless!"** Stefan said to him, while shaking his head, with a sarcastic laugh, before biting his lips in anger. **"Isn't it what you always did? You needed Elena, and you did whatever necessary to have her?"** Stefan asked Alex.

"**I don't know? Ask your long lost brother Damon Salvatore!"** Alex responded, while challenging Stefan. **"You got me mix with somebody else!"** He added, before asking. **"Where's the child?"**

"**The child…"** Stefan asked him dumfounded.

"**Elena's…."** Damon explained.

"**She's safe…That is about all that you will know!"** Stefan said to him, in a tit for tat response, while staring back into Alex's eyes. **"What do you want Alex?"**

Alex slowly rose on his feet, before throwing the cigarette on the floor and stepping on it, while reaching Stefan standing position.

"**She's not!"** He simply replied to Stefan.

"**What you mean?"** Stefan asked him, while putting his hands on each side of his waist.

"**The child is not safe!"** He added to Stefan.

"**How can I trust you, **_Alex_**? How do you know that?"** Stefan asked him, while trying to find a sign of truth in his eyes.

"**A certain Original named** _Klaus_ **paid me a courtesy visit…"** Damon started to explain.

"**Elena? Did he?"** Stefan mumbled nervoulsy to his brother.

"**I told you, she's safe…The child, not so sure…"** Damon continued explaining, before adding. **"…For what I could understand of this fucked up situation: A certain **_Sacrifice_** is supposed to take place, and Elena was one of his pawn to assure its success!" **

"**Yes…" **Stefan simply replied, while nodding his head in approbation of Alex's saying.

"**Well…apparently, she is not anymore!" **Alex explained more to Stefan, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"**Rose?"** Stefan said to Alex, more as an affirmation than a real question.

Alex nodded his head in approbation to him, before seeing Stefan pace back and forth in front of him.

"**Klaus…Bastard!"** He mumbled angrily in his teeth, while passing a nervous hand through his hair. **"What does he want to do with her?" **

"**Your guess is as good as mine…I guess she is now the magic pawn in his **_Sacrifice_** stuff…" **Alex responded to him, while shrugging his shoulders, before adding.** "I have no idea…I'm kind of new in this **_Jimbalaya_** fucked up spell stuff!" **

Stefan raised his head to look at Alex, while smirking, making Alex crossed his arms in front of his chest, while staring at Stefan.

"**What is so funny, man?"** He asked him.

"**Nothing…"** Stefan replied to him, while lowering his head to hide his hilarity**. "It's just…It's just that …This is something that my brother would say!"** He added to him, before rising his head and stare in his.

Alex kept quiet, while avoiding looking at Stefan in the eyes, before turning on himself and taking a few walking steps toward the exit of the room.

"**I'll stay here…And watch her for the time being!"** Alex simply informed Stefan.

"**Wait…"** Stefan begged, while seeing Alex turn on himself and staring at him. "…**Will I see you again?"** He asked him.

"**I'll be around…And I'll make contact with you when necessary."** Alex replied to him, before leaving Stefan completely lost, dumfounded…but hopeful. His brother Damon was coming back to him…He could feel it in his guts!

* * *

><p>Caroline had cried her share of tears since last night, and she was not particularly feeling well this morning either. Stefan knew! He knew the all truth now, and saying that he took it the wrong way was not even accurate…He was angry as hell at her! And, as much as she understood why - As much she knew inside of her that she had being doing the right thing also. Now, she had the most of right to be angry at him for leaving her for these past five years, and treated her like he had done last night!<p>

She was standing in the kitchen; with a load of fresh clean clothes, while folding them on the kitchen table, when she heard screaming coming at her from the entrance of the house: **"Caroline…Caroline!"**

She raised her head in surprise, before seeing Stefan burst into the kitchen, noticing her standing position near the table, smiling heavenly to her, before taking a few more walking steps, passing his hands/arms around her waist, raising her in the air, and making her twirl.

"**Oh my God, Caroline…"** He exclaimed, while gluing her body to his, and sliding a hand in her hair, before closing his eyes.

Caroline froze on spot. Not even a couple of hours ago, he was giving her the cold shoulders and now, he was taking her in his arms. What was going on?

"**Stefan…"** She mumbled to him, while trying to detach herself from his embrace. **"…Let me go, I can't do this…I can't go from cold to hot in a second!"** She added to him.

"**No, no…You don't understand Caroline…You don't!"** He said to her, while detaching himself, and taking her face in his hands. **"It's Damon…I mean Alex…He is back! My brother is back!" **

"**What?" **She exclaimed to him, completely dumfounded**. "What you mean he is back, where's Elena?' **

"**I don't know. He said to me that she is safe somewhere." **He replied to her, while nodding his head.

"**And you believed him?"** She replied to her, while pushing herself away from him.

"**Yes, I did! He's my brother, Caroline…And I felt for the first time since five years that he is coming back to us!"** He said, while grabbing her shoulders, staring into her eyes, and smiling.

Caroline smiled for the first time, while feeling a sigh of relieves hitting her entire self. If what Stefan was saying, true, that meant that Elena was safe and alive, and Alex was maybe on his way to regain his memory.

"**Why did he contact you, why did he come back?"** She asked him, while grabbing his forearms with both of her hands. **"Stefan…Answer me?" **

Stefan lowered his sight away from hers, while loosing his smile.

"**Klaus find him...I mean, he find his private lair!" **Stefan informed her.

"**Oh my God, Elena…"** Caroline exclaimed.

"**She's fine…"** Stefan replied to her, while nodding his head.

"**Then what…"** Caroline asked him, while starting to shake like a leaf. **"..Stefan?"**

"**He told Alex…I mean, Damon…That he don't need her anymore for the Sacrifice!"** Stefan told Caroline.

"**Oh that is so great! But, why….How…Stefan…"** Caroline asked, while seeing him lowering his sight away from hers.

"**He wants Rose!"** Stefan finally admitted to her.

"**No…No…How does he know about her…" **She asked to him, while shaking her head from right to left, before adding. **"…How did he find out? How is this even possible? Stefan?"** She screamed at him.

"**I don't know…"** He simply answered her, while shaking his head. **"…But we'll keep her safe with my brother!"**

"**How do you know that Alex will keep her safe?"** She asked Stefan.

"**Because it is his daughter, Caroline…And, You can call me crazy…But, I am sure that deep down inside of him he knows it!"** He told her, while locking his eyes with hers, to which she nodded her head to him, before taking a few walking steps toward the exit of the kitchen.

"**I'll go pick Rose at my mum's…We need to watch her more carefully now."** She said to Stefan, while avoiding talking to him about last night events.

"**Caroline?"** He called, before seeing her turn and look at him. "**About yesterday night…"** He added to her.

"**Don't …" **She simply replied to him, while shaking her head in negation, before leaving him alone in the kitchen.

Stefan turned his stare to the window, while taking a few walking steps to stand in front, while putting both of his hands on each side of his waist.

He's been a jerk to her lately…He only realized now that she was put in front of an impossible decision of respecting her friend wishes and keeping Rose safe or telling him the truth. And he did not know how she could ever forgive him, or how he could ever forgive himself for hurting the woman that he fell in love with…

(….)

Caroline kept her stare in his for a few moments, while feeling tears rolling on her cheeks…She needed to think, she needed to put a space between Stefan and herself. She passed beside him, while pushing the kitchen door open, and storming out of the room, taking rapid walking steps toward the parlour room.

"**Don't think of even pushing this issue under the rug, Caroline!"** He screamed at her, while pushing the kitchen door open, and following her steps.

"**No, I wouldn't dare think of that, Stefan!"** She screamed back at him, before adding. "**It is more your thing to do!"** She added to him, while entering the parlour room, and pointing an accusation finger at him.

"**Oh, this is priceless Forbes! You are the one who kept this fucking truth from me, and for weeks now…And somehow, I am the bad guy in all of this!" **He screamed at her, while pacing back and forth, and gesturing nervously with his hands.

"**I did what I had to do for my friend, Stefan!"** She screamed back at him, while sweeping her tears away from her face. **"I owe her this much! She wanted to go after Damon…She wanted to try to make him remember!"** She added to him, before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"**You owed her that much? And, what did you owe me? Mm…What Caroline…"** He asked her, while pointing a finger at her.

"**I understand that you are angry Stefan, but I thought of Rose safety first!"** Caroline lashed out at him.

"**Her own safety against her own uncle…Are you kidding me? Who are you trying to fool, Caroline, really?"** He asked her, while passing a quick hand though his hair. **"How is this even possible, we're vampires, we can't procreate?"** He mumbled angrily in his teeth.

"**I'm not fooling anybody, Stefan…I kept her wish to keep quiet for two months…She begged me to do it!**" She screamed at him, before adding. **"I don't know…It has to do with the spell put on Damon while being a human for a short moment…" **

"**Elena was never the brightest in taking decisions…"** He whispered in his teeth, while continuing to pace back and forth in the room.

"**And yet, you were hung up on her for years…"** She mumbled in her teeth, while biting the inside of her cheeks.

"**Oh right! Now I get it…"** Stefan burst at her, while taking a few walking steps to reach her standing position**. "Your jealous self orchestrated this all messed up follow up of events to get back at me!**" He added to her, in despite.

It only took a split of a second for Caroline's right hand to reach his cheek, leaving him speechless over the slap she just gave to him.

"**Well…At least, I haven't slept with another man before leaving town for five years!"** She said to him, while raising her chin in the air in a confrontational gesture.

Stefan raised his hand to his cheek, while feeling his jaw hurt, before nodding his head.

"**I deserved that!"** He replied to her, before raising his sight at her. **"But, I haven't slept with Elena…"** He added to her.

"**No, maybe not…But if I hadn't walked on you two in Damon's bedroom, you would have!" **She said to him.

"**No, we wouldn't have…"** He replied to her, in a calmer than reality tone of voice.

"**Pff….Of course you wouldn't!"** She replied to him, while turning her back at him.

"**No…Because I…"** He said to her, before loosing the worlds.

"**Because what?"** Caroline asked him, without turning to face him.

"**Nothing…"** He mumbled in his teeth, while shaking his head.

"**That's what I thought!"** She replied in anger, in a low whisper, more to herself than for him.

Stefan raised his sight to look at her, taking rapid steps to reach her standing position, before grabbing her shoulders forcefully, crashing his mouth on hers, while taking her by surprise, and for a few seconds, stopping her to react to his embrace.

Caroline froze for a short moment, while grabbing his upper arms, and trying to push him away from her, but without succeeding. He forced his kiss on her, before sliding his tongue between her lips, while deepening the kiss, rubbing his hands frantically on her body, creating a range of shivers on her spine, while lowering his lips on her neck and devouring her skin, at the same time he was delicately cupping one of her breast through her clothe.

It took all that she had, but she was finally able to push him away from her, making him raise his sight at her in surprise.

"**That is your solution, Stefan?** **Having sex with me…While avoiding the elephant in the room?"** Caroline exclaimed in anger to him, while gesturing with her arms.

"**Caroline…"** He murmured, while handing his right hand to her.

"**Don't "Caroline" me…You took advantage enough…"** She said to his face, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, in a protection mechanism.

"**I'm sorry…"** He whispered, while shaking his head.

"**You always did that, you always put everything under the rug…While expecting everybody to follow you in your little fantasy world, disregarding the feelings of others!"** She busted more into his face.

"**Caroline, please…"** He said to her.

"**Well, no more, Stefan…I'm not a little girl anymore, I've grown up!"** She screamed at him, before storming out of the parlour room, with tears running on her cheeks.

"**Damn it!"** He screamed, while punching his fist in one of the wall.

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the 70' at the Lockwood Mansion, <em>

_It's your DJ here, with the best disco in town_

_It's time to move, and it's time to groove, let's disco!_

They both, Stefan and Caroline, entered the Lockwood mansion, while hearing the DJ voice welcoming the crowd from his microphone, with the song of _Bad Girl_ from _Donna Summer_ hitting the speakers as the background, before walking toward the terrace, while seeing a gigantic colorful dancing floor placed in the middle of the big backyard.

Sure thing: a lot of polyester around! She thought to herself, while smirking and glaring at Stefan for a few seconds. He had put hair gel in his hair and was wearing a white two 70' pieces suit, on a black silk shirt. If she had encountered this hunk back in the 70', she would have jump his bones in not time, she thought, while turning her head to forbid him to see her smile.

Stefan took the opportunity that Caroline was looking elsewhere for a few seconds, to take a look at her: a golden, glittering dress, her hair put in a loose bun, with big golden loops on her ears, and golden platform high heels shoes. She was breath taking of beauty tonight! But unfortunately, he had probably lost her for ever after his behavior of last night.

"**You want to dance?"** Stefan asked her, while swallowing a lump in his throat.

"**With you, not particularly…I'm only here for Rose and Rose only…"** She answered him, while raising his chin in the air.

"**I thought it could be a way to put a front for everybody else…"** Stefan added to her, while coughing nervously.

"**I could dance with Tyler! That would put a nice front also, what do you think?"** She asked him, while turning her head to look at him, raising one of her eyebrows, and crossing her arms in front of her chest in a confrontational gesture.

She was mad at him! She was mad as hell….But he needed to try to ease her anger, she deserved so much than this!

"**Well, I don't see why we couldn't forget about everything for the time of a dance, just for five minutes have a little bit of fun!"** He told her, before grabbing her left hand in his, and walking toward the dance floor.

"**Stefan, let go of me…"** She mumbled angrily to him, while being dragged behind him, at the song sounds of _Disco heat_.

"**Nope…"** He answered her, while reaching the dance floor, grabbing her waist, and pulling Caroline in his arms. **"Now Disco dance…"** He ordered very seriously to Carline, before seeing her raise her sight at him, and burst into laugher a minute later.

"**Oh my God…"** She exclaimed, while twirling in his arms. "…**Where did we reach that low point?"**

"**I have no idea…" **Stefan replied, while laughing with her, and raising one finger in the air in the imitation of John Travolta.

"**Oh please stop!"** She begged him to do, while bending her upper body up front, in contractions of laughter.

"**What you don't like my perfect dance interpretation?"** He asked her, while smirking, and taking her back in his arms.

"**You're actually good at this…"** She said to him, while Disco hustle some moves with him.

"**You forget that I was alive and kicking as the vampire Disco dancing King back in the days!"** Stefan replied, while winking at her, making her laugh even more.

"**Caroline…"** they heard Carole Lockwood calling her.

"**Yes?"** Caroline asked her, while turning and facing her, taking a few walking steps with Stefan at her side, to leave to dancing floor.

"**I'm so sorry to interrupt your dance…But I have the biggest favor to ask you my dear." **Carole said to her.

"**If you could both excuse me…"** Stefan said to them, while slowly leaving their sides.

"**Of course, Stefan…"** Carole replied, while smiling politely to him.

"**Ask away Carole, if I can help, I will certainly …"** She replied to her, while smiling, and scattering her surroundings, always in search of an upcoming danger, especially with Carole Lockwood not being herself these last past days.

"**Well…A female singer was supposed to present herself for the entertainment part of the evening…And there is no sign of her anywhere!"** Carole explained to her, while rubbing nervously her hands together, and scattering the crowd.

"**Oh, I'm so sorry to hear, Carole…But, don't worry too much, the DJ is actually very good!"** Caroline replied, while smiling and nodding her head to her.

"**Oh Caroline, would you be an angel, and at least sing one song to save myself from this catastrophe?"** Caroline asked her, while putting her hands together as a silent prayer gesture.

"**What? But I can't …I don't know what to sing?"** Caroline mumbled nervously to Carole, while being dragged by her in direction of the stage.

"**Oh I'm sure you'll be fine, Caroline…It's probably just the nerves talking now…"** Carole replied to her, while pushing her last victim in front of her. **"…I know that you very often sang in the past at Mystic Grill, this is not very different, you'll see!"** She added to Caroline, while nodding her head.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alex?" <strong>Stefan called in a low voice, while walking toward the Lockwood garden, scatterings his surroundings, before seeing a dark shadow coming out from behind a very high bush.

"**You were not followed?"** Alex asked Stefan.

"**No…"** Stefan replied to him, while shaking his head, before adding. **"Though, it should be me who ask you this question." **

"**Not a single one of these rich people would have notice a bum like me, or give me the time of the day!"** Alex replied to him, before adding. **"They'll think that I am the gardener or something."**

All the colorful lights went all off on the dance floor, creating a range of "Oh" And "Ah" among the invitees, before re-opening with a single spotlight directed at Caroline. Stefan raised his head in total surprise, before turning his sight to the stage, while seeing Caroline take place in front of a microphone.

"**You know that chick?"** Alex asked him, while lighting a cigarette, and taking his first puff.

"**It's Caroline…"** Stefan said to Alex, while putting both of his hands on each side of his waist.

"**Oh, ya…The vampire **_Barbie _**blond chick that Elena spoke to me about…Friend of hers…If I remember correctly..."** Alex replied, before seeing Stefan smirking at him. **"Ok man, what is so damn funny to you now?' **

"**Oh…I'm sorry…" **Stefan said to him, while shaking his head and continuing to smile, raising his head while looking at the night sky, before adding. **"It's not so much what you said, but the way you said it…"** Stefan added to him, while seeing Alex stare at him, before continuing in a murmur. **"…It's nice to have my brother back, even if you don't believe in it!" **

Alex turned his sight away from Stefan, while blushing, and taking nervously several puffs of his cigarette.

"**So, you're bedding the blond chick?"** Alex asked Stefan.

"**No way that your manners would improve a bit by the end of this evening, you think?"** Stefan asked him, while knitting his brow.

"**Nope…"** Alex answered him, in a mocking tone of voice.

"**I'm in love with her!"** Stefan confessed to Alex.

"**Wow!"** Alex replied, while raising his head to look at Stefan.

"**Don't smirk …Please don't smirk!"** Stefan said to him, while shaking his head, and seeing Alex smirked back at him.

"**Hi, everyone…"** Caroline said to the crowd, before adding**. "…So, my name is Caroline, and I will sing a song tonight in honor of this wonderful event, and as a thank you gesture to the Lockwood family!"** She added, before hearing the crowd applause, while smiling at Tyler who was standing with his arms crossed in front of the stage, with a big smile plastered on his face. **"I'll like to dedicate this song to an old friend of mine: Stefan Salvatore!"** She added, while raising her chin in the air in a confrontational gesture, with the biggest devil expression on her face, before adding. **"This song is for you, Stefan…I can really see you now, but wherever you are, I hope you can hear it…You were not able to understand what I tried to explain to you before, but I guess this will make things clearer to you now!" **She added, before turning her sight in direction of the DJ, while nodding her head to tell him to start the background music.

"**Wow! Impressive…" **Alex said to Stefan, while smirking, crossing his arms in front of his chest, before adding in sarcasm.** "No chick ever sang a song to me, before! You have to love this boring **_Pleasantville_** little town!" **

First I was afraid I was petrified  
>Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side;<br>But then I spent so many nights  
>Thinkin' how you did me wrong<br>And I grew strong and I learned how to get along

And so you're back from outer space  
>I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face<br>I should have changed that stupid lock  
>I should have made you leave your key<br>If I'd've known for just one second you'd back to bother me

"**That's your girlfriend?"** Alex asked him, while raising one of his eyebrows, opening his eyes widely, and pointing a finger in Caroline's direction. **"Singing: **_I will survive you_** to you?"** He added to Stefan, before lowering his head, while retain his need to burst into laughter. **"Oh man…And I thought that I was bad with women!"** Alex added, while shaking his head, and giggling, before slapping Stefan's back with his right hand, as a mocking gesture, making Stefan roll his eyes, and biting his lips. The vampire man beside him was name Alex, but it was still Damon 100%!

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
>Do you think I'd crumble<br>Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
>Oh no, not I. I will survive<br>Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;  
>I've got all my life to live,<br>I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,  
>I will survive. Hey hey.<p>

"**Damn, she's mad at me, and I am freaking mad at myself for hurting her that way…All of this is my fault!"** Stefan mumbled angrily in his teeth to Alex, before turning on himself several times, and realizing that he was alone, no sign of his brother beside him. **"Alex?"** He whispered several times, without being answered.

"**Wow! Salvatore!"** He heard a voice calling him, before raising his sight to see Tyler, who was walking on the grass toward him, with both of his hands in his pants pocket. "**I think you reached a new low…"** He smirked in the face of Stefan, while nodding in direction of Caroline.

"**Get out of my way, Tyler…"** Stefan said to him, while trying to pass beside him, but without being able to it, with Tyler standing in front of him.

"**No, Stefan! You get out of my way!"** Tyler replied to him, while putting his left hand on his chest, to hold him immobile.

I'm not that chained up little girl who's still in love with you,  
>And so you felt like droppin' in<br>And just expect me to be free,  
>Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me<br>Go on now...

"**Let go of me, Tyler…"** Stefan warned him, while turning his head and staring into Tyler's eyes.

Wild and noisy applauses come just as Caroline finished the song, making her salute the crowd in gratefulness.

"**Or what, Salvatore…"** Tyler asked him, while staring into Stefan's eyes. **"…You realize that she is over you, you are here only as her pity friend for the night!" **

In a time of a few seconds, Tyler was grabbed by the back of his shirt collar, while being projected to the other side of the garden, before landing unconscious on the ground.

"**You can't freaking be my brother!" **Stefan heard Alex say to him, while seeing him shake his head to him, before hearing him add: **"No brother of mine would let that earthworm treating him that way!" **He added to Stefan, while gesturing with his arms in direction of Tyler's body.

"**Well…Mister **_Hulk Hogan_**! If you had given me two seconds before throwing Tyler into the bushes…"** Stefan replied to Alex, while putting both of his hands on each side of his waist, before pointing a finger at Alex's chest. **"…Mister** "_Biker" _**man!** **Superhero of the day…"** Stefan added in anger to his brother.

They both stare angrily into each other's eyes for a short moment, before bursting into loud laughter, bending their body in two, to hold their contractions of laughter, before straightening their upper body, and passing a hand on their faces.

"**Gosh, Bill would never believe in a million years where I am standing now…A 70' disco nightmare with Polyester everywhere!"** Alex said to Stefan, while shaking his head in disbelief and staring at the Disco dancing floor.

"**Who's Bill? The bearded man I encounter a few years ago?"** Stefan asked him, while raising his head and looking at his brother.

"**Ya…he's been there for me the last few years…"** Alex responded to Stefan, while nodding his head, coughing and avoiding looking at Stefan in the eyes.

Stefan stared at his brother for a few moments, before nodding his head.

"**I would have been there also, if only….But….Well, I'm happy you had someone with you…Alex!"** Stefan said to him, while lowering his head.

"**Cigarette…"** Alex asked Stefan, while putting one in the corner of his lips, before handing the pack to Stefan.

"**Why not…"** Stefan replied to him, while taking one in his hand, before lighting its tip, and taking a puff.

"**He's here!"** Alex said to Stefan, in a more serious tone of voice.

"**I know…"** Stefan answered him. **"Rose?"**

"**She's been brought to the safe place that we agreed …By the chick in the police uniform…"** Alex replied to him. "…**So, you know what you have to do?"** Alex asked Stefan.

"**Yap…Hope all of this will work!"** Stefan replied to his brother.

"**It has to…"** Alex replied to him, before turning on himself, and starting to leave.

"**Alex…"** Stefan called him, before seeing him turning around. **"…Hopefully, I'll see you later?"** Stefan asked him, hoping that this would not be the last encounter with his long lost brother.

"**Hopefully…"** Alex replied to Stefan, while nodding his head to him, before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Well…If it is not my ripper friend!"<strong> Klaus said to Stefan, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, titling his head, and smirking at him, before adding. **"It's been a long time, mate!" **

"**Yes…It's been, Klaus!" **Stefan replied to Klaus, while taking the last steps on the terrace stairs, before reaching his standing position, and throwing his cigarette on a nearashtray, making Klaus raising an eyebrow at his gesture, while suspecting. **"What are you doing back in town?"** Stefan asked him, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, and raising his chin.

"**Ah, dear Stefan…Always so in touch with all your human emotions…" **Klaus mockingly answered to him, before adding. **"…Well I've been graciously invited to this joyful event…Though, I still believe that the 1920' were way more fun than the 70'….You remember don't you….But this put aside…You know, time for a Sacrifice and all!"** Klaus added to him, while smirking.

"**Oh ya…The Sacrifice…"** Stefan smirked back at him, before adding. **"…Not very interested…"** He added to him, while trying to pass by him, before being held in place by a firm grip of Klaus on his left forearm.

"**Well…Get interested…Or maybe you brother** _Alex _**could be interested at your place?"** He added to Stefan, while staring into his eyes, before turning his sight to the ashtray and raising one of his eyebrows. **"You really think that I am a fool?"** He added to Stefan.

"**Well…You don't want me to tell you the answer to this, do you?"** Stefan answered him, while smirking at him.

"**What do you think I've done to you in the past five years?"** Klaus asked him, while tilting his head, and smiling sadistically.

Stefan felt a cold shiver hitting his spine.

"**Look in my eyes my dear friend…."** Klaus said in a whisper, before compelling him. **"…You'll find the little girl, and you'll bring her to me, now!" **He added to him, while seeing Stefan nodding his head to him, before pushing himself away from Klaus, and directing his walking steps toward the exit of the manor.

"**That's my boy!"** Klaus said to himself, while looking at his departure.

"**Where's Stefan?"** Tyler asked Klaus, while reaching his standing position, and passing a hand on the injured corner of his mouth, that was bleeding.

"**Following my orders…"** Klaus responded to him, before turning his sight to Tyler. **"…His brother is in town!" **

"**Damon?"** Tyler said out loud, in a dumfounded moment, before closing his fists in anger. **"Damn it…That explains why I find myself unconscious in the bushes!" **Tyler added to him, before continuing.** "…You don't seem too nervous about it?" **

"**Well…They probably did not see this part of the story coming…" **Klaus said to Tyler, in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"**What? Oh…Come on Klaus, don't hurt Rose, she's just a kid!"** Tyler begged Klaus, while shaking his head.

"**I would change your tone of voice toward me, if I was you, Tyler…"** Klaus said to him, while angrily looking at him. **"…Or you mother could suffer from the sudden change of behavior coming from you!"** He added madly at him.

"**I'm sorry…"** Tyler replied to him, before bending his head in respect in front of him**. "…So, what is your master plan this time, Klaus" **

Klaus turned his head to look at Tyler in the eyes, before smirking maliciously, taking a few steps to reach the granite ramp of the terrace, sliding his hands on it, while scattering the spectacle of the evening in front of him.

"**It took me many years to finally being able to compel Stefan to the ultimate end game!"** He explained to Tyler, before adding. **"I compelled Stefan to bring me **_Rose_**, when the time would be right for the **_Sacrifice_**…And then I made him forget about it…All about this beautiful niece that he didn't even knew existed….At any price necessary, he has to bring her to me, now….Even the price of fighting his brother till death would occur…We have reserved for us: front row seats to the best gladiator fight in all time, my dear werewolf friend…The **_Ripper killer_** will fight his brother the **_Beast_** till death will separate them! Now we just need to "**_Knock on wood"_**, like the song playing now…And wait for Damon Salvatore to be killed by his own brother – See, I was ten steps ahead of them all!" **Klaus explained deviously, while smirking, to an open mouth – shocked Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"**THE SHOW MUST GO ON"**

Final combined Delena / Staroline chapter

* * *

><p>Empty spaces - what are we living for?<br>Abandoned places - I guess we know the score…  
>On and on!<br>Does anybody know what we are looking for?

Another hero - another mindless crime.  
>Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.<br>Hold the line!  
>Does anybody want to take it anymore?<br>The Show must go on!  
>The Show must go on!Yeah!<br>Inside my heart is breaking,  
>My make-up may be flaking,<br>But my smile, still, stays on!

Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance.  
>Another heartache - another failed romance.<br>On and on...  
>Does anybody know what we are living for?<br>I guess i'm learning  
>I must be warmer now..<br>I'll soon be turning, round the corner now.  
>Outside the dawn is breaking,<br>But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free!

The Show must go on!  
>The Show must go on! Yeah,yeah!<br>Ooh! Inside my heart is breaking!  
>My make-up may be flaking...<br>But my smile, still, stays on!  
>Yeah! oh oh oh<p>

My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,  
>Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,<br>I can fly, my friends!

The Show must go on! Yeah!  
>The Show must go on!<br>I'll face it with a grin!  
>I'm never giving in!<br>On with the show!

I'll top the bill!  
>I'll overkill!<br>I have to find the will to carry on!  
>On with the show!<br>On with the show!

_"__The Show must go on" from __**Queen**_

* * *

><p><em>Alex underground quarters- Twenty four hours prior<em>

"**I can't believe this!"** Bill screamed, while slapping, with his right hand, the cup that Elena was holding in hers, scattering its content on the cement.

"**Well, thank you, thank you very much. You just spilled my dinner on the floor!"** She screamed back at him.

"**Elena, I'm too angry at you and Alex to even being able to articulate how much at this present moment."** Bill replied to her, while pacing back and forth and passing a nervous hand over his beard. **"In a way I could understand that you would go to such extreme to save your daughter. But, I don't understand why Alex would do it!"**

"**Are you kidding me, Bill? He always wanted this. His goal was to attain this ultimate challenge!" **Elena repied to him.

"**No, you're mistaken." **Bill said to her, while shaking his head and adding. **"He loved the humanity that he was seeing in you, he was able to feel his own through you, Elena, especially, since he lost his memory of who he was before." **Bill explained to her, before continuing. **"And you had to make a decision that will change both of your life." **

"**I can't leave my daughter without a mother and a father, Bill. You should understand that fact better than anybody else!" **She screamed at him.

"**But, you could still die Elena. And, I do understand, when Klaus killed my family in front of my eyes, I felt my heart being ripped from my chest, believe me…But, the decision you took will change forever your relationship with Alex. You'll be resentful to him one day." **Bill tried to explain to her.

"**No, I won't be resentful! This would have happen sooner or later."** She replied to Bill, while gesturing with her hands. ** "Please, Bill, we have to go back to Mystic Falls, we have to fight at Alex's side…Please, you weren't able to save your own family, maybe we can try to save mine?" **She begged him, while putting her shaking hands, on his right forearm.

"**Are you flirting with me, Elena?" **Bill asked, while raising one of his eyebrows in suspicion.

"**I would rather put my hand in an aquarium full of Piranhas…"** Elena replied, while smirking.

"**That's what I thought."** He replied to her, while smirking back at her.

"**Please…"** She begged him more.

Bill stared at Elena's eyes for a short moment, before nodding his head.

"**Ok, pack your bag, we're leaving."** He responded to her, before adding. **"We'll leave the men here for the protection of the children!" **

"**Thank you!"** She exclaimed, before jumping into his arms and hugging him.

"**I hope Alex won't kill me for this?"** Bill murmured, while hugging her back, without knowing that two wondering ears were listening to the entire conversation between them.

Roberto pushed Samantha away from the open door of the refectory.

"**Roberto."** The little girl called, before being pushed, by the teenager, against the underground wall, with a hand covering her mouth.

"**Keep quiet, Samantha." ** Roberto whispered to her.

"**We need to go save Alex. He is like a daddy to me, Roberto."** Samantha told him, while staring at him with her big eyes.

"**No, not "we"- "Me"…You'll stay here!"** Roberto told her, with an angry stare.

"**Roberto, please, Alex is everything for me, I need to come too…Please?"** Samantha asked him, with teary eyes.

Roberto closed his eyes, while sighing to calm himself down. What was he suppose to do now?

* * *

><p>Caroline scattered the crowd while turning on herself several times, without finding Stefan. She moved away from the mass, while taking a path toward the Lockwood gardens. She suddenly felt a hand covering her mouth, and projecting her toward a garden wall. She pushed the attacker with her vampire speed on the ground, before being pushed back, one more time, on the wall.<p>

"**Not bad, for a vampire baby girl, but certainly not good enough!"** Alex said to Caroline, while keeping a solid grip on her throat.

"**Damon?"** Caroline mumbled between her trembling lips, while staring at him with wide open eyes.

Alex stared at the blonde chick for a short moment, while swallowing a bump in his throat, before releasing her, and sliding his hand in his jeans pocket to take his pack of cigarettes.

"**You got the name confused, Blondie"** He responded to her, while lighting one.

"**Right…Alex, isn't it?"** She mumbled nervously, while rubbing her throat and smiling timidly at him. **"You changed, your hair is longer, and you're dressing with a rocker – biker edge now."** She said timidly to him.

"**I'm not into fashion, I couldn't say!"** He responded to her, while taking a puff of his cigarette and staring at Caroline.

"**Course you're not." **She said, while rubbing her hands together. **"How's …How's Elena?"**

Alex raised his stare at her, while suddenly throwing his cigarette on the ground, before stepping his biker boot over it, without even finishing the rest.

"**Alive."** He responded to Caroline.

"**Well, you did not get a better attitude while loosing your memory, let me tell you!"** She suddenly said to him, while rolling eyes, and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Alex narrowed his stare on her, making her blush and stand straighter than usual.

"**Have we ever been friends?"** He asked her, while shaking his head in disbelief and adding. **"I mean, Damon Salvatore, was he ever your friend?" **

"**Not really." **She replied to him, while shrugging her shoulders, before adding.** "We were neither friends nor enemies." **

"**That's what I thought." **He replied to her, while rolling his eyes.

"**What that means?" **She asked him, in anger.

"**No disrespect, but, we are not exactly coming from the same cloth fabric, Blondie!" **He replied to her.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, while staring at him.

"**I am Elena's friend though, I just…I just need to know that you did not hurt her?"** She asked once again.

Alex raised his sight to look at Caroline, before sighing.

"**Physically, no., except for the tattoo, but she was compelled to not feel anything."** He shrugged his shoulders at her.

"**What you mean the tattoo?"** She exclaimed in total shock.

Alex shook his head one more time, while dismissing her saying with a hand gesture.

"**Nevertheless, Elena was able to pass through your thick ego skin!"** Caroline replied to him, while raising her chin in the air, in triumph.

"**Don't push it, Blondie. Where's Salvatore?"** Alex asked her.

"**Who?"** Caroline asked him dumbfounded, before rolling her eyes. **"You mean, your "brother" Stefan? I thought he was with you?"**

"**No."** Alex responded to her, while raising one of his eyebrows in suspicion, biting his lips, and grabbing her arms in anger. **"I thought he was with you!"**

"**He's not."** Caroline answered him, while shaking her head. **"We talked on the dance floor, we mostly argued, and then I sang…Where is he now?" **She asked Alex, while suddenly panicking.

"**I should have known that you would be back in town sooner or later, looser like you never stay away long enough!"** They both heard Tyler, address himself to Alex.

"**Oh look, it's the mummy rich boy again!"** Alex said, while smirking at Tyler, and taking a few walking steps toward him, before being hold immobile by Caroline.

"**Alex, don't."** She said to him, before adding. **"He's not worth it!" **

"**Wow! Caroline, you are finally showing your true colors!" **Tyler busted at her.

"**You're despicable Tyler. You betrayed me and you betrayed Elena and all your friends. But most of all, you betrayed yourself!" **She lashed out at him.

Tyler closed his fists in anger, while staring at Caroline.

"**I protected my mother; Caroline. Klaus would have killed her. You should understand that part, you protected Rose."** Tyler explained to her.

"**But you sell your soul to him!"** Caroline screamed back at him, under the annoyed look of Alex.

"**And you sell yours to the Salvatores, let just say that we are even."** Tyler responded to her, with a mad glare.

"**God Tyler, all of this because of your stupid jealousy?"** Caroline asked him, while gesturing with her hands.

"**No! All of this is because I love you, Caroline. That is the part you did not understand before. I never ceased to love you, but, you choose this low life Salvatore instead."** Tyler replied to her, while hitting his chest with anger.

"**Cut out the drama, rich boy! Where is he now?"** Damon asked, while narrowing his glare at him, like a predator would do in front of his prey.

"**Tyler, please?" **Caroline begged him, before adding. **"I beg you, if not for me, do it for Rose."**

Tyler lowered his head for a short moment, before rising it back up and shaking it.

"**He's been sired by Klaus to bring Rose to him!"** He confessed to her, while avoiding looking at Caroline in the eyes.

"**Oh my God, Tyler!"** Caroline exclaimed, while putting a hand over her mouth in total shock.

"**And, there is more."** Tyler continued saying, before closing his eyes, and stumbling on the ground, in front of a mouth open – speechless Caroline.

"**What did you just do?"** Caroline screamed at Alex, in total shock.

"**I shut him up!"** Alex responded to her. **"He was getting on my last nerves!"**

"**You killed him?"** She asked him, completely dumfounded.

"**No!"** Alex busted at her. **"I just made this earthworm sleep for hours! Seriously, Stefan Salvatore is way better than this jerk, no wonder you chose my brother over him!"** Alex added to her, while rolling his eyes, and grabbing her hands in his, before dragging Caroline away from the gardens.

"**We can't leave him like this!"** Caroline shouted at him, while turning her head to look at Tyler unconsciousness.

"**Watch me!"** Alex answered her, while walking toward the exit of the Lockwood Manor.

"**Now, you have no idea what he was going to warn us about?" **Caroline added to him.

"**Don't give a fuck about what he was going to say!"** He lashed out at Caroline. **"We need to go find Rose at the safe place where your mother took her, or it will be too late!" **

"**They are not there."** She murmured to him, while closing one of her eyes, in expectation of his fury.

Alex stopped his pace in the middle of the parking, before turning on himself.

"**What do you mean they are not there? Stefan gave me the specific location of their safe whereabouts?"** Alex asked her, while holding her shoulders and shaking Caroline.

"**I changed it; I changed the safe place at the last moment. I don't know why…It's not that I did not trust Stefan…I… I just listen to my guts as for Rose safety!" **Caroline explained to Alex.

Alex face illuminated with the biggest smile and sparkles in his eyes.

"**You're a freaking genius, Blondie!"** He exclaimed to her.

"**You're not mad at me?"** She asked him, completely dumfounded.

"**Mad at you? Are you crazy, baby. This is a genius move! And you are less stupid that I thought you were!"** He added to her, before taking a small trail toward the forest, with Caroline following his every step.

**your"Hey! Watch mouth!"** She screamed at him, while stumbling several times on branches, before stopping her walking pace in front of Alex's Transam car, opening her eyes widely in front of the skull design on the hood.

"**That's your car?"** Caroline asked him, while opening her eyes widely.

Alex opened his passenger door, while sitting rapidly on the driver seat.

"**Get inside the car!" **He ordered her, before seeing her take place on the passenger seat. **"Phone your mom; tell her that we're heading toward their location!"** He told her to do, before starting the engine on a grinning of the wheels.

"**They are at the chalet of my father; I'll tell you how to get there."** She nodded her head to him, while clinching her hands on the dashboard. Gosh, He was driving fast! **"And, Alex…" **

Alex turned his head to stare at Caroline.

"**Rose will be fine, I know that you are worrying about her, I can see it in your eyes!" **She told him.

Alex lowered his sight away from hers, while keeping his stare on the route. He was not worrying about Rose; he was scared to death about her! He had promise Elena to keep her safe.

* * *

><p>The up-beat tempo of a Britney Spears rang tone was suddenly heard in the small binnacle, while startling Caroline.<p>

"**My phone is ringing?" **Caroline said, while seeing Alex turn his head to look at her.

"**I'm not deaf, answer it, it could be him."** Alex said, while nodding his head to her in approval.

"**Caroline?" **Elena murmured, in Bill's cell phone, while putting a hand over her mouth, feeling tears rolling on her cheeks, she had missed her so much.

"**Oh my God, Elena, Is it really you?" **Caroline said, while putting a hand over her chest.

"**It's me, Caroline, it's me! How are you?" **Elena asked her.

"**I'm ok, I'm with…"** Caroline started to say to her friend, before seeing the cell phone being taken away from her hands. **"Hey!"** Caroline screamed at him.

"**You have two seconds, woman, to tell me what the hell you're doing?" **Alex busted in anger, into Caroline's phone.

"**Alex, please calm down!"** Elena murmured to him, while closing her eyes.

"**Where are you?"** He asked her, before adding. **"Who gave you access to a phone?"**

"**Bill…It is Bill's phone!"** She answered him.

Alex closed his eyes, while groaning with anger.

"**Please, Alex, I need to know where Rose is. I need to come for her…Please, let me know where you are heading. What is going on?" **Elena asked him.

"**You're a stubborn woman, Elena Gilbert. You're lucky that I don't have my hands wrapped around your pretty little neck, or my hands in top of your beautiful bottom at this present moment!"** Alex warned her.

"**After what you did to me the other night, it would not change anything, would it?"** She said to him, while timidly smiling.

Alex blushed, while shaking his head and biting his lips. She had to remind him of that.

"**No, it would not change anything."** He admitted to her, while smiling in front of a mouth open Caroline. **"I'm still wondering if the over the top speech about your feelings for me, the day I left, was genuinely truthful."** He asked her, while tapping his fingers nervously on the starring wheels.

"**It was."** She whispered to him, while blushing, in front of a smirking Bill who was keeping his sight on the route.

"**Bill is beside you?"** Alex asked her.

"**Yes, but Alex, where are heading up North, near Mystic Falls now, and we need to know your location, and I need to know what is going on?"** Elena begged him, before adding as a threat. **"If you want any kind of relationship with me, we need to trust each other." **

"**Bargaining chip, and hit below the belt?" **Bill questioned Elena, while blinking an eye at her, to which she passed her tongue back at him.

Alex sighed in anger, before closing his eyes.

"**Stefan Salvatore was compelled by Klaus to find Rose…She is apparently his first goal now. We're heading toward your friend chalet. Rose is there with the Police chick!" **Alex explained to Elena.

"**The police chick, who are you talking about?" **Elena repeated, while raising one eyebrow, before realizing.** "Oh…You mean Liz? Caroline's mother? We can arrive at the same time that you will." **She said to him, while turning her head to look at Bill, before adding.** "I know where it's located we used to go in the summer time when we were children." **

"**No! You can't!"** He screamed at her, before adding. **"Pass me Bill!"** He added to her, to which she closed her fists in anger, while biting her lips. **"Now!"** He screamed, before hearing Bill's voice in the phone. **"That wasn't your brightest idea to be Elena's driver!"** Alex said to him.

"**Well, it can't certainly beat the one you had with Elena before you left."** Bill replied, tit for tat, to his friend, making Alex wince at his remark.

"**We'll talk about that problem later. Now, to put you up to date: Stefan Salvatore was compelled by our friend Klaus to find Rose. Rose is presently in a safe place with her mother's friend in a secret, up North whereabouts, that he should know nothing about, but we could be mistaken. Listen Bill, wait for me there, and don't do something stupid, do you hear me!"** Alex warned Bill.

"**Well, I'll see what your new girlfriend has to say about it."** Bill answered Alex, while smirking.

"**You are playing with my nerves now, you know that?"** Alex replied to his friend, to which Bill smirk even more.

"**See you there, Alex. And, don't worry; we'll save your daughter!"** Bill replied to him, before closing his cell phone.

"**I'm starting to like you."** Elena said to Bill, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before adding very sarcastically. **"And I don't like it at all!" **

"**What's not to like, Princess?" **Bill answered her, while giggling.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rose?"<strong> Stefan called the little girl's name, while opening the door of the chalet. He had always known about the second secret whereabouts of Caroline, Always! He just kept it in a place in his mind that was working under Klaus's compulsion.

"**Stefan?" **Liz called him, while standing from her sitting position in the living room, before walking toward the main entrance.** "Is it you?" **

"**Yes, it's me, Liz? Where are you? Where is Rose?" **He asked her, while carefully walking toward the living room, before seeing Liz walking toward him in the small entrance corridor.

"**We are watching TV in the living room." **Liz responded, before walking toward him.** "Look at you Stefan, you look smitten in your 70' disco costume, but, I don't understand? The dance is already finished? It's quite early, don't you think? And where's Caroline?"** She asked him, while standing in front of him.

Stefan narrowed his stare on her, before grabbing her right forearm.

"**What's going on, Stefan?"** She asked him, in total shock.

"**Step aside, Liz, and I swear that I won't hurt you."** He very calmly ordered her to do.

"**Let go of my arm, Stefan!"** She asked him, in a firm tone of voice.

"**Step aside, Liz, and everything will be fine."** He repeated to her.

"**Uncle Stefan, is that you?"** They heard Rose calling him from afar.

"**I don't think so, Stefan."** Liz said to him, while shaking her head and adding. **"Something is apparently wrong with you. We should wait for Caroline, and…"** She started explaining to him.

Stefan grabbed forcefully her shoulders, before pushing her on the wall, while hitting her head, seeing her fall unconscious on the floor at his feet a second later.

"**Uncle Stefan!"** Rose shouted in shocked, while seeing her Aunt Liz unconscious on the floor.

"**Come here, Rose."** Stefan ordered her, while staring at Rose with colder than ice eyes, before handing his hand to her.

"**No, you are hurting Aunt Liz, go away!"** She screamed, before storming toward the inside of the house, with Stefan running after her.

* * *

><p>Alex stepped out of his car, while putting a silent sign of a finger on his lips to warned Caroline, Bill and Elena who were getting out of their own truck. They had parked the car and truck at a safe distance of the chalet, but you could never be sure of anything regarding Klaus. Even if technically, this hiding place was known to be safe.<p>

Elena ran to Caroline, before hugging her.

"**Oh my God, Elena, are you alright?"** Caroline murmured to her friend.

"**I'm ok."** Elena whispered to Caroline, while caressing her blond hair.

Bill walked toward Damon, before taking his pack of cigarette and lighting one, while seeing Alex narrowing his glare toward the forest.

"**You think it's safe?"** Bill asked him.

Alex shook his head to him, while putting his hand on each side of his waist.

"**I'll go toward the forest, go inside with Elena and her friend!"** Alex ordered him.

"**But, your daughter could be inside?"** Bill told him.

"**She's not, Bill, I can feel it."** Alex replied to Bill.

"**I'll go with you then."** Bill informed him.

"**I don't want you involved in this, Bill!"** Alex busted at him.

"**The day you saved me from dying, and turned me as a vampire after Klaus had murdered my all family, I was already involved, Alex." **Bill replied to him, while passing a nervous hand on his beard.

"**Go inside with them. Elena is too weak; she has no idea the time it takes to process it."** Alex told Bill, before asking. **"Did you feed her?"**

Bill nodded his head, before turning on himself and taking a few walking steps to reach Elena that was walking toward them.

"**Go with Caroline inside, Bill, I'll be with you in a minute." **She asked him, with an imploring gaze.

"**If you are not inside in five minutes, I'll come and get you!"** Bill warned her.

"**Ok."** She replied to him, while nodding her head.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Go inside the house!" <strong>Alex ordered Elena.

"**Are you going to continue to give me orders till the end of time?"** Elena asked Alex, while sliding her hands on his chest.

"**There is a high chance of that." **Alex replied to her, while locking his sight in hers, before sliding his arms around her shoulders, and hugging her. **"Oh, Elena, what have I done to you?"** He murmured near her ears, while kissing her hair.

"**Oh, Alex…"** Elena whispered to him, while sliding her hands in his hair. **"I love you!"** She added, making him startled in surprise.

"**Don't say that."** He responded to her, while shaking his head.

"**Why? It's the truth. I simply fell in love with you all over again, and you know it now. You know it since our last night together."** She whispered more to him, while sweet kissing his lips.

Alex gently pushed her out of his embrace, while searching in her eyes for a prove of her say, when he find it, he lowered his head, before crushing his lips on her, rubbing his hands all over her body.

"**I knew that one day you'll be the death of me, woman."** He whispered in top of her lips, while sliding strands of her hair behind her ears. **"Now, go inside, ok?"** He ordered her, while gently pushing Elena away from him.

"**Don't you want to see your daughter?"** She asked him, completely dumfounded.

"**I…I just want to look around, to see if everything is safe."** He responded to her, with a smile.

"**Ok…"** She said, while nodding her head, before walking toward the house and turning on herself to look at Alex one more time.

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's safe, you can come out!" <strong>Roberto murmured to Samantha, who was hiding under a blanket in the back of Bill's truck.

"**Where's Alex?"** Samantha murmured to him.

"**I heard him talk to Elena, he's heading toward the forest…I'll follow him." **Roberto responded to the little girl.

"**I'll go with you!"** Samantha whispered back to him.

"**No! It's too dangerous for you to be following me!"** Roberto said to her, while pushing her back in the truck.

"**But, I'm scared Roberto, I don't want to be here alone all by myself." **She sniffled, while passing her little hands over her eyes to stop her tears, making Roberto roll his eyes.

"**Ok, but you have to hide behind me, do you understand?"** He asked her.

Samantha shook her head in approval, before getting out of the truck with Roberto behind her.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mummy, are you here?"<strong> Caroline called her, while pushing slowly the front door of the chalet, with Bill on her footsteps. **"Rose, it's me sweetie, Where are you?"** She continued calling, while seeing Bill signing to her to continue to talk, while making his patrol along the wall.

He suddenly lowered his sight to a dark corner of the corridor, before nodding his head to Caroline; attracting her sight in direction of a body that was lying on the floor.

"**Mum!"** Caroline exclaimed in shock, while rushing at Liz side, before kneeling and raising her head, feeling a heart beat while placing her finger over the pumping vein of her neck, and sighing with relief. **"She's alive!"** She informed Bill, while raising her sight to look at him, to which he nodded, and continue to search the house.

Elena entered the house, while rushing at Caroline side.

"**What happened?"** Elena asked her, while putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"**I don't know, but she's alive. He did not…I mean, Stefan would never kill her!"** Caroline mumbled in shock, while passing a nervous hand through her hair.

"**Where's Bill? Where's Rose?"** Elena asked her.

"**I don't know."** Caroline replied to her, while shaking her head and adding. **"He is in the house, looking for her. You think that Stefan got to her?"**

Elena shook her head in disbelief, before rising on her feet, rushing to the kitchen, while taking a glass on the counter and a cloth. She filled the glass with water and wet the cloth before rushing back toward Caroline, while handing them to her.

"**Stay here, I will find Bill!"** She said to Caroline.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rose, I know you are here…Come out from where you're hiding. I'll find you eventually!"<strong> The sired Stefan screamed into the forest, while turning on himself, and groaning his frustration.

Rose crawled on the ground full of leafs for several minutes, hiding behind several trees, before rising on her feet and running in front of her.

She stopped, while bending her upper body to catch her breathe, before feeling an arm encircling her waist, lifting her in the air, with a hand over her mouth. She screamed under her assailant's hand, but without any success of being freed.

"**Shh…"** She heard in her ears, before being turned to face him, by two strong arms. **"Hi!"** Alex murmured, while staring into her eyes and smiling timidly.

Rose little face illuminated in the time space of seconds.

"**Hi Daddy…"** She responded to him, while passing her little arms around his neck and sliding her head in the hollow of his left shoulder.

Alex closed his eyes, while feeling a range of intense emotions hitting him all at once. He knew now, he knew while hugging this little girl that she was his. He had always known in a sense, but now, it was even more real to him.

"**Ok."** He whispered to her, lost of words, while putting her down on her feet. **"Are you hurt in any way?"**

"**Nope…But, Uncle Stefan hurt Aunty Liz, and I had to run away from him, why would he want to hurt me?"** She asked bravely to Alex.

"**You did well by running away. You uncle is kind of sick."** He responded to her, while sliding a hand on her hair, before kneeling in front of her. **"Listen to me, sweetie. You need to run now, ok? As fast as you can and go back to the house. You mummy is waiting for you there."** He told her to do.

She nodded her head, before exclaiming:

"**Mummy is back? I'm so happy! But what about Uncle Stefan, he is not feeling well…And I don't want him to be alone!"** She honestly said to Alex.

"**I'll take care of him. Now go!"** Alex ordered Rose, while pushing the little girl with his hand on her back. She nodded to him, one last time before running toward a range of tree in direction of the chalet.

Stefan heard the sound of footsteps on leafs, before taking off toward the same path, before being pushed away with one strong hand placed on his chest to hold him immobile.

"**Hey man!"** Alex exclaimed to him, before adding. **"Are you in some kind of a hurry? Can we chat?"**

Stefan narrowed his sight on Alex, like a predator on his prey, without answering him.

"**Cigarette?" **Alex asked him, while handing his pack to him.

"**Get out of my way!"** Stefan ordered him to do, while fixating a point behind Alex.

"**Ah, come on, we just met, you and I, and we are getting to know each other…So, this is the way you are speaking to me now?"** Alex mocked him, while lighting his cigarette and taking a puff.

"**At last…"** They heard a voice calling, before turning to face Klaus who was walking toward them, with a few vampire men behind him. **"Gentleman, you are right in time!"** He added, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Let me go, Bill!"<strong> Elena warned, while passing beside him, before being retained by a firm grip on her right arm.

"**I don't think so Elena."** Bill responded to her.

"**Let me go find my daughter!"** She screamed at him, while raising her chin in the air, in a confrontational gesture.

"**You're not strong enough to handle this, not right at this present moment. I'll go and you'll stay here with your friend and her mother."** Bill answered her, while putting a bag in her hand. **"Drink, it's been hours already!"** He added to her, while nodding his head.

Elena stepped away from him, while sighting angrily at him, ripping the bag with her teeth, before taking big gulp from it.

"**Elena?"** She heard Caroline calling her, before turning on herself, and putting a hand over her dripping mouth. **"Oh my God, this can't be true!"** Caroline exclaimed, while putting a hand over her mouth, in total state of shock.

* * *

><p>Rose ran as fast as she could through the big alleys of trees, before feeling a grip on her left arm pulling her forcefully behind several bushes. She screamed, but the screams were put to silence by a hand over her mouth.<p>

"**Shh…"** She heard in her right hear. **"My name is Roberto, I am a friend of Alex, and I don't want to harm you in any way."**

Roberto released Rose, and turned her body around to make her face him.

"**Hi! Are you Rose?"** He asked her, to which she nodded her head.

"**Hi!"** Samantha said to Rose, while approaching her. **"I'm Samantha. We are friends of your dad!" **

"**Hi!" **Rose said to both of them, while starring at Samantha and smiling at her.** "My daddy told me to go back to the house, and to stay there. My uncle Stefan is bizarre now, he is acting all different and he hurt Liz!" **

"**Ok, where is Alex? I mean where is you daddy?" **Roberto asked her.

Rose pointed her little finger toward a trail of trees.

"**Ok, Rose & Samantha, you need to run back to the house and stay safe. I'll go find Alex and bring him back with me, with your uncle Stefan, ok?"** Roberto told the little girls, before rising on his feet, and running toward the trail.

"**You want to stay here, follow him, or go back to the house?"** Samantha asked Rose, while taking her hand in hers.

"**What do you want?'** Rose asked, while smirking at her, to which Samantha giggled, before nodding her head and blinking an eye at her.

* * *

><p>"<strong>He turned you?"<strong> Caroline screamed at Elena, while gesturing nervously with her arms and hands. **"Bastard, he is! Why would he do that to you, Elena?"** She questioned her.

Elena lost all the colors in her face, while swallowing a lump in her throat. She was hopping to delay this moment between them.

"**Why in hell would you do something like that, Elena?"** Caroline busted in her face.

"**Because, Caroline. I realized that since my birth, and as doppelgangers it was my destiny to be a vampire. The supernatural world will always be a part of my life, and I need to protect Rose."** She responded to her.

"**Alex obviously took advantage of a bad situation, Elena."** Caroline added.

"**Caroline, please. It's not what you think at all."** Elena responded, while shaking her head and taking her friend by the shoulders. **"Listen to me, it's the other way around, I asked Alex to turn me. I begged him to do it!"** She confessed to her.

"**So, now…It's Alex, it's not **_Damon_** anymore?'** Caroline asked her, while raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"**It's the same!"** Elena responded to her friend, while shrugging her shoulders, blushing and turning on herself, before dropping the empty blood bag on the counter.

"**No it's not, Elena! What he has done to you? You used to be so against turning as a vampire, you would have said no to Damon, and now you did it for Alex?" **Caroline asked her, before taking a few walking steps to reach Elena's standing position, raising her t-shirt with her hand while starring and nodding her head toward the tattoo.

"**I did it for my family Caroline, and that includes Damon."** Elena responded to her.

"**Then why is it Alex's name written in permanent ink in your lower back?"** Caroline asked her, while making Elena blush.

"**Don't do this, Caroline?"** Elena asked her, while shaking her head, and trying to retain her tears. **"It's more complicated than you think."** She added to her, while lowering her head, grabbing, with both of her hands, the kitchen counter.

Caroline closed her eyes, while sighing, and putting a friendly hand on Elena's left shoulder.

"**Who am I to judge?"** Caroline said to her friend, while lowering her sight and adding. **"Look at me, worrying about Stefan, and what Klaus could have done to him. I'm afraid Elena, Stefan would have never attacked my mother this way before, whatever Klaus did to him, it's bad enough to make him change. At least, Alex found his way back to you." **

Elena turned on herself, and stared into Caroline's eyes.

"**Stefan will find his way back, we'll make him come back. He'll come back to you!"** Elena told Caroline, before scattering the kitchen, and exclaiming. **"Where's Bill?"**

"**I don't know he was here a short moment ago." **Caroline responded to Elena, while eyeing the place herself.

"**I need to go."** Elena exclaimed, while taking a few steps toward the entrance, before being retained by Caroline, with a solid grip on her right forearm.

"**No, you don't!"** Caroline told her. **"You just turned, Elena. You are experimenting every emotions with a higher intensity, you're not ready to go against Klaus!"** Caroline explained to her.

"**Let go of my arm, Caroline! Alex, Rose, Stefan and Bill are outside…I have to go, I need to find them!"** She warned her friend.

"**Then, we'll find them together!"** Caroline reassured Elena, while nodding her head.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Well, isn't it a lovely gathering: Two lost brothers, who finally found each other. As for us, my dear Alex, I believe we were meant to meet again."<strong> Klaus shouted, while approaching him.

"**I was not especially looking forward to it, Klaus. What can I say, I have the tendency to always been around low life asshole like you!"** Alex responded, while grinning at him.

"**Stefan, Mate…You're going to let your brother talking to me in that tone of voice?"** Klaus asked, while maliciously putting a friendly hand on Stefan's left shoulder. **"Where's the child?"** Klaus demanded.

"**I had her, but, she ran toward the forest again." **Stefan responded to him, in a sired tone of voice.

"**Then you don't have her! Well….That is so unfortunate, because you see…If the person that I want the most is not deliver to me in the next hour, I'll have no other choice but to get rid of innocents bystanders."** Klaus explained to them, while pacing back and forth, and signing one of his vampire men to bring one hostage.

The vampire man got back while dragging behind him Roberto, who was kicking arms and legs to fight the solid grip the man had on him.

"**Damn it!"** Alex mumbled angrily in his teeth, while closing his fists in anger.

"**Your young friend seems to want to fight you battle, Alex. The noble thing to do would be to let him, what do you think?"** Klaus smirked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Alex took several steps to reach Klaus standing position, before being held immobile by Stefan, with a hand on his chest.

"**Alex!"** Roberto screamed while trying to free himself, but without being able to make a move.

"**Now, see what happens when you trying to double cross me, Alex. I get bitter and furious, and between you and me, you don't want to see me furious!"** Klaus warned him, before adding in an anger one of voice. **"Because you see, in my world: The show must go on…And to have the show started, I need to have Rose!" **

"**Funny, you don't want to see me furious either!"** They heard a voice addressing itself to Klaus.

Klaus and his men turned toward the dark shadow that was walking toward them from behind the trees.

"**Ah, your right hand enforcer man just arrived!"** Klaus exclaimed, while smirking even more. **"You're quite a popular man, Alex. He would also be willing to die to save you." **

"**Not only to save him." **Bill responded to the Original, before adding.** "But, more to take my revenge on you!" **

Klaus turned his head toward Bill in surprise, while taking a few steps to reach him.

"**And what would be your business with me, mate, other than your friend Alex?"** Klaus asked him.

Bill swallowed a lump in his throat, before raising his sight in Klaus's.

"**My business with you would be the deaths of my entire family."** Bill replied to him, before adding. **"Five years ago, you killed my wife and my two young boys, before burning my farm down, and leaving me to die!" **

Klaus startled in surprise, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"**I killed a lot of humans in my life time, mate…I have no recognition of your family, and to be frank your little sad story won't prevent me of sleeping at night!" **Klaus responded, while smirking and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Bill raised his stare at him, before nodding his head in obedience, turning on himself and suddenly storming into the direction of the vampire who was holding Roberto, pushing Roberto on the ground before entering his hand inside the thorax of the vampire victim, pulling the heart out of the dead body.

"**Alex!" **Bill screamed.

"**On my way…" **Alex replied to him.

Roberto fell on the ground while hitting his head on a rock. Alex took the opportunity to push his brother out of his way, while hitting him in the stomach. Stefan retaliated by crushing his right arm in his back, pushing him on the trunk of a tree, before raising a tree branch in his right hand, and lowering it a second later on Alex chest.

"**Now, new brother of mine…Is it a way of taking time to know the new me?"** Alex mumbled in his teeth, before freeing himself, and pushing Stefan on the ground.

"**You want to try with me, mate?" **Klaus asked Bill, while storming into him, and pushing him on the ground, before rolling in the leaves with Bill at his side.

Rose and Samantha growled on the ground, before pushing bushes to see the battle that was taking place under their eyes.

"**We need to do something, Rose?" **Samantha murmured.

"**No, you need to hide here, I'll do something. I need to help my daddy!"** Rose responded to her, while putting a finger over her mouth, signing Samantha to keep silent.

Rose turned her head to look at the spectacle, before seeing her mother appear with her aunty Caroline at her side.

"**Caroline, look out, the vampire at your right!"** Elena screamed at her, before pushing an vampire assailant herself.

Caroline turned on herself, before grabbing the left arm of the vampire man, and passing his body over her head, before hearing the vampire hitting the ground behind her, now completely unconscious.

"**See now, you're starting to get on my last nerves!"** Alex said to Stefan, while rolling on the ground, with the killer machine that his brother had become, on top of him. **"No chance, that you could regain your un-sired self anytime soon?"** Alex asked him, while struggling to hold his hands away from his chest. He was not in need to be heartless!

Caroline turned her head and saw Stefan in top of Alex. She rushed at their sides, before grabbing Stefan by both arms, liberating Alex of Stefan's grip on him, before rolling on the ground with him on top of her.

Stefan reached for the branch tree, before forcefully entering it in Caroline chest.

"**Stefan, please!" **She implored him, while trying to push his hand away. **"Look at me, I beg you…Look at me…It's Caroline, don't do this!" **She cried her heart out to him.

Stefan stared in her eyes for a moment, before pushing the branch deeply into her chest, making Caroline gasp for air.

"**I'm going to die if you continue, Stefan!"** She begged him, while feeling tears rolling on her cheek.

Stefan froze for an instant, before closing his eyes, and snapping out of Klaus sired bond, while pulling the branch out of Caroline chest.

"**Oh my God, Caroline, what did I just do?"** He exclaimed, while taking her in his arms and caressing her hair.

"**I'm ok…I'm ok…"** She repeated, while putting her head in the hollow of his right shoulder.

"**I can't loose you…I can't never loose you!"** He repeated several times, while kissing her forehead.

"**Elena!"** Alex screamed, while throwing a branch stick to her that she grabbled quickly before entering it into one of Klaus's vampire man.

"**That's my girl!"** Alex screamed at her, before turning on himself and loosing his smile at the sight of Klaus and Bill fighting.

* * *

><p>All that followed happen in a surreal moment, like time had stopped for a few minutes. Rose was approaching the battle field, while hearing her mother screamed to her to run and leave. She closed her eyes, and started her supernatural transition, she re-opened them a moment later, but their colours were now coal black, she raised her hands to the sky, creating several thunders and intense lightning in the night sky, with heavy guts of wind.<p>

"**What is happening?"** Caroline asked Stefan, while raising her head to the sky.

"**I don't know? It's Rose!"** Stefan screamed, while covering Caroline with his body.

"**Elena?"** Alex screamed to her, while scattering the surroundings before finding her near a tree, before kneeling in front of her trembling body to protect her from the exterior elements.

_Redit in tenebris abyssi  
>Redit in tenebris abyssi<br>Redit in tenebris abyssi_

Rose recited several times this incantation while pointing her hand toward Bill and Klaus who were fighting to find death.

Klaus struggled his way to victory, while putting his enemy on the ground, pushing his forearm on his throat, and holding Bill immobile under him, before raising a wooded stake in his right hand, and in one last struggle to win, plunging the tip in his heart, killing Bill in a manner of seconds.

"**No!"** Alex screamed from the top of his lungs, while seeing the dead body of his friend, before hearing Rose screamed:

"_Deos te oro!"_

All their surroundings went totally pitch black, making them unconscious for a few minutes, a dead silence filling the quiet forest, with only the noise of a calmer wind to fill the empty space.

Alex opened his eyes the first one, while straightening his body in a sitting position, raising his head to look at Elena who was still unconscious, before putting her head on the trunk of the tree. Then, he crawled to reach Bill's death body, while taking his friend in his arms.

"**No…"** He murmured, while feeling tears running on his cheeks, before holding his friend near his chest. **"No…"**

Elena woke up, while slowly opening her eyes, and turning her head from right to left to have a sense of reality. She finally rose on her feet, while putting a hand on her mouth, forbidding herself to scream. She took a few walking steps to reach Alex, before putting a friendly hand on his right shoulder.

He angrily raised his head at her, before shouting:

"**Don't touch me!" **

"**Alex, I am so sorry."** She whispered to him.

"**I said don't touch me!" **He repeated to her, before rising on his feet in his vampire speed, pushing her forcefully against a tree, with a hand placed on her throat. **"This is your entire fault!"** He screamed at her.

Stefan took a tree branch in his hands, before hitting Alex's head with all his vampire strength, seeing him fall on the forest ground a second later, completely unconscious.

"**Why did you do that?"** Elena screamed at Stefan, while rushing beside Alex lying position and kneeling at his side.

"**I did that, because Alex was attacking you, Elena!"** Stefan screamed at her, while passing a nervous hand through his hair.

"**He would never hurt me, Stefan, never, and it is not like I could die!" **She burst at him, while holding Damon's head near her chest. **"He was just devastated of loosing his best friend."** She explained.

"**Well, it is as well! We need to have him under control Elena, if you still want to have Damon come back to you? Come back to us?"** He asked her, while bending his upper body, with his hands on his knees, before sighing.

"**How can we make him come back? Regain his memory?"** She asked Stefan, while caressing Alex hair.

"**If we need to, we'll contact Elijah again, and his warlock friend, Charles, but, I want my brother back...Don't you want him back, Elena?"** He asked Elena.

Elena kept silent, while closing her eyes and feeling tears rolling on her cheeks.

"**Where's Klaus?"** Caroline asked, while reaching Elena and Stefan position.

"**He literally vanished under our eyes."** Stefan explained, while nodding in direction of Rose.

"**Rose!"** Elena screamed, while rising on her feet and rushing toward her daughter.

"**No! She is in some kind of transition state…Don't call her, Elena."** He warned her, while retaining her in his side.

"**Elena…"** She heard the voice of a little girl calling, before turning her head to see Samantha walking toward her.

"**Samantha? What are you doing here…Oh sweetie, come here."** She called her, before kneeling and hugging her. **"Are you alright?"** She asked her, while caressing her hair.

"**Yes, I'm ok, Elena...Is Alex alright?"** Samantha asked her, while staring at the unconscious body of Alex.

"**He'll be alright."** Elena responded, while nodding and hugging her more.

Stefan and Caroline rushed toward Roberto lying position, before sensing his blue vein on the left side of his neck.

"**He's alive!"** Stefan shouted to Elena.

"**Thank God."** Elena murmured, while closing her eyes.

Rose stood motionless, with her stare lost in the forest, before scattering the surroundings and walking toward the lying dead body of Bill, kneeling at his side and sliding her little hand on his chest. She closed her eyes, and a bright white illuminated light enveloped her and Bill's body.

* * *

><p>Alex opened his eyes, while feeling a sharp pain hitting his temples; he straightened his upper body in a sitting position, before scattering the room from where he was lying.<p>

At first sight it seemed that he was in the middle of a dungeon, sitting on a bed camp. He rose on his feet, while suddenly putting his hands on each side of his head. Son of a bitch! His brother had probably hit him with something to knock him out. He scattered the place, only to see his bed and a chair near the opposite wall.

He sat back on the bed, while closing his eyes as the memories was coming back to him…Bill! Oh my God, Bill! His only friend was dead and gone for good now. Elena? Where was she? Was she the one who hit him and put him in this locked dungeon?

"**Are you hungry?"** He heard a voice asking him, while showing to him a blood bag though the bars of the dungeon door.

Alex raised his head to look at Stefan, while shaking his head in negation.

"**I'm …I'm sorry, Alex."** Stefan sighed, while looking at his brother, before leaning his head on the door. **"I had no other choice; you were getting violent with Elena. And, if I have to pass the next ten years with you in this cell, I will, till you regain your memory, till my brother is back in my life."** He explained to Alex, without hearing a sound as a response. **"Alex, please say something?"** Stefan begged him.

"**So, the past five years, you basically search for me, through all the States of America?"** Alex asked Stefan, while reaching for his pack of cigarette, and lighting one.

"**Yes."** Stefan nodded to him, while raising one of his eyebrows in suspicion. Why was he asking him that question now?

Alex got on his feet, while taking a few steps to reach the dungeon door, and a few puffs of his cigarette.

"**You left the woman that you loved behind to search for me, which of the two was it: Elena or Caroline?"** Alex asked him.

"**I will always love Elena; don't ever ask me not to."** Stefan responded to him, before lowering his head, closing his eyes and saying. **"Caroline…I was in love with Caroline. And I love her still, even more than ever."** Stefan added.

Damon approached the door, while locking his eyes with Stefan's.

"**Then how can I hate you, brother? Who would give five years of his life to find his brother like you did? Who would do that?" **Alex asked him.

"**Technically, I have the eternity in front of me, so it was not too much of a lost."** Stefan answered him, in an attempt of making a joke.

"**You're so bad at making jokes!"** Alex told him, while shaking his head.

"**Ya, I know, you were always telling me that in the past."** Stefan answered him, while smirking.

"**No one ever did that for me. No one that I remember..."** Alex confessed to him, while throwing his cigarette on the floor and stepping on it. **"So, if you want me to rot in this hole for the next five years. I guess I can do that for you." **He added to Stefan, before turning on himself, and walking toward the bed-camp, while closing his eyes.

Stefan sighed in relief, before opening the lock of the dungeon, and saying.

"**I think that there is something that I can do for you also." **Stefan told him, while pushing the door open.

"**I don't want blood." **Alex repeated to him, while shaking his head.

"**But maybe you want to see me?"** Alex heard a voice calling him, before turning on himself, and freezing on the spot, while opening his mouth in shock. **"Bill? But…You…You were dead…I hold your body in my arms?" **Alex said to him, completely astonished, while taking a few walking steps to reach him, and hugging him in his arms. **"Oh, man…You're alive!" **

"**I'm alive, Alex, I'm alive!" **Bill exclaimed, while hugging Alex and closing his eyes.

"**How…How can it even be possible?"** Alex asked him, while slapping his face as a friendly gesture.

"**Well. It seems that you have a special daughter, with special faculties." **Bill answered him, while grabbing his neck, and smiling back at him.

Alex smiled back to his friend, before loosing it, and staring into Bill's eyes.

"**You're human again; I can hear your heartbeats."** He said to Bill, with total amazement showing on his face.

"**Yes, I am human again."** Bill answered Alex, while feeling tears filling his eyes.

Alex turned his head toward Stefan who was leaning his body on the doorway.

"**We have no idea what is happening with her."** Stefan said to Alex, while shrugging his shoulders. **"Rose was conceived under a spell, it seems that she is able to make miracles."** Stefan added to Alex, while shaking his head in disbelieves, and shrugging his shoulders.

Alex turned back his sight to look at his friend.

"**I'm so happy you're back."** Alex confessed to him.

"**Like wise man, like wise!"** Bill responded to him, while hugging him one more time.

"**I need to remember now, don't I?"** Alex murmured into Bill's left ear.

"**You need to do whatever is possible for you to do for you family, Alex. I was not able to do it for mine, do it for yours."** Bill murmured into Alex's ear.

* * *

><p>Elena was standing in front of the window in the parlour room, with her sight lost into the rain that was falling in front of her eyes.<p>

Stefan entered the living room, with his hands in his front jeans pockets.

"**Where is Rose?"** Stefan asked Elena.

"**She is with Samantha. Caroline is making sandwiches in the kitchen for them."** Elena replied to him, without any emotions in her voice.

"**It's funny…"** He said to her, before sitting on the right arm of the sofa, while staring at Elena. **"…I always knew that my brother would be the one who would get you to turn to prove his love for him."** He confessed to her.

"**That was not the reason, Stefan. I did it as a safety precaution for Rose, more now that I know that she is a special child."** She replied to him, while keeping her stare in the rain.

"**But, we both know, Elena, that this is only one of the reasons." **Stefan replied to her, tit for tat, while seeing her turn on herself to stare at him. **"You did it because you felt ashamed for abandoning my brother all these years…That was your way to show your love to him, Damon, Alex…Take your pick."** Stefan said to her, while locking his eyes into hers, rising on his feet, and crossing his arms over his chest.

Elena lowered her sight away from his for a short moment, before raising her eyes back into his.

"**You always knew me so well, Stefan."** She whispered to him, while feeling tears rolling on her cheeks.

Stefan reached her standing position, before taking her in his arms, and hugging Elena near him.

"**It's going to be ok, Elena, we have him back with us, now…And Rose is safe."** He whispered to her, while caressing her hair.

"**I'm afraid, Stefan. I'm afraid for Alex, and for Rose…I have no idea what kind of supernatural power my daughter has? She was able to send Klaus to another dimension. Tell me what that means?"** She asked him, while crying on his shoulder.

"**I know." **Stefan responded to her, while pushing her at arms length, before raising her chin with his right hand, to make her look at him. **"But, they are alive, Elena, and they are here, with us. That is the best outcome that we could have hoped for."** He said to her, while caressing her cheeks, and wiping her tears with his fingers, before seeing her nod her head at him.

* * *

><p>Stefan reached to pick his army bag under the bed, before putting it on the bedspread, while turning to reach a couple of t-shirts in one of his drawers.<p>

Caroline entered his bedroom, while leaning the right side of her body on the wall.

"**You're leaving?"** She asked him.

Stefan turned to look at her.

"**No, not right away, not before my brother regain his memory."** He answered her, while placing other clothes in the inside of his bag.

"**So what is the rush of packing your clothes then?"** She asked him, while taking a few walking steps in the bedroom, and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"**As for Alex regaining his memory, it's a question of days; I guess. I'll contact Charles Brownston in England tomorrow. Maybe, if everything fails, he'll be willing to come and see if he can reverse the spell?"** Stefan answered, while shrugging his shoulders, and avoiding looking at her.

"**So, you'll keep avoiding looking at me in the eyes, and talking to me till you leave again, then?"** She asked him.

Stefan closed his eyes, while sighing and shaking his head.

"**Don't do this, Caroline."** He said to her.

"**Ah, this is priceless, you are telling me: **Don't do this Caroline?** No, don't do this Stefan! Don't, for the thousand of times, put everything under the rug, like you always do!"** She shouted at him.

Stefan closed his firsts in anger, before turning on himself and facing her.

"**I almost killed you mother, Caroline. Then, I almost abducted my own niece, if that was not even enough; I almost killed my own brother. Therefore, I don't think that I am putting anything under the rug this time to tell you the honest truth!" **Stefan screamed back at her, while hitting his chest with his closed right fist.

"**Stefan, listen to me."** She asked him, while sliding her hands on his neck and face, forcing him to look at her. **"None of this was your fault, none! You were sired to obey Klaus's orders. And even then, you managed to snap out of it. You managed to come back to us, to me!" **She murmured at him, while raising herself on her tip toes, closing her eyes, and leaning her forehead on his.

"**I'm no good for you, Caroline"** He whispered to her, while closing his eyes.

"**Let me be the judge of that, Stefan."** She murmured back to him, while caressing his face with her hands.

Stefan got a firm grip on her wrists, before gently pushing Caroline's hands away from him.

"**Don't."** He told her, while shaking his head.

"**So, that will be your way of handling everything, once again…By leaving?"** Caroline asked him.

Stefan raised his sight into hers, feeling tears filling his eyes.

"**What do you want me to do, Caroline? You have your life here. You're an intelligent, independent woman, who doesn't need a jerk like Stefan Salvatore at her side. A woman who obviously wanted nothing to do with me, and who lied in my face about her relationship with another man"** He said to her.

"**You left for five all years! And then one day, out of the blue, you came back, and you wanted me to throw my arms around you like nothing had happened, before like I should have forgot the fact that you abandoned me five years ago. I had to protect my heart, Stefan. I was afraid, could you understand that?"** She asked him.

"**Maybe Tyler was the man for you after all?"** He added.

"**Oh you got to be kidding me? Well, he is not!"** She burst in anger into his face.

"**He could be, if given the chance."** He continued.

"**He betrayed me, and he betrayed all of us!"** She replied to him.

"**Not like I did not do the same." **He shrugged, before adding. **"He is in love with you, Caroline."**

"**Well, I don't love him!"** She replied angrier than ever, while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"**I want you to be happy, Caroline, be happy for me, ok?"** He told her, while nodding his head, and adding. **"I'll stay till my brother is back, then I will leave. I did enough damage as it is."** He added to her, before loosing his eyes in hers, and in a last urge of passion, crashed his mouth on hers.

Caroline stood in his arms in surprise, with her eyes opened for a short moment, before returning his kiss, while encircling her arms and hands around his neck, deepening her kiss by sliding her tongue between his lips, making him groan with satisfaction and desire, before seeing him shake his head, and detaching his lips form hers, while pushing her away.

"**No." **He murmured to her, before turning on himself and storming out of the room, while leaving her speechless.

* * *

><p>The door of the dungeon was suddenly opened, and the little girl took a few walking steps inside to reach the man who was lying on the bed camp. He startled in his sleep, before straightening his body, striking his eyes, and staring at Rose.<p>

"**What are you doing here?'** Alex asked her, in complete shock.

"**Hi, daddy…" **She responded, while smiling at him.

"**You can't be here."** Alex warned her, while shaking his head.

"**But, you are my daddy, why can I be here with you?"** Rose asked him, while taking a sitting place on the bed, beside him.

"**Because, it's not safe for you to be here, Rose, you need to go back upstairs."** Alex told her, while caressing her hair.

"**It's always safe to be near you, Daddy." **Rose responded to him, while nodding her little head.

"**Oh Rose, you're so special."** He said to her, while caressing her cheeks.

"**Of course I am special; I'm a part of you and mommy." **She responded to Alex.

Alex smiled, before shaking his head, and passing a nervous hand through his hair.

"**You know why I am confined in here?"** He asked the little girl.

"**Yes, because you can't remember who you were before you left mummy."** She explained to him.

"**That's right, and I don't want to hurt you, Rose."** Alex confessed to her.

"**I can make you remember now, Daddy. It's time."** Rose said to Alex.

"**I wish you could, sweetheart."** Alex responded to her.

"**But I can Daddy; I can do anything I want, like sending the bad man away. I am the key to the door of your memory, you didn't know that?"** Rose said, while titling her head to the right, to a shocked and speechless Alex.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'll have to go back to the underground, Elena; I can't stay away much longer."<strong> Bill explained to her.

He was standing in the middle of the parlour room with Stefan, Caroline and Elena by his side.

"**Aren't you afraid of showing yourself back there as a human, Bill?" **She asked him, while keeping her arms crossed over her chest.

"**Elena, when are you going to understand that we have a code of honour there? Even as vampire bikers, I'm not afraid to go back there alone, I'll be fine. And I have to bring back Roberto and Samantha with me."** He informed her.

"**If you want I can go with you?"** Stefan asked Bill.

"**Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine." **Bill responded, while nodding his head in a thankful way to him.

"**You shaved your beard. Only for that; you look more human to me." **Elena mocked him.

"**Be careful, Princess. I still can hurt you, even as a human."** Bill responded to her, while pointing a finger and blinking an eye at her.

"**I can't doubt that…" **She responded to Bill, in a mocking tone of voice, before adding. **"..I'll have to thank my daughter for turning you back as someone that I can tolerate now." **

"**Please, do that…"** He responded to her, while smirking at her.

"**What is the underground?'** Caroline asked Bill, before taking place in an arm chair.

"**The underground is a safe place for the children who were physically abused or left alone on the street. Alex took them under his wink."** Bill explained to Caroline, while nodding his head.

"**Wow! Damon did this even without remembering who he was."** Caroline exclaimed in shock, while staring into Elena's eyes.

"**I guessed his soul stayed the same."** Bill responded to Caroline.

"**My brother found a way to hold on to his humanity. Even in the past, he always did."** Stefan said, before adding. **"My offer still stands if you want me to go to this underground with you/" **

"**I think Damon will go to the underground with Bill."** They heard a voice addressed itself to them, while turning to face Alex at the entrance of the parlour room, with an open speechless expression on their faces.

Damon swallowed a small lump in his throat, while fixating his stare into Elena's.

"**But I'll need to shave before; my present look needs to be updated."** He added to them.

"**Damon?" **Stefan questioned, while taking a few walking steps to stand in front of him. **"How did you get out of...?"** Stefan mumbled still in complete shock.

"**Hey brother, looking good…But, please loose the 70' look it does nothing for your complexion."** Damon responded to him, in a mocking tone of voice.

Stefan took one more step, before hugging his brother in his arms.

"**Oh my God, you're back!"** He exclaimed, while detaching himself, putting both of his hands on Damon's face, before saying. **"You're back…What happened?"**

"**Rose happened. She was the Pandora box, Stefan." **Damon replied to him, before adding. **"Without my daughter, I would have never remembered the past." **

"**Do you remember the five past years?" **Caroline asked him.

"**Hey Blondie…Yes, I do remember." **Damon replied to her, before nodding and turning his sight at Bill, while handing his hand to him. **"And, I certainly do remember my best friend." **

"**Hi stranger…" **Bill responded to him, while taking his hand in his.

Caroline turned to look at Elena, who was standing immobile with a teary and empty sight fixated on Damon.

"**Elena?"** Caroline murmured to her, while reaching her standing position and putting a hand on her right forearm. **"Are you ok?"** She asked her.

Elena turned her veiled eyes toward her, before storming out of the parlour room with a hand placed over her mouth.

"**Elena?"** Stefan screamed at her, while turning to face his brother. **"What are you waiting for? Go to her!"**

"**I'll go see her."** Damon said to his brother, with a calmer, almost indifferent tone of voice. **"Though, I highly doubt I am the man that she really wants to see."** He added.

* * *

><p>Elena was standing in Damon's bedroom, while drowning her sight at the rain that was falling through the French door of the balcony.<p>

"**Well, the decor did not change."** Damon exclaimed while entering his own past bedroom, and taking a few walking steps to reach his man dresser, before opening a drawer. **"Wow, even my clothes are still here! I guess I was not forgotten by all." **He sarcastically said to her.

"**Don't do this!"** She murmured to him.

"**Do what, **_**vampire**_** Elena?"** He asked her, with a resentful tone of voice, while getting rid of his dirty _Van Halen_ T-shirt, and throwing it in a waste basket, directing his walking steps toward the bathroom, before opening the water faucets and sprinkling his face, before looking at his reflection in the mirror. **"I guess I'll need to cut my hair very soon."** He added to himself, while still very annoyingly avoiding speaking to her, before turning his head toward Elena and lowering his upper body to avoid a projectile that was coming his way, hitting violently the mirror, and breaking it in pieces a second later. **"You know what they say Elena? If you broke a mirror, you'll have seven years of sadness; could it be that you will be missing Alex this time around?"** He lashed out at her, angry as hell.

"**Go to hell, Damon!" **She screamed at his face, while gesturing with her hands and arms.

"**No, you go to hell, Elena! I was in hell already for the past five years, where were you all that time?" **He screamed back at her.

"**I was crying my eyes out for you!"** She shouted at him, while feeling the tears running on her cheeks, and closing her fists in anger.

"**Well, you were obviously not crying enough, Elena. Maybe, you'll cry more for Alex!" **He responded to her.

"**Then, I'll be crying for you, because **_Alex_** is you!"** She shouted more to his face.

"**No, he is not me! He's the man that you fell in love with while forgetting everything about me!" **He responded, tit for tat, while pointing a finger at her.

"**You don't know what you're saying."** She responded to him, while shaking her head and passing the back of her hand on her wet cheeks, before crossing her arms over her chest.

"**I don't!"** Damon responded to her, while raising one of his eyebrows. **"Well, let see, sweetheart!"** He added, while forcefully grabbing her left arm and dragging her behind him toward the big mirror in the bedroom.

"**Let go of me, Damon!"** She screamed at him, while trying to free herself, but without being able to succeed.

"**What? Just when the fun is starting? I don't think so, Elena!"** He responded, before turning her body in his arms, raising her t-shirt on her lower back, where the tattoo was showing, while pushing her nearer the mirror. **"What do you see Elena? Is it my name that you see? Mm…I don't think so!**" He screamed at her, before pushing her out of reach.

"**You did this!"** She screamed back at him, while pointing a finger at him. **"You, Damon…Not anybody else…" **

"**You think? Funny that my name is not tattooed on your back then, Elena…If I did this!" **He replied, while raising his chin in the air.** "And what else did I do? Oh yes! I turned you as a vampire…Well; I don't remember that you ever asked me to turn you when we were together!" **He added to her.** "What? Did the cat ate you tongue, Elena? You're not screaming anything back at me?" **

"**You're disgusting!" **She busted at him, while sweeping the tears away from her face.

"**Oh ya? Why? Because you would prefer Alex to be here, I supposed?"** He screamed at her, before grabbing her arms, pulling her in an embrace, while holding her wrists, with her firm grip of his left hand, behind her back, and lowering his face at a near inch of hers. **"What? You're dreaming that Alex would hold you this way?"**

"**Let go of me, Damon!"** She screamed, while trying to free herself away from him, but without succeeding.

"**You like it rough, if I remember correctly, Elena?" **He asked her, before crashing his mouth on hers, forcing her lips apart, while invading her intimacy against her will, before pushing her toward the wall behind them, kissing her with the salvation of man desperate to taste what she was refusing to him.

He rubbed his hands all over her body, abruptly, forcefully…She was his, and his only! Elena tried to push him away, but he was too determinate to win this battle, and she was too weak to even try. Finally, he stepped away from her, while passing the back of his right hand over his mouth, and narrowing his sight on her with disdain showing in his eyes.

"**Once a whore, always a whore, Elena…" **He lashed out at her, before feeling her right hand slapping him across his face.

Damon raised his right hand to feel his cheek, while looking at her with an angry stare.

"**Say it!"** He screamed at her.

"**Screw you!"** She responded.

"**I said, say it!"** He repeated several time, before seeing her crack under the pressure.

"**I hate you! I hate you for leaving me for five years. I hate you for leaving me with our daughter, with no one but myself to take care of her…And I wish Alex was here!"** She screamed from the top of her lungs.

They stood face to face; his eyes locked with hers, while leaving the silence fill the empty space between them for a short moment.

"**Exactly what I wanted to here from you, Elena…"** He said to her, before turning on himself, taking one clean t-shirt from the open drawer, before dressing himself, walking toward the bedroom door. **"…I'll talk to Rose. I'll explain to her that I need to go back to the Underground with Bill to bring Samantha and Roberto. We'll find a suitable arrangement for the custody of Rose at my return." **He said to her, before storming out of the room.

Elena put a shaking hand on her chest, while letting herself drop on the floor, before putting her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked on the sidewalk toward the bus stop that was located in front of one of the bench of the Mystic Falls Park. He dropped his army bag and backpack at his feet, before stroking his eyes, and passing a hand on his bearded face. Funny how life is sometimes, several weeks ago he had taken the same path but in reverse. He had arrived by bus, had walked the streets of Mystic Falls toward the cupcakes bakery of Caroline, then he had entered inside, he had seen her behind the counter after five years away from this town, and had fallen in love with her all over again! But, she had never known that part.<p>

He closed his eyes, before sighing, and sliding his hands in his jacket pockets. His heart was breaking in hundred of pieces right now, in bitter sweet feelings. Bitter because he was leaving Mystic Falls for several months, yet –and for the second time, and sweet, because his brother Damon was finally back. Sweet, because Klaus had been send to another dimension that none of them knew about except from his adorable niece, Rose. And finally bitter, because he was leaving behind him the woman he fell in love with.

He felt a presence standing beside him, but he did not open his eyes, probably a traveler in line that was waiting for the next bus out of the city. Then he heard the music coming from the I-pod:

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
>Do you think I'd crumble<br>Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
>Oh no, not I. I will survive<br>Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;  
>I've got all my life to live,<br>I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,  
>I will survive. Hey hey.<em>

Stefan opened his eyes, before turning his head to the left and seeing Caroline standing by his side.

"**Caroline? What are you doing here?"** He said to her, completely dumfounded.

"**I am waiting for the bus, while listening to music."** She answered him, in a sarcastic tone of voice, keeping her stare in front of her, and smirking. **"I truly hope this is the way to dress when someone goes on the route on an adventure, because, I tried to put all my stuff in this, way too small, bag, and I had to seriously re-evaluate what I would take or not!"** She explained, very seriously, to him.

"**Caroline, what are you doing?"** Stefan asked one more time.

Caroline turned her head, while locking her eyes with his.

"**I'm coming with you."** She murmured to him.

"**What do you mean, Caroline, no you're not, why would you do that? I'm no good; I only brought pain into your life since I came back to Mystic Falls. I abandoned you five years ago, and I almost killed my own niece and brother since then!"** Stefan replied to her, while passing a nervous hand through his tangled hair.

"**But, you were under compulsion, it wasn't you fault, Stefan…And, don't you know why by now?**' She asked him, before raising her hands to touch his face.

Stefan swallowed a lump in his throat, while closing his eyes, and taking within the intense feeling of her fingers on his face, then he took her writs in his hands, and pushed her away.

"**Don't do this to yourself, Caroline, you deserve more!" **Stefan mumbled, very nervously, to her.

"**I deserve "you", Stefan Salvatore."** She whispered to him, before rising on her tip toes, and very so slowly kissing his lips. **"You know why? Because I love you…"** She murmured near his lips, before drowning her sight in his.

"**Listen to me, young man…"** An old curious man, who was sitting on a near bench, said to Stefan. **"…If you don't kiss this young lady, I'm going to do it for you!" **

Stefan turned his head to look at the man, before shaking his head and smiling.

"**Caroline…"** He whispered, before pulling her nearer to him, and crashing his mouth on hers, while sliding his left hand in her hair, on the enthusiastic applauses of the old man and some passer-by on the street.

Caroline giggled under his lips, before locking her eyes with his.

"**I don't understand, how can you do this? You can't leave your bakery, and what about Rose and Elena?"** Stefan asked her, while caressing her hair.

"**I close the bakery for the rest of the summer. I just want to be with you, Stefan. As for Rose, I love her, I will always love her, and she'll be a part of my life, and a part of yours, but, she is Damon's and Elena's daughter, it's their responsibility now. I left them the Boarding house…"** She explained to him, while passing her arms around his neck, before adding. **"…And I understand if you can't be in love with me for now, but I would love to just leave this town with you!"**

Stefan bent his head backward, before bursting into laughter.

"**What's so funny?"** She said to him, while loosing her smile, and trying to push herself away from his embrace.

"**No, come back here, Caroline!"** He exclaimed, while bringing her into the warm of his arms, burying his head in the softness of her left shoulder. **"Do you have any ideas by now how much I love you: Caroline Forbes?"**

"**What?'** She mumbled, while turning her head to look at him in the eyes, in complete shock.

"**Oh, my beautiful Caroline, I always loved you!"** He murmured to her, while cupping her face in his hands, and slowly kissing her.

"**Mm…."** Caroline mumbled on top of his lips, before detaching her lips from his and saying. **"…But you left me five years ago?"**

"**Yes, I thought I was not good enough for you, and I needed to go after my brother. Plus, I was a coward, not able to face my feelings at that moment….You changed me, Caroline." **Stefan explained to her, while sweet kissing her lips, in the middle of every sentence. **"I love you Caroline Forbes…I always did…And always will!"**

"**I love you too…So much!"** She exclaimed, before crashing her mouth on his lips, while hearing the engine of the bus, and seeing it stop in front of their sidewalks standing position.

"**Well…Don't stand there kissing!"** The old man said to them, while adding. **"Take your luggage, and go marry each other in Vegas!" **

Caroline and Stefan turned their heads to look at the old man, completely dumfounded.

"**Now, that is not a so bad idea!"** They heard a fourth party exclaimed, while turning their head to see Damon.

"**Damon?"** Stefan said, totally surprised.

"**Brother…"** Damon said to him, while nodding his head and smiling at Caroline.

"**What are you doing here?"** Stefan asked him.

"**Well, I heard that my brother was heading on an adventure trip. So, I'm here to wish you well, and telling you that I will wait for your return in Mystic Falls. One day soon, I hope."** Damon explained to him, while rubbing nervously his hands together.

Stefan took a few steps to reach Damon, before throwing his arms around him, and hugging him.

"**Missed you Bro…"** He said to him, while feeling tears filling his eyes. **"Could you ever forgive me?**' He asked him.

"**There's nothing to forgive!"** Damon replied to him, while hugging him back, and closing his eyes. **"Thank you for never giving up on me."** He added to him, in an almost none perceivable whisper.

Stefan pushed himself away from the embrace, before putting his right hand around Damon's neck.

"**Always brother…God, you're a pain in the ass!"** He added in a laugh, with Damon and Caroline laughing with him.

"**And you like me that way."** Damon responded, while smirking and blinking an eye at him.

"**What are you going to do this summer?"** Stefan asked him.

"**Take time to cut my hair."** Damon responded, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"**Good idea!"** Caroline exclaimed, while giving their bags to the driver of the bus.

"**Hey Barbie…"** Damon called her.

"**What?"** She asked him, while turning on herself, with a hand place on her hips.

"**Take care of my brother, would you?"** Damon asked her, while nodding his head.

"**Always…"** She answered, before hugging Damon. **"Is this meaning that we are friend now?"** She asked him.

"**Hell no!"** Damon responded, while blinking an eye at her, and watching them climb the bus stairs.

"**Bye…"** Stefan said to Damon one last time.

"**Bye brother…Take care!"** Damon answered him, before seeing the sliding door of the coach bus closing in front of his eyes.

The engine started, and the bus rolled away from his sight on the street.

"**Ready to go Alex…Damn it! I mean, Damon?"** Bill screamed at him, from the other side of the street.

"**Yap…"** He answered, before walking toward Bill, Roberto and Samantha.

Damon knew only one sure thing about his future: He needed to figure out which of Damon or Alex he was now?

* * *

><p>"<strong>So, Miss Forbes, what about Vegas, are you up for it?"<strong> Stefan asked Caroline, while caressing her head that was resting on his right shoulder.

"**I'm up to being with you anywhere."** Caroline replied to Stefan, before raising her head, and sweet kissing his lips.

"**I like this idea."** He replied to her, with a smile.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mummy…"<strong> Rose called Elena.

"**Yes sweetie?"** Elena responded to her, while shaking her head to get back to reality. She had been staring at the kitchen window since hours now, with a cup of fresh blood in her hands. Since the moment Damon had walked out of her life, once again…Even, if this time she knew that it was only temporary.

Elena kneeled on the floor, in front of Rose.

"**I love you, even if you are a vampire like daddy now!"** She said to Elena.

Elena smiled, while passing a hand on her teary eyes.

"**Oh sweetie, I love you too!"** She replied to her, while hugging her daughter.

"**Mummy…"** She asked more.

"**Yes, Rose?"** Elena asked her, while caressing her hair.

"**You think that daddy will come back?"** She asked.

"**Oh sweetie, for you always, he'll be back after driving Roberto and Samantha to their home…He would move mountains for you!"** Elena replied.

"**But I meant for you? Will he be back for you?"** She asked Elena.

Elena closed her eyes for a moment, before reopening them, and swallowing a lump in her throat.

"**I don't know, Rose…I don't know…" **She honestly replied, while taking Rose back into her arms.

* * *

><p>"<strong>They felt asleep."<strong> Bill mumbled to Damon, while turning to look at Roberto and Samantha, before putting a cigarette on his lips. **"You want one?"** He asked Damon.

Damon shook his head in negation.

"**Right…I'm sorry…I don't know what you like or don't like anymore."** Bill said to Damon, while throwing his own cigarette by the window. **"Actually, I don't even know if I should smoke again, now that I could die from it!"**

"**If it is any consolation, I don't know what I like or not either!"** Damon replied, while timidly smiling to Bill.

"**Man…It must be hard for you, is it?"** Bill asked, to which Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"**I need to figure stuff out…"** Damon replied to his friend.

"**In other words, you need to figure your true feelings for Elena Gilbert?"** Bill said to him, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"**I know my feelings for her, they never changed. And, even when I lost my memories, I was always thinking of her! She's in my blood, Bill."** He answered him.

"**Then, be with her!"** Bill exclaimed, before adding. **"Thank God each day that you still have her in your life…I'll never be with my wife and children again, but, you still have your family, Damon." **

"**I know…" **Damon replied to him, while keeping his stare on the route.

"**Do you still love her, because, if the answer is yes, Damon…You need to fight your way back to her!" **Bill said to him.

"**She wants Alex now…I saw it in her eyes!"** Damon mumbled angrily in his teeth.

"**So? Where's the problem? That's you! Alex is a part of you, Damon…If you don't know that already…You need to examine yourself in the mirror!"** Bill exclaimed to him, while shaking his head in disbelief, before adding. **"Do you still love Elena? Does Damon Salvatore still love that woman?"**

Damon turned his head to look at Bill, before passing a nervous hand trough his long tangled hair, but without answering him.

* * *

><p>Elena gently pushed Rose away from her embrace.<p>

"**Mummy…Everything is going to be ok, you'll see!" **Rose told her, while passing her little hand over Elena's wet cheeks, before adding.** "Do you still love Daddy?"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I love Elena more than life itself, Bill; she is my brightest light in the darkest night. I wouldn't be the man that I am now without her!"<strong> Damon said in a whisper, while closing his eyes.

"**I love Damon more than life itself; sweetie. Your daddy is my light in the darkest night. I wouldn't be the woman than I am without him!" **Elena said in a whisper, while closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Believe one thing my dear readers, this crossover combined chapter was the hardest thing I had to do since I started to write on this site, and this on so many levels…Technically, by the numerous scenes and characters…And emotionally, because I was saying goodbye to a big chapter of two stories.<p>

From the bottom of my heart thank you, thank you, thank you…To all my dear readers, for your unconditional love of **Too much noise in the bedroom / Whisper of the past / An unexpected love affair / An unexpected love affair part II**….Sigh, I'm an emotional wreck right now…It's ridiculous, I should no be emotional like this.

I've grown a lot as a writer in the past two years. I started writing the first chapter in December 2010. I still have a lot to learn, but I know that your love and dedication for these four stories helped me give the best that I could.

**Please note****:** A third sequel named: **"Black roses"**, following "**Whisper of the past"** will come this autumn for Damon & Elena, including Rose and Samantha.

Sending you several hugs and wishing to all of you a beautiful summer 2012!

**Lovely Vero.**


End file.
